UA Part II:Chosen, The Tosusaiga's True Master
by Striking Falcon
Summary: Complete Part Two of the 'UA' series. Kagome and Rin fall into Naraku's evil cluches and Sesshoumaru is forcued to travel with the Inu-tachi. As they struggle to find the missing girls, some of Kagome's heritage is revealed and Naraku's true intent
1. Captured!

{Disclaimer: No, I don't own Inuyasha. I don't even own this computer. It's a rental. What do you expect from a poor college student?}

Unexpected Allies

Part Two

Chosen, the Tosusaiga's True Master

Chapter One: 

Captured

From Part One

__

Sesshoumaru walked down the hallway, Shorin close behind. Sesshoumaru slid open the door at the end of the hallway, stepping past the many beds inside. A healer was at the side of one bed, blood streaked over his face and hands. There was a lump of bloodied fur on the bed, gasping for breath. Sesshoumaru recognized it immediately.

"Aniki?" he whispered, kneeling down beside him. Aniki's fur was a mess of scratches and stab wounds. He shuddered every now and again against the night air.

"Aniki, who did this?"

Aniki said nothing, but raised his head. The instant his glassy black eyes met Sesshoumaru's gold, he smiled. 

Panic suddenly replaced it. 

He grasped the front of Sesshoumaru's tank top fiercely, pulling him closer to him. Just as Sesshoumaru was going to strike him for his insolence, Aniki wheezed

"My lord, your miko is in danger!"

************ 

"What are you talking about? What has happened?" Sesshoumaru growled, forgetting the badger's death-like grip on his tank top.

"My house and I were attacked days after you and Kagome-miko-sama left. The youkai destroyed everything. They killed my best guards, tortured my servants and murdered my slaves. They would have killed me, but the leader of them stopped him. He said he wanted me to deliver a message to you."

Aniki lifted his gi. On his stomach was a spider-shaped burn.

"My lord, he said that he was on the way to Kagome-sama's village. He said something about wanting a miko of his own. Please!" Aniki pulled Sesshoumaru closer, whispering, his breath dancing on Sesshoumaru's pallid face.

"Don't let him hurt her…"

Aniki dropped his hand and passed out. Sesshoumaru stood up and in one fluid motion was outside the room and heading toward the courtyard. Shorin followed close behind. When he reached the courtyard, he and Shorin leaped into the sky.

"Shorin, stay here. Tell Jaken to look after Rin."  
  
"Hai, Lord Sesshoumaru."

Shorin descended, leaving Sesshoumaru to fly by himself. When he could no longer sense the general, Sesshoumaru darted for all he was worth toward Kagome.

++++++++++++

Inuyasha stayed a few steps behind Kagome and Shippou as they walked back to camp, listening in on their conversation.

"Kagome, are you o. k.?" Shippou asked, his tiny voice strained with worry. Kagome patted his head affectionately. 

"Yes, Shippou, for the millionth time. Don't worry about me."

"Sorry."

Kagome hugged the worried kit closer. "You have nothing to be sorry for. I'm glad you worry about me."

"Really?"  
  
Kagome nodded. "It makes me feel good to know someone is concerned for my welfare."

Inuyasha landed in front of them, startling them. Kagome drew her sword in an instant, ready to fight.

"Oh. It's you, Inuyasha. Jeez, can't you find a better way to get attention?"

Inuyasha scowled. He started forward, a dangerous gleam in his eye. Kagome took a step back, instantly regretting the action when he followed her. Shippou growled in warning, watching Inuyasha warily.

"Why are you so afraid of me, Kagome?" Inuyasha asked as he stepped forward again. He backed her against a tree, ignoring Shippou. He thrust his claws into the bark, trapping her in between them.

"What are you doing?" she gasped.

Inuyasha sighed irritably. "You know, I remember a time when you feared Sesshoumaru and idolized me. Now it's the other way around." Inuyasha could still smell Sesshoumaru's filthy scent all over her. Kagome stiffened as he sniffed her shirt.

"I mean, you're clothes are different, you talk different, and you use a sword better than most samurai. All this in three months. What happened to cause such a change?"

"You."

Inuyasha became rigid, his eyes closed tightly. Kagome waited for him to say something , do something when

"When?"

"When I found you with Kikyou." 

Inuyasha sighed. "Kikyou is my mate."

"Kikyou has betrayed you. Just as you have betrayed me."  
  
Inuyasha slammed his fist into the bark beside her head, snarling "When have I betrayed you, you ungrateful-"

"Don't you get it?" Kagome yelled, forgetting how vulnerable she was at the moment. Shippou covered his ears.

"Kikyou not only wants to kill YOU, she wants to kill ME because of YOU! All you think about is how perfect Kikyou is, how beautiful she is, how much more powerful than me she is. You never think for one second that she has TURNED ON YOU! You are nothing more to her than a sucker for the cause! Grow up, preferably _before _you get us all killed!" 

Kagome inhaled sharply. Confusion flickered on her face for a moment, then schooled into a battle-readied calm. She removed her headband and fastened it around Shippou's neck.

"Up the tree, Shippou," she whispered, her arm raised to the nearest branch. 

"Why?"  
  
"We have company."

Inuyasha sniffed around intently, then growled. They were surrounded, and his conversation with Kagome had distracted him from picking up on their scents. 'But how did Kagome sense it if I didn't?' he wondered as Shippou scurried up the tree. Inuyasha released Kagome and withdrew the Tetsusaiga.

"We'll finish this later," he growled. Kagome drew her sword and stood at the base of the tree, ignoring him for the youki around her. She could sense every one of them, and it was a lot more than Inuyasha thought it was. They would need Sango and Miroku's help. Kagome only hoped they would get there in time.

The first wave of youkai broke through the trees, attacking the two instantly. Inuyasha slashed at the many hands trying to grab him, becoming separated from Kagome in an instant. Shippou watched from his perch as the youkai attacked Kagome one by one. She defeated each easily, slicing through them like lunch meat. Her sword glimmered in the waning sunlight, her face a picture of determination as she kept the enemy away from Shippou. A bear youkai ripped her sword out of her hands, forcing Kagome into hand to hand combat. She adapted easily, pumping her purifying power into her fists and kicks. Youkai surrounded her from the front and sides, with the tree to her back. A tiger youkai suddenly appeared in front of her. It backhanded her into the tree, then pinned her hands above her. Kagome kicked and struggled, but she couldn't get free.

"INUYASHA!!!"

Inuyasha turned at the sound of his name and was instantly knocked unconscious by another tiger youkai. He smiled at the other as he made his way through the crowd of youkai to Kagome. Kagome stopped struggling to watch them.

"Is that her, brother?"  
  
"Hai. It is. Naraku will be pleased."  
  
"Aren't you guys supposed to kill me or something?" Kagome said, trying to find a way to get free and get to her sword. The youkai holding her stroked her cheek.

"Naraku is right. She is pretty. I hope he'll let us play with her when he's finished."

"I don't THINK so!" Kagome growled, sending every ounce of power she had to her hands. They glowed a pinkish light, purifying the tiger youkai's hand off. It yelped in agony as Kagome fell to the ground. She called for her sword, and beheaded it the instant the sword was in her hand. Its brother howled as the other youkai attacked her again. Kagome fought them off, cutting off anything that came in reach of her blade. Youkai blood covered the ground under her assault. She took a deep breath and called for help

"Aso-"

Kagome was cut off by a blow to the back of her skull. She sank to the ground, unconscious. The tiger youkai stalked toward her; intending on ending her life right then and there.

"I'll kill you, you little-"

"You will do no such thing, Keni'Chi," Kagura said as she descended into the thicket. She glanced at the unconscious hanyou before picking up Kagome's still form. Kagura glared at Keni'Chi as he started toward her.

"Take one more step and you're life is forfeit," she warned, her fan raised and ready. "Naraku could care less about whether you live or die."

Keni'Chi growled again, but lowered his head in submission. Kagura smiled. "Good kitty. Return to Naraku immediately. He wants the half breed alive." Kagura glanced around again and flew away. Keni'Chi waited for her to leave before commanding the others to leave. The youkai split up, running in different directions to keep them from being tracked. Shippou waited until he could no longer sense them before climbing down to Inuyasha. He nudged him lightly, calling his name.

"Inuyasha?" 

He shook Inuyasha some more. Inuyasha groaned, but didn't move.

"Inuyasha?" 

Shippou slapped him quickly, running back to the tree when Inuyasha's hand tried to grab him. Inuyasha was after him in an instant, standing at the base of the tree.

"Come down here, you little runt!"

Shippou squeaked and climbed a little higher in the tree. "Leave me alone! We have to find Kagome!"

Inuyasha stopped. "What do you mean 'find Kagome'?"

"Kagura took her. They're headed for Naraku."

"What?" a voice growled, making the hair on their necks stand on end. Inuyasha turned around just as Shippou gasped. A few feet away stood Sesshoumaru. His fangs protruded out of his mouth and his eyes glowed blood red as he glared at them. He was barely holding his humanoid form by sheer will. He streaked toward Inuyasha, his claws dripping with poison.

"You mean to tell me," Sesshoumaru snarled, lifting Inuyasha by the throat and slamming him against the tree. "That you let Kagome just fall into Naraku's hands?"

-------

SF: Welcome back! Oh my God, It's about time we got here! I'm so happy!

Inuyasha: It might be the three Hershey bars you had before curtain call-

Kagome: Plus the four Cokes

Sesshou: Great, the author's hyper. It's not like she's not enough of a twit already.

SF: HEY! You watch it mister!

Sesshou: What are going to do about it if I don't?

SF: Stick a lightening bolt in you're eye, you stupid mutt!

Sesshou: Now now, let's not call each other names. {::leans over and whispers in SF's ear::} Besides, you know what that does to me. {:: licks SF's ear::}

SF: Ewww!! {::swats at Sesshou as he grabs her waist::} Stop it! I have stuff to do! Quit!

{SF and Sesshou struggle while the Inu cast looks on in annoyance.}

Inuyasha: Man, I swear. Sometimes I wonder if she eggs him on on purpose. Anyway, the reviews, preview and recommendations are below. 

Recommendations: That's Just Wrong! 

This is one of the funniest fics ever! It's one of those 'Kagome catches Inu-chan sleeping with someone and runs away' fics, but its totally not what you think! I swear, I was shocked off my perch when Kagome went off on Inuyasha and his lover. The memories make me laugh! I can't do a summary for it b/c if I do, I'll ruin the surprise. Go read and review so she can update! If one of you out there wrote this story, or know who did, please let me know so they can get their props.

Responses: 

Fanfiction-

Vegito044: Don't worry about being away, I'm glad you came back! As for chapter ten, everyone loves chapter ten! Except Inuyasha, who hasn't forgiven me yet. Poor puppy, he'll get over it.

Duke of Spades: Thanks for the song, I loved it! But I love everything you do! Sorry about the parent thing, I have to share the computer with my brother, and I pay for the bloody thing. Sucks, I swear! Please be careful on the steps; I'd miss you. You'll draw me a picture? Oh thankyouthankyouthankyouthankyou! {::glomps DoS::} You're so good to me! No prob about the short review! 

Sess lover: If you ever need my update schedule, check my bio page. I update it every week. If you need me to email it to you, email me at SiOnErChest@aol.com

Disturbed-Demon-Gurl: Sesshou and Kago share a kiss, but Sesshou is determined to fight his feelings until the end. I don't know what his malfunction is.

Aphiopsyduck: The curator isn't explained until the last part of the series, which is 'Trial of the Century.' Don't worry, you'll get a reminder. Part two is finished, which gives me some time to finish 'To Bear' and start on 'Tested' and 'The Regulators'. Stay with me, this only gets better with time.

Wsrajst: What does your name mean? I'm not trying to be smart or anything, I'm just wondering. Thanks for the encouragement!

White Moon Universe: Thanks so much!

Crystal-Chan: Thanks! I'm glad you got the full mental picture! I tried!

CleoClaudia: Yes, my 'Falcon-isms' are a hit with everyone. I don't advise saying them in front of parents and at school and such. I know its a duh but Ihave to say it so I won't be found liable if you get grounded or suspended. Thanks for the review and stay with me!

Imimera: Thanks for the love!

O2: I'm trying for one of his famous fits in 'To Bear' but he only does a tiny one in the entire series. I think its chapter nine or ten. Thanks for the love!

Anime-Otaku: Thanks for the love! I thought that was a good idea, but apparently the inu brothers didn't think so. They tried to chase me into the rafters. It's cold up there!

Faith: I'm coming with more as soon as possible!

AkxTp: Thanks a lot! What you said made a lot of sense, even if I got lost during a bit of it. Don't worry, I won't do it again. I'm coming with another update soon!

Jazzylady: Thanks! I'm glad you enjoyed it!

O2: I do too! I wish that chicken head would update! - But she does deserve the break. I'm glad you don't hate me, that would suck. I've never heard that song. I'm thinking of doing a soundtrack for this fic, but with Kazaa members being locked up, I think I'll just recommend the songs to the fic. I can't go to jail. I'm to skinny. It wouldn't be pretty.

Disturbed-Demon-Gurl: Sorry about the shortie. I think chapter one is longer, but I'm positive there are a few long chapters laced through this fic. Sorry about the cliffie.

Sesshoumarulover1: Thanks!

Xanthos: Put down the fruit basket and back away slowly! Rotten fruit is not cool! ; ) Thanks!

Kidoairaku: Thanks for your review and sorry for the wait!

Mistress Fluffy: Thanks for the love and please email me when you update you're stories. I'm sure I've asked this already, but I have to make sure!

Britn3y: Thanks for the compliment! Welcome to the archives and watch out for the various 'Beware Miroku' signs. The nut is loose again.

Ennovymoon: Woah! Calm down! I'm coming with another chapter as soon as possible, but school starts for me soon. 

Dragongirl: Thanks for the love and don't hurt Inu-chan too badly. I kinda need him.

Inugirl: Thanks for the love and I hope it's worth the wait!

Diana: Thanks for the love and welcome to the archives.

Yu: Thanks for the love! As for Sesshou's mushy side, don't worry. Our big bad inu youkai is coming back with a vengeance. Plus, he's decided to fight what he feels for Kagome in the process. I don't understand him sometimes. I swear, I just want to clock him upside the head for being so silly. 

Yuko: Thanks for the love! Sorry about the cliffie, but if I didn't do them, you wouldn't come back!

Mystical Angel: {::looks at lump on Inu-chan's head::} Woah. You have crazy aim, you know. {::glomps Sesshou::} You know you love us! Sesshou: {::groaning::} Get off me, bird brain! 

SF: No! Thanks for the love, MA! I thought I'd get flamed for real for that cliffhanger. {::singing::} Cliffhanger, hanging from a cliff! Sesshou: Oh God, not the PBS sugar high. SF: {::still singing, ignoring Sesshou::} And that's why he's called Cliffhangerrrrrrrr!! Sorry about that! Spur of the moment and all that rot. Thanks for your review!

Sess+Kag4ever: Thanks for your review and I'm glad you love it!

Kay Kylo: Go right ahead! I love to solicit other people's stuff on mine, so I think it's great you want to do the same thing. And to me no less. I'm so thrilled. 

Lady Krisie: I love Sesshou too! I wish they'd show more of him in the anime. (And you can take that how you want it) Sess/Kag fics are my favorite too. No, Kago-girl isn't going to get hurt, but she's gonna have a rough time. As for Kikyou, I'm going to turn that witch around.

Kaya: Thanks for the love, even though it's not an Inu/Kag fic. I like them and all, but a mushy Inu-chan turns my stomach. Give me the rude bastard any day. Sesshou's fighting this change, but hopefully one day he'll accept it and quit acting like a jackass.

Ferai: Thanks for your dedication! You keep me on track. I love 'White Dogs' too. I can't wait for SilverQuick to finish, or at least update. I'm glad the cliffe didn't make you want to choke me, b/c a lot of people do. 

Sukera: Don't hurt Inu-chan!!! I'm still using him! Thanks for the compliment and for staying with me for so long. I don't know what I'd do without serious reviewers like you, Sesshyangel, and Mistress Fluffy to name a few. There isn't a color formula in the world that can help that gray hair. It's right in the front, and it's nearly as silver as Sesshou's hair. I think its his. My 'Falcon-isms' are at your disposal, but some of them will get you in trouble. Watch where you use them. 

Flambeau-Willow: Thanks for the review and sorry for the wait!

Dog-Demon: Thanks!

LasyWyrsa: I wish he would too, but that's almost as likely as Sesshou stripping down to nothing but a g-string and dancing the Mamba.....wait a minute. That's not a bad idea! Hey Sesshou! Can I ask for a favor.....

Kat421: Yes, he can the Jerk. Thanks for the compliment and I hope you like part two.

Kayrin: All of your questions will be answered, my dear. Thanks for the review!

Inuyashafan13: Ack! Calm down! Here's the rest, now don't hurt me!

Mediaminer-

Shawna: Thanks for the love and I'm coming with more soon! Check my bio page if you need an update schedule!

Alexsia: As long as my muse feels up to the challenge, I'll keep writing. Thanks for your review!

Youkai Yume: I was wondering where you were! I'm coming with another update as soon as possible.

sweetaznpnai4eva : Not a problem. As a matter of fact, by the time you read this, you should have recieved my entire update schedule. Thanks for the love and welcome to the nuthouse! Ignore Inuyasha, he's still a little upset about the whole S/K thing. Poor puppy!

Mistress Fluffy: Don't worry about Kagome-girl! I have everything under control. I'm updating as fast as I can.

  
Tahn: Thanks for the love! By the time you read this, the next part should be out. 

Seisho's wife: Thanks for the compliment! I'm glad you like it so much! I miss him too! He's coming back as soon as possible!


	2. Of Mikos, Legends, and Fables

{Disclaimer: See Chapter One, lovely!}

SF: My computer is having a mid life crisis, so if you don't see your review response below just email it back to me and I'll put it up on the next chapter. I don't know what the hell's wrong with this thing! 

Chapter Two: 

Of Mikos, Legends and Fables

Sesshoumaru slammed Inuyasha against the tree again before flicking him across the clearing like a piece of lint. Sango and Miroku landed before them a few moments later. They noticed the blood, the bodies, Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru arguing, but no Kagome.

"Where's Kagome?" Sango asked as Kirara transformed into a cute kitten. Shippou started to cry, the stress of the situation too much for him.

"Naraku attacked us. He kidnapped her."

Shippou started to wail, calling for his surrogate mother pitifully. Sango and Miroku watched in sympathy then were flabbergasted as Sesshoumaru approached the base of the tree. He raised his arm, much as Kagome had done minutes before, and silently beckoned the kitsune to his shoulder. Shippou stared at him in openmouthed awe for a moment; then timidly climbed down, wiping his face on his sleeve. Sesshoumaru reached inside his pants pocket and handed Shippou a handkerchief as he settled on Sesshoumaru's shoulder. Sesshoumaru turned back to the others, his features once again calm.

"What happened?"

+++++++

Sango and Miroku moved the camp to their new position as Inuyasha and Shippou explained to the very unhappy taiyoukai what happened to his 'possession'. When they were finished, Sesshoumaru sat cross-legged, a slight frown on his face.

"If I had known how incompetent you were in protecting her Inuyasha, I would have brought her with me instead of allowing her to stay with you."

Inuyasha jumped up, glaring at Sesshoumaru. "What in the hell are you talking about? Of course I can protect her!"

"Is that why I found her surrounded by youkai earlier this afternoon?"

Inuyasha faltered, but recovered quickly. "YOU kissed her! Just what are you trying to do?"

Sesshoumaru closed his eyes and leaned back against a tree, heedful of the kitsune still on his shoulder. "What I want with Kagome is no concern to you."

"No concern!" Inuyasha hollered, startling sleeping birds out of their nests. "Of course it's my concern! She's MINE!"

Sesshoumaru's hand shot out and grabbed the front of Inuyasha's haori. A split second later, Inuyasha was up close and personal with Sesshoumaru's snarling face. Shippou moved to the safety of the above branches.

"Is she?" he demanded, his eyes turning red slightly. "From what I saw three months ago, you are mated to another. As I said, what I do with Kagome is no concern to you."

He unceremoniously shoved Inuyasha back across the campsite. Miroku sat down beside Sango, on the other side of the fighting youkai.

"Excuse me, Sesshoumaru-sama," Miroku interrupted. Sesshoumaru resumed his position against the tree, and Shippou returned to his shoulder. Miroku took this as a cue to continue.

"Not to dwarf the seriousness of Kagome's kidnapping, but what I've wondered about is the awaking of her powers. It seems that she has changed since her three weeks with you. What happened, if I may ask?"  
  
Sesshoumaru sighed, then related to them the events at the miko village, leaving out him being a slave, Rin, and her dream. He didn't want them to know he had such a link with her yet and felt Kagome's dream was personal. Miroku nodded his head in concentration when Sesshoumaru finished.

"So the feathers that were there when she fought this afternoon were there when she defeated the mikos. That is strange indeed." Miroku added more wood to the fire, then sat down beside Sango. He smiled at her when her fist balled up, a silent signal that he wasn't going to try anything for the moment.

"I've never heard of a miko's power manifesting in such a way. It's almost an elemental power, with the ability to purify as an added bonus. The feathers are another mystery. Why would a miko use feathers?" Miroku scratched his eyebrow thoughtfully. "The only creature I know of is only in fables."

"What fable, Miroku?" Shippou asked drowsily. Whether Sesshoumaru realized it or not, his tail was rather comfortable and Shippou was slowly relaxing against the youkai lord. Shippou rubbed his eyes as Miroku explained.

"Well, there is a fable I was once told as a child. It was about a bird of some sort. It was white as snow and it saved the life of a mortal woman that turned out to be one of the Fates. Anyway, its said that when it attacks, it leaves white feathers in its wake."

"I have heard of such a creature," Sesshoumaru interjected. "It is said to live as long as youkai, if not longer, but walks in the world of humans. The creature is, as you said, a mere fable. Kagome is human."

"When did you start calling her by her name?" Inuyasha asked. Just as Sesshoumaru was going to answer, Shorin landed beside him. She bowed before him and the others before speaking.

"Forgive me, my lord, but there is trouble at the castle." 

Sesshoumaru stood and motioned the others to do so as well. "Follow us. I expect the neoyoukai can keep up."

Sesshoumaru and Shorin disappeared in the treetops above, leaving Inuyasha and the others to follow. Sango and Miroku caught up with Sesshoumaru soon after, with Inuyasha running along the forest floor below. When they reached Sesshoumaru's fortress minutes later, they're eyes widened in horror.

------

SF: Well, people, Kagome is the only one with me today.

Kagome: Yeah, I stayed behind. Everyone else is at the club.

SF: Right, so maybe things might go smoother than last time.

Kagome: Let's hope so.

SF: Let's get this over with before the peace is ruined. The preview isn't below because you're supposed to push the purple button. The responses and the recommendation for the week are below.

RECOMMENDATION: Cry Me a River by Moonlight Cresendo

This is a really funny story! It's an AU about Sesshoumaru and Kagome set in the 21st century. Sesshoumaru wants Kagome's father's company, but to get it he has to marry Kagome. I suck at summaries people, like you don't already know. Trust me, this is a good one, recommended to me by our very own Sesshyangel. Everyone glomp Sesshyangel for this jewel and read 'Cry Me a River'. Make sure to leave a review so she can update.

Reviews:

Fanfiction:

Paige: Thanks so much! Come back anytime!

Ashleigh: Where have you been? I would have started asking about you if you hadn't showed up. Thanks for the review and don't stay away so long next time. {::sniff::} I miss you!

Sugarhighs:p: {::grabs bazooka::} Thanks! I hope I won't have to use this. That would suck! If I had the money, I'd be all over that like white on rice, but I'm flat broke. You saw how my sister turned on me on my bio page. All for a lousy hundred! I'm so bleeding jealous of you right now! I want the ones that are in Japanese with the English sub. so I can learn Japanese for cheap! 

Kougagi-chan: Thanks for the love!

BeyondWords: Why didn't you tell me you were sick? Awww...I hope you get better soon. Poor thing. It sucks to be sick, that's why I hide it from my family. Grampee always tries to give me some ancient remedy made of dirt and horse piss. (at least that's what it looks like) I think they're trying to get rid of me. Thanks for taking the time to review!

Nataku: I'm coming as soon as possible! I love Sess/Kag fics too!

Arella: Thanks for the love! Sesshou isn't going to give Inu a beating- Sesshou: Why not? SF: Because I don't want you too. Anyway, before Dog Toy interrupted, Sesshou will bruise his pride a little.

Say-Chan the Pyro: Don't cry! The carpenters just put the stage floor down! I'm coming as soon as possible.

Kura: Thanks for the love! I'm glad you liked it. I'm coming with a review as soon as possible! Let me know if you want to be on my mailing list.

Tessa: Thanks for the love! Sorry about the ending, but I had to. I'm not called the queen of cliffies for nothing.

Namesake: Thanks for the review and welcome to the nuthouse! I'm glad you like it, even through Sesshou's mood change. He's not particularly thrilled about having something of his stolen from him. If you ever need to know the real summary, look the story up at mm.org.

Lightstorm: I'm coming with more as soon as I possibly can! Thanks for the high praise, it doesn't go unloved. 

Dark Neko-chan: Thanks so much for the picture! Do you mind if I post it on mm? I'll give you full credit, I promise! I love it! It's so cute! It almost makes me wish I'd done a 'How to Train a Taiyoukai' contest. 

Setsuna Bu: Yes, the damned cliffy! Abhorred by all and loved by few! I totally forgot to put a preview for chapter one. I'm suffering from muse-exposure.

Badgerwolf: I'm hoping this one will be as funny as the last, but it's got a real angst streak in it too. As for the Sess/Kag fluffiness, there is some just for you.

Susstar-1217: Thanks for the compliment! Yup, this is a Sess/Kag fic! I love these! If you want another one, read 'To Bear Witness' by me and whatever recommendations I make at the bottom of the chapters. They're always Sess/Kag.

Kagoe-Shippo: Thanks for the review and welcome to the nuthouse! Come back soon!

PasoLover: Thanks so much! I'm glad you liked it! Come back anytime!

Cherry-Wolf: Tell Tasuki-chan I said leave you alone! I won't have him calling you names on my review! {::beans Tasuki in the head with her flute::} Now behave, baka! Thanks for the love and if you need me to bean him again, give me a holler.

Kat421: Thanks!

Inu Yokai: I'm one too. It's something about Sesshou that's so 3D, you know? It's just easier to love a complicated character like him. I'm coming with more soon. Don't call yourself pathetic! I don't think you are!

Shadow: Thanks so much!

Ali B: Thanks so much! I'm coming with more shortly, but if you ever need a fix, check out one of my other fics or one of the recommendations.

Kyu-bi: I'm going to finish this, so don't worry about that. As a matter of fact, I only have one more chapter to do before the entire series is finished. You can put my stories on your site, but as a warning in advance, ff will have a watered down ending for the series and mm will have the actual ending. The last part is 'Trial of the Century'.

Neko-Vixen: I was wondering when I'd hear from you again! Thanks for the love, you always seem to lavish it so freely. I hope I don't disappoint you and that this fic lives up to all the hype. Come back soon!

Strawberry: Please don't worry about Inu-chan. I'm going to soften him up by the end of the series. He's this mean on purpose b/c he's slowly realizing that Kagome is gone, and so is the free love (that was so '60's) that she offered to him. Plus, it hurts like hell to know that she might love his hated brother. As I said, I'm softening him up as we speak. Just between you and I, Inu-chan ends up quite happy by the end of the fic.

Mistress Fluffy: It's about bloody time! Geeze, I've been waiting! ; ) Yeah, updating is hard, but the little brat makes it harder. I swear, someday I'm going to tie her to the door and get a new muse. Did you see the way she set me up on my bio page? Where is the sisterly love?

Disturbed-Demon-Gurl: Yup, Sesshou has a temper. A bad one. I think its from hanging out with me. Kagome's gotten bad about her temper too. ::shrugs:: What can you do? Plus, Sesshou's decided to fight his feelings for Kagome on a full scale level. I swear, I'm going to strangle that dog. I'm coming as soon as possible.

CleoClaudia: Don't worry. The third story isn't up yet so you haven't missed a thing. I just thought it would do to warn people, you know? Your dad watches Inuyasha? That's so cool. My moms only watches the end when 'Deep Forest' plays so she can watch my muse dance to it and try to hug Sesshou on the screen.

Chihiro Kohaku: Why didn't you tell me you wrote? Oooooo.....I think....I think....I think I'm going to cry! {::SF starts to cry as Sesshou shakes his head::} Sesshou: Look what you've started. She thanks you for the review, even if she is a little waterlogged right now.

Del-Kaidin: Thanks so much! I totally get the page turning thing! I'm glad you liked the first one and I hope you like the second one better.

Dannigurl9488: Thanks for the love and come back soon!

Anime-Otaku: Yes, Naraku certainly makes life interesting. Almost as interesting as a hole in the head. {::snickers as she reads the rest of the review::} I swear-{::giggle::} I'm not trying to torture you. {::snort::} I'm just- {::hee-haw::} Oh hell forget it! Thanks for the review and I'm coming with more soon! Thanks for the laugh too!

Kyasuri-n: Thanks so much! Five stars! Wow!

Lady Krisie: I knew of one but I forgot where it was. I even wrote a story for it's first day online, but as I said, I forget where it is. If you want to read the story, let me know and I'll email it to you. Its a I/K, so be warned. I'm coming with another chapter as soon as possible. My update schedule is on my bio page under whatever nutty thing happened onstage. If you want, email me back and I'll put you on the mailing list.

Cinderelly: Thanks so much! I'm coming with another goodie (chapter) soon!

Inuyashafan13: Sorry about the cliffies! I love them and they love me! I'm coming with another as soon as possible, so no hurting the bird!

MysticalAngel: Thanks so much! Nice to see Sesshou with some color on his face! I finally let go of him too when he started wheezing.

LovelyLioness57: Thanks!

Em Starcatcher: By the time you read this, you should have received your prize for the 'Vengeance' contest. If not, hit me back so I can hit AOL and send it again. As for Inu-chan's smart-assed remark, I have a surprise for him. It's coming Friday. Yup, being broke sucks, especially when your broke and all you want is a new shirt from Trashy.com. I collect the t-shirts.

Paranoia-shoujo: Thanks for the love! I'm coming with more soon!

Divine-Fallen-Angel: Thanks so much! If you ever need to know when I review, check my bio page.

Reality: Naraku gets a real beating by the end of the series and in the middle of this fic Kagome goes off in a way you never thought possible.

DogDemon: Thanks!

Sesshyangel: Awwwwww....why are you leaving me? I'm going to miss you! Of course I'll send you something! As for Kagome's headband, she knew it would protect Shippou when she couldn't, since Shippou is a part of Kagome and Sesshou's deal. Your one shot isn't a bad idea, but I can imagine the bloodshed that'll follow. As a matter of fact, that's one of the chapters in 'To Bear Witness'. It's ugly too. {::shakes head at the senselessness of men::} I just don't understand. 

Yura of the Hair: Welcome to the archives! Please don't poke me with the sword! I can't write like that! I'm coming with another chapter soon!

Steph: Thanks so much! By the time this series ends, you'll either cry happy tears or threaten to strangle the life out of me for being so evil. 

Thundercat: I loved the Thundercats! My favorite one was Cheetara! Oh, um, thanks for the review and sorry for the late night!

AkxTp: Sorry about that! I didn't mean to make you stew! I'm not mad, I swear! I'm coming with another as quick as my wings can carry Kagome's over stuffed book bag. Geeze, what does she keep in here, the New York Yankees?

bLoOdiE HeLL: Do you know how hard it is for someone who's worked 12 hours to type your name? Thanks for the love!

Artemis: Email me when you post your fanfic! I so can't wait! Tell you're muse that if he doesn't leave you alone, he'll get beaned like I did Tus-chan in Cherry-Wolf's review.

Gold Dragon: Someone understands my pain! Thank God! Why are computers so hard to deal with, yet so addictive? It's a conspiracy, I swear! Nah, Inu causes no trouble....well, not a _lot_ of trouble. I mean, he's Inuyasha for crying out loud. Thanks for the recommendation and come back soon.

Dark Neko-chan: Yup, I have to get rid of the pot, but I can't until the end of the series. Sucks, I swear, but my muse won't let me do it until then. Bossy little girl! I wish she were more like Rin. 

Nightkid: Thanks! I thought I'd at least get a death threat or two, but a lot of people actually like suspense. Its like a roller coaster ride! I love those things, but I always keep my eyes closed. I think it makes the ride better when you can't see what's ahead, but I don't want some chick's hair in my nose. The rating doesn't change, but 'Trial' will be rated R on ff and 'NC-17' on mm.

Tessa: Thanks for going through hell and high water just to read my sleep-depraved writings.

Banana Flavored Eskimo: You know I have to comment on the name. I just wouldn't be Striking Falcon if I didn't. Hmmm...I do like it! It's so original! Unlike mine, which comes from some warped part of my grandfather's and father's thinking. Thanks for the fav list!

Youkai Yume: I don't understand Inu-chan either! I just don't! He's so strange! Thanks for reading it twice, even though you already knew what was going on.

Hinoke: {::shields herself with her flute::} HOLY CRAP!!!! At least give me a chance to defend myself! Geeze! {::Hinoke stops and waits patiently::} Ahem, that's better. I'm coming with another update as soon as possible, but if you beat me unconcious I can't! _Then _what would we do?

Steff: So sorry for the cliffie! I had to do that! It's just the vixen in me! Tee hee! Sesshou: Silly twit. So you're part kitsune, huh? SF: I'm not talking. Anyway, thanks for the love and for not throwing the fruit!

Shortcake: I know! I want SilverQuick to update so badly I'm dancing a jig! Somebody tell her I'm dancing the jig, and won't stop until she updates! It's an ugly jig, with a little of the funky chicken thrown in for effect, you know what I mean? You think my cliffies are bad, she's where I learned to do them from! I'm dying a slow death over here!

Anime-Cat: I'm coming with another chapter Friday, and that will be a goody indeed! Thanks for waiting!

Clow Angel: Don't worry about cursing. I'm 21 and have probably said something worse than that to my brother.

Aino Saori: I'm fixing! I don't like Kikyou either, but something inside me keeps me from slicing her head clean off with the blade at the end of my flute. Sesshou: Give it to me, I'll do it. SF: Here! Happy hunting Sesshou! Thanks for the review!

Youkai Yume: Yup, Kagome's a little stronger than she was at the beginning of 'HttaT'. I think its because of Sesshou's training. Sorry for the confusion, ff wouldn't let me put up the entire name. Its correct on mm though, so if you get lost again go there.

Aphiopsyduck: Don't feel bad, I don't like her either. She's too sneaky for me. If you want to kill someone, at least have a little honor about it. Oh God, I sound like Sesshou. {::sigh::} But he is right in this case. Don't tell him though. His ego will crush us all.

Hoshi-chan: I just realized why I can never find your bio page. I've spelled your name wrong the entire time. Duh! I'll be more than happy to read your poem. I write those too, but I'm too chicken to post them. Inu-chan: I though you were a falcon. SF: Don't start. Thanks for the review.

InuyashaGurl: I'm coming with more as soon as possible! If you ever need to know when I update, check out my bio page. I post a new schedule every week. Review when you can!

Seeker of Death: Thanks!

Lea: Sure, no prob. I'll put you on my mailing list to make sure. Thanks for the love!

Sesshoumarulover1: Thanks!

Nightkid: Thanks! I'm coming with another chapter as soon as possible!

Crystal-Chan: I'm free to answer any and all questions, just in case you have any. Thanks for the love and remembering not to glomp me so hard!

LLF: That was cruel...did you do it? I hope you did. To see RS with a mustache would be a scream! Oh yeah, thanks for the love and I'm glad you liked it. However, if you don't update soon, I'm going to crack you over the head with my flute.

Tenshi no Yami: I'm coming as soon as possible! I'm so going to fire my muse! Did you see what she did to me in my bio page?! The little brat! Thanks for the love, too, and for thanking me for the recommendation. I liked it and thought a lot of other people would like it too. I wish I could say more, but I have to go muse shopping!

Fire Phoenix: Thanks so much! Yup, I've visited 'A Single Spark' and its great! I'm thinking about submitting a fic, but I wouldn't know which one.

Eddie: If I could update more often I would but working, babysitting and (in about two weeks) going to school kinda eats up my time. The only thing I can really do is go by my bio page schedule. I try to be as on time with that as possible.

Tsukino Mesume: Thanks for the love!

Steff: I would if I could but I've lost your email address. Please send it to me again.

Mediaminer:

Sweetaznpnai4eva: Thanks so much for the praise! I love all the love and post it on my mantle. I can't tell you a lot about the fic, only when Sesshou finally finds Kagome he's in for the shock of his live. By now you should have received my review schedule. If not please let me know and I'll send it to you.

Lady Sesshoumaru: Thanks for waiting so long! 


	3. Narasa the Snow Owl

Before I go on, I really must explain the fable Miroku is talking about. It's important to the story.

Narasa, The Snow Owl

Once upon a time in ancient Japan, there lived a flock of unusual birds. Their eyes were the palest shade of blue, almost icy and transparent in nature, and their feathers were snow white. So beautiful and angelic were they, the people of the land called them snow owls. The snow owls lived in the dense forests of Japan surrounding the villages.

In one generation of owls, there was a small fledging named Narasa. Narasa was the smallest of his flock, the last to open his eyes, and the last to fly. The other fledglings ignored him for the first few months of his life, but as Narasa grew, so did their jealousy. Narasa quickly grew to become the most beautiful of the flock, with feathers of the purest white that seemed to sparkle in the sunlight. His eyes were a paler blue than the other owls too. The other fledglings went from ignoring him to teasing him, and they were merciless in their torture. They robbed him of his food, they pushed him out of the nest, and did everything possible to make Narasa's life miserable.

Narasa finally left the flock, searching for some sort of happiness on his own. He flew all over Japan, observing everything around him. His attentions fell from the animals and youkai around him to the humans. He marveled at them, wondering how such a strange species managed to survive. Some were a complex of emotions, some were good to a fault, and others were so evil their very auras choked Narasa on sight. But the ones that held Narasa's attention were the weak and helpless ones. He paid particular attention to the children and the crippled. They way they strived valiantly along, even though they were dependant upon others around them, made Narasa admire and respect them. They became a part of Narasa's heart, for he felt as if he were a kindred spirit with these creatures.

As Narasa flew over a volcano on the very northern tip of Japan, a bright flash caught his gaze. His sharp, pale eyes glanced down and froze on the sight below him. A group of villagers were 'disposing' of the crippled and sick of their village by pushing them into the mouth of a black volcano. There was one left out of the many they brought with them; a woman, beautiful but crippled in her right leg. One of the young men of the village picked her up and tossed her into the volcano. Narasa reacted without thinking, diving into the volcano behind her. The villagers watched in awe as a small owl lifted the woman with impossible strength over the opposite side to safety. In his rush to save her, he was fatally injured. His strength slowly leaked away from him as he set the woman down gently in a field of lilies. Narasa crumpled to the ground beside her, struggling to breathe.

"Why did you save me, little one?" the woman asked, her voice like bells in Narasa's fleeting hearing.

Narasa sighed. "You do not deserve to die because you are weak."  
  
"Why do you care?"

"Because no one else does."

The woman tipped her head to the side, her dark hair cascading over her shoulder. "Now that you know your selflessness will cost you your life, would you do it again?"

With his last breath, Narasa whispered, "I would."

Narasa shuddered and died. Just as his soul was retreating from his body to Nirvana, the woman started to glow. She changed before Narasa, from a crippled peasant to one of the three Fates. She touched Narasa's chest, and it instantly rose and fell with his breathing. She stood over him, smiling.

"Little Narasa, you will not die today. Your love for the helpless has changed your heart, and now I will change your body. From now own you will look like a human, with the life of a youkai. I will give you the power to protect those that need it be they youkai or human."

As she spoke, Narasa's body changed from the small owl to a human man. The feathers on his head turned to silver-white hair, while the others molted away to pale, porcelain-like skin. His eyes remained the same icy blue. The Fate smiled again, her hands stretched out to him. In them was a white gi and leather boots. When Narasa finished dressing, he bowed low before her.

"You are kinder than what I deserve," he said reverently. "In repayment for such a gift, myself and any children I sire that choose to will protect those that are weaker than ourselves."

The Fate nodded. "Then any child who chooses your path will be reborn in a burst of light, just as you are now."

The Fate smiled and disappeared.

Years later, in a nearby village, a scream split the morning air. A woman ran out of her home, her fear and anxiety marring her pretty features. The others in the village wake and scurried toward the woman.

"What is it?" one man asked. The woman dropped to her knees and sobbed.

"My child. She's missing."

The rest of the morning was spent searching the nearby forest for the child. Narasa watched them intently, his cerulean eyes glittering in the darkness of his tree. The child was only five human years old, yet they allowed her to wander the woods unattended. Narasa himself nearly killed the child unawares, but the girl's innocent eyes and sweet smile won her a place in his heart. Since then, Narasa stayed close to her. He left the villagers to their futile search, his nose leading him toward the little girl.

A shriek pierced the forest, followed by a growl. Another shriek and all was quiet once again. The mother of the missing girl froze in place, the blood draining from her face.

She called for the child once…

Silence.  
  
Twice…

Nothing.

The mother collapsed against another villager, weeping for her lost child. Suddenly, the body of a lion youkai landed in front of her. She shrieked, frightened, but stopped in wide-eyed wonder. Behind the body of the dead youkai stood the little girl they were looking for. She smiled and waved to her mother. Her mother swept her into her arms in a fit of tears as the other villagers surrounded them. The village miko removed the child from her mother's hands and inspected her for injuries.

There were none.

The only thing out of place about the child was the large amount of feathers in her clothes and hair.

"What happened to you child?" the miko asked, removing one feather for closer inspection. It was a pure white, nearly the same height as the child. They were like the feathers of the snow owl. The child giggled.

"A mean old kitty grabbed me and tried to eat me. Narasa saved me and brought me back. He's so nice."  
  
"Narasa?"

The girl nodded. "Narasa is a very nice man. So pretty. His hair is whiter than snow. He protected me and brought the kitty with us. He's sorry he had to kill it in front of me, and left it as a gift."

The villagers stared at the nearby trees in wonder, then in awe as a streak of white settled in a nearby tree. The little girl waved at it and it disappeared. The men of the village nodded their heads in respect and dragged the body of the youkai away to be cleaned. The bones would make effective weapons for the youkai exterminators in the village. The little girl's mother grasped her hand and lead her away from the miko toward their home.

"Come Midoriko. Your breakfast is ready."

Since that day, anyone too defenseless to help themselves were said to be under the watchful eyes of Narasa, the Immortal. Anyone who entered the forests alone asked the Immortal to protect them from the various wild youkai that roamed it, and anyone found with feathers attached to their clothes were said to have been protected from harm by the Immortal.

Every spring in the field of lilies beside the volcano, feathers would appear out of nowhere, floating on the breeze as a symbol of the Immortal's birth. Soon, Narasa's name was forgotten and as his descendants multiplied in number, they became the race of Immortals, beings that looked like humans, had the powers of gods, and lived like youkai.

The morale of the story is: Sometimes, a selfless sacrifice is all it takes to make you more than you ever thought possible.

-------


	4. Where is Rin?

{Disclaimer: See Chapter One, lovely!}

Chapter Three: 

Where is Rin?!

The once proud, impenetrable fortress that was Sesshoumaru's castle was slowly burning to the ground. 

The entire western part of the castle was engulfed in flames, with the southern and eastern wings not far behind. The only part of the fortress that wasn't touched by the fire was the courtyard they were standing in. Servant scurried all over the grounds, each with buckets of water in their hands. The group stood in disbelief for only an instant, then picked up buckets of their own and helped fight the blaze. Kirara, Sesshoumaru and Shorin brought water back and forth from a nearby lake, and Sango, Miroku, and Inuyasha doused anything flaming. Shippou stayed out of the way, waiting for the others to finish. 

+++++++

The fire finally died at dawn. Sesshoumaru stared at his home in silence. The entire western wing; which was the servants' sleeping quarters; was completely gutted. The southern wing; which held Sesshoumaru's quarters and his study; was not as bad. The flames had destroyed most of his chambers, and a few scrolls in the study. The dining room table in the eastern wing was burned in half, with a few paintings destroyed by water as well. Sango and the others stood beside him quietly, waiting for someone to speak. 

Unfortunately, that person was Inuyasha.

"Well," he said, placing his hand on Sesshoumaru's shoulder. "Looks like we're even."

"What are you talking about, half breed?" Sesshoumaru growled. Shippou moved from Inuyasha's shoulder to Sesshoumaru's, like he knew what was coming next and didn't want to be near Inuyasha when it happened.

"You said I couldn't protect Kagome, right? Well, those are strong words coming from a man that can't protect his own household."

Sesshoumaru answered him by backhanding him in his jaw. Blood sputtered from Inuyasha's split lip. Just as he was going to return the blow;

WHAM!

"Don't be a jerk, Inuyasha!" Sango scowled, holding her boomerang over his head. Inuyasha glared up at her.

"Stay out of it!"  
  
"I will not! You're such an ass! The man's home just burned to the ground, and you want to make jokes and piss him off? You don't have a brain in your head, do you?"

Inuyasha stood up, ready to pound Sango, when Sesshoumaru's voice interrupted him. "There is no need for your sympathies, huntress. I have another castle. We will go there shortly."

He walked away from them to Shorin, who was stomping on a smoldering bush.

"Shorin."

She turned around, bowing low as she addressed him. "Hai, Lord Sesshoumaru?"  
  
"Where is Jaken?"  
  
Shorin glanced at the remains of the northern part of the castle. "He is in the infirmary with Aniki-sama. He was badly injured in the attack."

"Attack?"  
  
"Hai, my lord."  
  
Sesshoumaru flicked some ashes off his pants leg. 'I figured the fire was some sort of mistake. Who dared attack my home?'

"My lord?"

Sesshoumaru looked at the general, his stoic mask belying the fury in his eyes. "Yes?"  
  
"The child, my lord. We cannot find her."

'Rin. How did I forget Rin?' "What do you mean you cannot find her?" he said, unaware of how loud he was. Shorin flinched.

"She was last seen in the western wing with Jaken. I believe they were playing hide-and-seek. She has not been seen since the fire."

Sesshoumaru lowered his head, unaware of Shippou on his shoulder or Inuyasha slowly approaching. 'Rin is…dead. Again.' His hand rested on the hilt of the Tenseiga, willing it to life. It didn't respond. 'That's right. The Tenseiga will only revive whole bodies. If Rin died in the fire, then her body is no longer.' He started to growl, the hair on his neck standing on end. Shippou climbed off his shoulder to his feet. 

'If I were here, I could have saved her. If I hadn't listened to Aniki's warning about Kagome, then I would have been here.' 

Sesshoumaru's eyes glowed red.

'If it were not for Inuyasha's incompetence, I would have been here for Rin.'

Sesshoumaru turned around as calmly as possible, his youki swirling around him in clouds of red and gold. He glared at Inuyasha, who stopped in his tracks a few inches from Sesshoumaru. Sesshoumaru walked to him calmly, resting his hand on Inuyasha's shoulders. 

"Sesshoumaru…are you o. k.?" Inuyasha asked nervously. Sesshoumaru nodded, considering for a moment crushing Inuyasha's collarbone before regaining his control.

He turned to Shorin before releasing Inuyasha. "Gather what is left of the troops, servants, and Aniki and Jaken. We are going to the castle by the sea."

Sesshoumaru wrapped his tail around Shippou as he formed his 'cloud'. "You," he said to Inuyasha calmly "and your friends are coming with me."

Sesshoumaru flew away, leaving the others to wonder about his sanity. Sesshoumaru set Shippou down on the cloud as he flew, his silver hair billowing in the morning breeze. 

"Who's Rin, Sesshoumaru?" Shippou asked, whispering. 

"Rin was my ward."

"Is she really dead?"

"I believe so."

Shippou quieted, his heart going out the youkai lord. He knew what it was like to lose someone, and he felt somehow closer to the youkai lord. Sesshoumaru noticed how quiet he was.

"I do not need your pity, kitsune."

Shippou nervously fingered the headband around his neck. "I don't pity you. I understand you."

Sesshoumaru nodded and turned back to the horizon. On a cliff above the ocean sat another castle, just as regal as the one that was destroyed hours before. Sesshoumaru sat the cloud down in the courtyard and waited for the others. Shorin arrived first, with Jaken and Aniki in her arms. She bowed to Sesshoumaru and Shippou before entering the castle gates. Inuyasha and the others weren't far behind, Sango and Miroku on Kirara's back. 

"A servant will show you to your rooms," Sesshoumaru said as they landed. "You will be provided with suitable clothing as well." He turned and left, heading for the southern part of the castle and the study in its wings. When he finally reached the study door, he slid it open and stood there. Inside were the flower arrangements Rin made the last time they were here. Sesshoumaru remembered how determined the child was to make them, and how pleased she was when he said he liked them. 'I should have been there,' he thought to himself as he shut the study door. He walked to his desk and started on the mound of paperwork. Just as he was getting lost in the figures on the scroll in front of him, there was a knock at the door. 

Sesshoumaru sniffed, then growled irritably. "Go away, Inuyasha."

Inuyasha stepped inside, a small scowl on his face. "No."

Sesshoumaru's eyebrow quirked. "No?"

"That's right, no. I'm not leaving until you answer some questions."

Sesshoumaru sat back from his work and glared at Inuyasha. "I am in no mood for you. I suggest you leave before you anger me further."

Inuyasha sat down in one of the many chairs in the room. "I'll leave when you answer my questions."

Sesshoumaru considered tossing the hanyou out of the study window by his ears, but thought about the fight that would ensue afterward. It would mess up the room, and he didn't want his last memory of Rin desecrated in such a way. He sighed in long-suffering and motioned for Inuyasha to go ahead.

"Alright. First question: Who's Rin?"  
  
"None of your concern."

"She must be important for you to look the way you did. I haven't seen you like that since you found out Naraku had Kagome."

"What is your point, Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha stood up and leaned on the front of the desk, flicking some imagined dirt from under his nails. "My point is: Why are you so taken with Kagome all of a sudden? She's human, so you shouldn't give a damn what Naraku does to her. Instead, you're yelling at me about protecting her. She's only a stupid shard-"

"If you finish that sentence, I will slit your throat."

Inuyasha blinked, surprised. He looked at Sesshoumaru in confusion, then grinned. "Has the Taiyoukai of the West fallen for a human girl?" he teased. 

Sesshoumaru snorted. "Not likely."

Inuyasha tilted his head to the side in amusement. "Really? Then when you kissed her in the forest, what was that 'my father and Inuyasha be damned' stuff?"

Sesshoumaru blinked. He didn't remember saying that. 'When did I loose control as to not remember my own words?' He sighed inwardly and rubbed his temple, trying to ward off a nagging headache. It wasn't working.

"Inuyasha," he said, closing his eyes. "We will continue this discussion later. When you leave, send Shorin to me."

Inuyasha stared at him a moment, confused. He just knew he had him, yet Sesshoumaru sat just as calm as ever. He even dismissed him without opening his eyes. Inuyasha scowled and left the room. The instant he was gone, Sesshoumaru released a breath he didn't know he was holding. 'Why did I allow Inuyasha and his friends here?' he asked himself as he settled back to the figures on his desk. 

Moments later, Shorin knocked on his door."You summoned me, my lord?"  
  
"I did. I want you to talk to the kitsune and see if he has anything of Lady Kagome's that will help you track her. Go back to the clearing in the woods and see if you can find any sign of her."

"Hai, my lord."

Sesshoumaru waited until she was gone, then left the study. Entering the northern end of the castle, he made his way to the infirmary. On one bed was Aniki, who looked a lot better than the last time Sesshoumaru saw him. He still had various cuts in his fur, but they weren't as deep as they had been before the fire. Aniki looked up and smiled as Sesshoumaru sat down beside him.

"Some night, right Sesshoumaru-sama," Aniki whispered. Sesshoumaru said nothing. He nodded instead, going over last night's events.

"What's wrong, my lord?"

"Kagome is missing. The hanyou that attacked you attacked her."  
  
"Is she dead, my lord?" Aniki gasped. 

Sesshoumaru shook his head. "No, though I doubt that will stay the case for long. I have no idea what Naraku's plans are."

"A miko as pure as Kagome-sama in the hands of that filth is utterly disgraceful. That is not all that worries you, is it Sesshoumaru-sama?"

Sesshoumaru fought the urge to sigh, hiding behind his emotionless mask instead. "A ward of mine is dead."  
  
"She's not, Sesshoumaru-sama," croaked a voice behind them. Aniki and Sesshoumaru turned around. Jaken barely stood by his bed, holding his staff of heads to keep steady. There were bruises and cut all over his little green body, and a rip in the shoulder of his gi relaying where the worst blow was struck. 

"Rin is not dead, she was taken!"

Sesshoumaru probed Jaken's memory in barely leashed fury as Jaken mentally showed him how the large forces of youkai swarmed his castle in his absence.

********

"Jaken, what was that?" Rin asked as she tapped his shoulder. They were playing hide-and-seek, and Rin was it. She found Jaken quickly, and was tagging him 'it' when a large boom came from the eastern part of the castle. Jaken sniffed the air, then grabbed the child and ran toward Sesshoumaru's room on the southern wing. He slid the door open viciously, shoved the child in, and slammed the door closed. 

"Rin is scared, Jaken," Rin cried as the toad youkai stood in front of her, his staff of heads raised in front of him. Jaken didn't want to admit it, but Rin had grown on him and he would protect her without Sesshoumaru's warnings. Another crash came from the northern part of the castle, then the clash of metal against metal as fighting began. Rin paled behind Jaken and started to cry.

"What's going on, Jaken?"

"I don't know. Don't cry, Rin. Everything will be o. k. Sesshoumaru-sama will save us."

The door suddenly caved in. Standing on the other side was the baboon-clad Naraku, grinning. "Well, it seems Sesshoumaru isn't here. No matter, I'll have what I came for."

He stepped inside and Jaken immediately released a burst of flame from the staff of heads. "Leave Sesshoumaru-sama's home, Naraku!" Jaken hissed. Naraku laughed as the arm Jaken burned off regenerated.

"Now, now. Is that anyway to treat a guest? How rude." A tentacle slapped the staff out of Jaken's hands, and another speared his shoulder. Jaken fell on his side as blow after blow sliced his face and ribs. He remained in front of Rin as Naraku continued his assault. Rin hugged the poor toad when Naraku stopped.

"Are you o. k.?" Rin whimpered. Jaken said nothing, but glared at Naraku in contempt. Naraku shook his head.

"It seems you have the same disease as your master, Jaken," he taunted. Jaken sat up with his last ounce of strength, still trying to shield the child behind him.

"What do you care if my master's hobbies? Leave!"  
  
"You will not order me, toad!" Naraku hissed. Another tentacle connected with Jaken's temple, knocking the toad into semi-consciousness. He was vaguely aware of Rin screaming for him to help her when Naraku grabbed her and dragged her out of the room as the room caught fire. His last memory was of one of the human servants bursting into the room and dragging him out, saving his life.

*********

"Forgive this poor servant, Sesshoumaru-sama," Jaken said as he struggled to prostrate himself by Sesshoumaru's feet. "I failed you."

"You did no such thing, Jaken."

Jaken looked up, surprised. Sesshoumaru motioned for him to return to his bed. When he did, Sesshoumaru placed the covers over him, mindful of his injuries.

"I said for you to protect Rin to the best of your abilities in my absence. That is what you did."

Sesshoumaru stood up and left the room, never seeing the shocked look on Jaken's face, nor the small smile on Aniki's. He went back to his study and returned to work, his heart lifted by the news that Rin was still alive.

-------

SF: Now everyone that thought I'd kill little Rin-chan today can chill. Man, you guys are ruthless.

Sesshou: {::grabbing SF by the neck::} If you put her life in danger again, yours is forfeit!

SF: Yeah yeah. {::Sesshou drops SF::} OW!!! Stupid Dog Toy! It's great that you want to protect Rin and all, but you can't find her if you don't stop trying to kill me. Jeeze, who do you think runs this chicken shack, you?  


Sesshou: Indeed I do. I mean what I said.

SF: Alright. Calm down. Rin is alive, but where is she? Only I know, and on Monday you'll know too. The review responses, the recommendation and the preview are below.

Chapter Four: Rin Found!

Kagome continued to shudder, whimpering slightly. She glimmered, then started to fade away.

"Naraku is trying to wake me up. Rin, stay here with Sesshoumaru-sama," she whispered before she completely disappeared. Sesshoumaru growled, the sound like thunder in Rin's ears. 

Whoever woke Kagome up so painfully was going to pay.

RECOMMENDATION: Everything's Changed by Kai19

Another great S/K fic, this one by Kai19. 'Everything's Changed' is set after the Shikon no Tama is complete and Naraku's sick behind is deader than…well, just dead. I mean, isn't that what we all want? I know I do. Anyway, before I got sidetracked, Inuyasha ends up going to Hell with Kikyou in the end (BOOO!!!!! HISS!!!), leaving Kagome to morn with Sango, Miroku and Shippou. The jewel sends Kagome back to her time alone, but she finds a grown Shippou waiting on her. Away from them is the Great Demon himself, though he has become a tad depressed {::gasp::} and bored with life. In an instant, that changes when he and Kagome cross paths one day at the mall. {Man, I need to find this mall!} I got sidetracked again. Hold on…here it is. Anyway, Kagome learns that a lot has changed, not only with Sesshoumaru, but with her so-called life as a whole. This is a great fic and I'm waiting for her to update b/c she left it at a really good part. So go see 'Everything's Changed' and review, review, review!

RESPONSES:

Fanfiction:

Crystal-Chan: Yeah, I get told that a lot. Thanks so much! *glomp* Come back soon!

Flambeau-Willow, DemonLady, Ashleigh, D-chan, Kagoe-Shippo: Thanks so much! 

Psychotic Seraph: I can't answer your question out loud b/c it might ruin the surprise for some people, but you are on the right track. 

Chihiro Kohaku: Thanks! I'm still mad at you for not telling me you write! I can't believe you! *sniff*

Laina Inverse: Thanks for defending me. I don't know what Inu-chan's malfunction is. He's so mean sometimes. Thanks for the love too.

Tokia: Thanks so much! A lot of people like the fable, well everyone except Inu-chan. But I don't pay him any attention. 

Disturbed-Demon-Gurl: Thanks for the love! Of course I don't mind if you recommend my story. The more the merrier! 

AkzTp: I know! Me too, but it was Sesshou's idea, believe it or not. He said...what did you say again, Sesshou? Sesshou: I said, since the fox pup is also to be protected. I gave my word to protect both of them. SF: Thank you. No, there isn't really a fable like the one in the story. I made it up. The Tosusaiga is supposed to be a variation between the Tenseiga and the Tetsusaiga, but it somehow got screwed up. I don't know. You're idea makes sense, but I'm not going to tell you if you're right or not. I'm just that evil. Muhahahahahahah!!

Dark Neko-chan: Thanks! You drew a picture? Oh please let me see! Thanks for the other one, I'm already arranging to put it on mm. The next chapter is coming soon!

Jazzylady: The fable is a real trip, and by the last three chapters of the series you'll really get the picture. All questions will be answered, and more will be asked! (I'm so cryptic! Muhahahahahah!)

Hoshi-chan: I CAN'T FIND YOU...AGAIN!!!! ARRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGGG!!!! I'm so frustrated! I can't find your poem! Why? You probably don't know and it's probably not your fault. If you come up with anymore names to call Inu-chan pass them on. Sesshou's running out of insults.

Michi-Chan: Don't feel stupid. FF wouldn't let me put up the real title for the story, so a lot of people were lost. Thanks for the love!

PasoLover: Thanks! My muse asked for a story about a bird, and this one came up and out. Sounded good, so I kept it and used it for this story. Thanks so much! ::blushes::

Anio Saori: He hasn't killed her yet. I don't know what he's waiting on. I believe it has something to do with the nature special we watched a month ago. Something about how a predator stalks his prey, or something inane like that. I got him from somebody, but I can't remember who. Someday I will and ask her to send you one too.

BeyondWords: While you were away, _I _got sick and now I have to take antibiotics. I can't take those horse pills, so they give me that pink bubble-gum stuff that looks like liquid play-do. Still gross. I'm glad you got to see you're friend and I hope she arrived safely. Thanks for the love! The whole Shippou thing was Fluffy-I mean Sesshou's idea, if you can believe it. 

Namesake: The museum worker doesn't appear in this one, but she does in 'Trial' so be on the lookout for her. If you do draw one, send it! I'll love it like my own muse...well, maybe a little more than my muse since she sold me out for a lousy $100. I do have a specific schedule and its always posted on ff and mm when I update it. Just in case I forget to for mm, its the same as ff.

Say-Chan the Pyro: I'm so glad so many people like that fable! It was once a bedtime story for my muse. 

Em Starcatcher: If you do draw it, send it. I love pictures, as I'm sure you can see. As for Narasa, one of his descendents does show up, but not until the last three chapters of the fic. If you don't have your prize by the time I post this, email me back and I'll send it again. Inu-chan tried to send them for me, so its a possibility that it might be screwed up.

Haruka: Sesshoumaru gave Kagome the headband so that his claim of protection would be easily seen instead of lifting up her shirt and exposing the mark. Remember, back then for a woman to show her stomach at all was lewd and disgraceful, plus Sesshou likes to show off. The mark itself is going to help him find her, but even that can be deactivated. You're question was perfectly written. What is your native language, if you don't mind me asking?

Mistress Fluffy: Thanks so much! Yup, this is the fable Miroku and Sesshou were talking about. I haven't read your updates yet b/c I'm sick. My brother had a summer flu and decided that misery loves company. I'm taking medicine and trying to sleep it off. I've been sick for God knows how long, and that's before I went to the doctor. Sorry about not getting to them, but I'm coming!

Del_Kaidin: No, I've never heard of it...well I have but I'm not familiar with it. What's it about, exactly?

Enchanted Miko: Yup, the one and the same, even though I didn't know she was Kirara's master too.

Silver Phoenix: When you say new looks, you mean clothes, right? I like the change too, especially in Kagome. I just didn't understand why anyone wanted to walk around and fight in an uncomfortable school uniform. Thanks for the love and I'm going to update Monday.

Tessa: If you decide to change it, then good, if not then good. I like you either way. Do you have any stories that I can recommend? I would love any recommendations you can spare.

J-lynn: Thanks for staying up so late just for me! I'm so flattered! Don't hesitate to email me anytime!

Steff: Yeah, Sesshou is a little occ, but it's necessary. He should be back to his old, emotionless self shortly. Thanks for the email address! 

Banana Flavored Eskimo: You're back! Yay! I kinda thought you might take my comment about your name the wrong way. I do like it, and its very original. And everyone loves a conga-dancing hampster. I'm always open to ideas too, so if you have any hand them up!

AkxTp: I haven't the slightest idea which one. I didn't think that far ahead. Sorry. Most of my stories are finished except for 'To Bear...'

Strawberry Shortcake: Yup, as for the sword is in here somewhere.

Tenshi no Yami: Thanks for the muse and the love for the fable! A lot of people like it, and I'm really happy about it. Hold on, my muse is trying to climb up my leg.........OK, I'm back. Sorry about that. Um, chapter three is coming Monday!

Cherry-Wolf: I'm not thinking about Taskui-chan. If he really wants to tangle, tell him to step up. Oh, um, on to better things. Thanks for the love, and I agree with Inuyasha needing to stick to something he knows, even though the idea of him drunk is kinda scary. I just got Sesshou off the booze and...hey! Sesshou. Sesshou: {::hiding whisky bottle behind his back::} What? SF: Don't what me! I saw that! Give it here! Sesshou: What are you screeching about, woman? SF: You know what I'm talking about! Give me the whiskey! Sesshou: No. I don't have to do anything. SF: Oh you don't? {::to SW::} I've got to go. I have a Dog Toy to hurt. 

Youkai Yume: Sorry about the long viewer responses and the short chapter. I'll try really hard to make the next one longer. Thanks for the review!

Hika-chan: Thanks! I can't answer you're question right now but never fear! It will be answered before the series is over! 

ANAme-chan: Thanks! Welcome to the nuthouse and beware Miroku. He hasn't escaped, but he does like to stick his hands out of the cage.

Fujiwara no Sai: Woah. {::head spinning from all the questions::} Wait a minute while I sit down. Sesshou: Humans, so weak. SF: I'm not human, remember? Sesshou: There is enough human blood in you. You are weak. SF: For the love of...don'tkillSesshoudon'tkillSesshoudon'tkillSesshou...ok, I'm better now. Um, as for your questions, I can't answer them all. If I do, I'd ruin the story for you. Ok, for the ones I can answer: Kagome is from the future, just like in the anime. Kagome does change, but if you really think about it, she's been changing into something from the beginning. Getting over Inuyasha will make her a different person.

Mediaminer:

Chihiro Kohaku: Thanks! I'm coming with more soon! 

Seeker of Death: Thanks so much! When did you move from ff to mm? Its a good idea anyway.

Mistress of Chaos: COKE!!! {::dives for Coke::} Gimmegimmegimmee! {::MoC gives SF Coke:: ::SF sits down and purrs in content::} I love Coke! I do I do! {::takes sip::} Ahhh...sheer heaven. Oh, yeah, wasn't I supposed to be doing something? Sesshou: {::snatches SF's coke::} Review, remember? SF:{::whimper::} Give it! Sesshou: {::holds it over his 6'6" frame::} Review! SF: Fine! {::to MoC::} I did forget about you, didn't I? Thanks for the praise, and for liking the fable. I'm really glad you like it. An update schedule...no prob. I'll be glad to send you one. It was Sesshou's idea for him to be in charge of Shippou while Kagome's away. Kago will kick ass until the last chapter of the series. 

Faith: Not a prob! I love to update, and I wish I could do it more often. Working and babysitting keeps that from happening, and when school starts that's another thing that'll get in the way. I'll be more than thrilled to read your stories. 

Duke of Spades: WHAT IN THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?!!! I've missed you. {::pouts::} You're doing a picture for me...yay! Don't worry about Eternal Angel, you're secret's safe with me. Inu-chan: But not me. I'm telling. SF & DoS: DON'T TELL!!! PLEASE?!! Inu-chan: I'm telling, I'm telling! SF: Aww...so mean of Inu-chan! Go get him, Sesshou. Sesshou: My pleasure. {::runs after Inu-chan::} Yay! He'll stop Inu-chan for sure. Don't worry about taking too long for my picture. I'm just thrilled you drew one at all! I LOVE pictures. If you wanted to be in my fic, just say so. I'm looking for someone to date Inu-chan in 'To Bear...'. Thanks for the love!

Yukiko: Thanks for the love! I need it! I'll try to make the chapters longer, but it's kinda hard to keep it from sounding like mush. Don't worry, I'm coming with another chapter Monday!

Shawna: I won't, I promise!

Sweetaznpnai4eva: I KNEW I forgot something! Sorry! Here it comes! It'll be next week's schedule, but you'll know that by the date. As a matter of fact, I'm on ff under the same name. The same stories are there, plus two I/K stories that aren't here.  


Whitelily: I'm glad she's over Inu-chan too. She's such a sap in the anime.


	5. Rin Found!

Disclaimer: Yeah right. If you think I own Inuyasha, then I own all of Tokyo too. {::gasps in horror as lawyers start to swarm::} I'm just playing! I don't own them! Man, can't you guys take a joke!

Eddie, Tessa, Kat421, Inuyashafan13, Xanthos, DemonLady, White Deer, Bagerwolf, Youkai Yume, Kagoe-Shippo, and J-Lynn: Thanks for reviewing and let me know if you have any questions!

SF: The amazing Dark Neko-Chan drew me a picture of Narasa over the weekend! To see it, because you should see it, go to media miner under his name and in my art folder. It's a beautiful piece of work and everyone thank Dark Neko-Chan for taking the time to grace us with it. Thanks!

Chapter Four: 

Rin Found!

Kagome woke up to sniffles, then sobs beside her. She opened one eye and was instantly blinded by the early morning sunlight. Her head throbbed insistently, and the crying was making it worse. Kagome tried to rub the back of her head, remembering the blow, but was stopped in mid air. Kagome cracked one eye open, looking up at her hands. They were chained to the wall, and she found that her feet were too. The chains jangled against each other as she moved, and the crying stopped. 

"Onee-chan?"

Kagome blinked, waiting patiently for her eyes to adjust to the light as her mind registered the voice.

"Rin?"

"Onee-chan!" the girl squealed, throwing her arms around her. Kagome winced, but smiled as Rin cried on her shoulder. "It's o. k."  
  
"Rin thought Kagome-oneechan was dead!"

"No, I'm not dead. My head hurts, though."

Rin pulled away. "Rin is sorry. Rin didn't mean to hurt Kagome."

"Don't worry about it. You didn't hurt me. You're scent's actually helpful."

As Rin hugged her again, Kagome wondered when her sense of smell became so strong. The scent of sulfur and fresh blood approached their room. Kagome stiffened.

"Rin, get behind me."

Rin did as she was told as Naraku entered the room in the disguise of the human prince. Kagome steeled her face in cold indifference as the hanyou caressed it.

"Are you not pleased to see me, miko? I'm happy to see you."

Kagome twisted her face away from him, her eyes closed. 

Naraku frowned. "That is no way to treat your host." He peered around Kagome to Rin, who had her hands fisted in Kagome's hair. "There you are, little one. How about you move over there so your onee and I can talk?"

Rin started to move when Kagome shook her head. "Stay."

Rin stayed. 

Naraku growled and reached around Kagome. He grabbed Rin's wrist and yanked her away from Kagome, ripping some of Kagome's hair out in the process. He tossed the child to the futon in the far corner of the room, then turned back to Kagome.

"Why is she here, Naraku?" Kagome demanded. 

Naraku shrugged. "As an amusement. She's Sesshoumaru's little human, isn't she?"  
  
"Sesshoumaru's gonna kill you, you sick fuck."

Naraku grinned, grabbing her chin and forcing her head up. "Such language for a miko. You have no idea how attractive that is."

"Why am I here?" Kagome asked, intent on changing the subject. Naraku knew this, but allowed it for the moment.

"Why do you think you're here?"  
  
"Not to piss Inuyasha off, I hope. If so, you have the wrong girl."

Naraku ran a hand through her hair, holding her steady when she tried to jerk away. "I don't care about him. He won't be able to track us anyway, because my castle moves at dawn every day. You're here because I want you to be."

"What are you going to do to Rin?" 

Naraku turned to look at Rin over his shoulder. Rin whimpered and scooted closer to the wall. "Anything I please."

"Like hell," Kagome growled, her eyes turning white. Naraku snarled back and smacked her, knocking her head against the wall.

"So you want to play, do you?" he hissed in her ear. Naraku stopped and kissed it, nicking her. Kagome winced, but didn't move otherwise. Naraku smiled.

"You'll learn to fear me, miko. I'll make you into what I want you to be."

He turned and left. Kagome breathed a sigh of relief, vaguely aware of the blood dribbling down her cheek. Rin gasped and crawled to her. 

"Are you o. k. oneechan?"  
  
Kagome nodded, fighting unconsciousness. She knew she couldn't leave Rin by herself with that sicko around, but how to protect her was another matter entirely. She thought of the blood on her cheek and came up with an idea.

"Rin, I want you to reach inside your kimono for a handkerchief. Use it to clean my face."

Rin did as she was told, gently dabbing at the blood as instructed. "What about the cut?" she asked.

"It'll be gone when you finish."

Rin nodded and wiped the rest of the blood off Kagome's face. As Kagome said, the cut was gone, not even a scar left. Rin smiled.

"All done!"

"Good," Kagome whispered. She was loosing the battle with sleep, but she still fought on.

"Put it next to your heart. Don't let go of it and don't let anyone know you have it." Rin nodded and put the handkerchief in the inner folds of her kimono. Kagome sighed. "Good. Go lay down, Rin."

Rin started to protest, but did as she was told. "Now sleep."

The handkerchief glowed for a split second, then faded as Rin went to sleep. Kagome followed soon after.

^^^^^^^^

"What are you doing in Rin's dream, Kagome-oneechan?" Rin asked as she hugged Kagome's knee. "And why are you dressed so funny?"

Kagome looked down at herself. Rin was dressed in an orange kimono with a white obi. Her hair was up in braids, with little yellow sunflowers weaved inside them. Kagome was in a yellow mini sundress, with yellow high heeled sandals and straw hat to match. Rin's dream was really Kagome's, but Kagome didn't feel like arguing.

"To play with you, Rin."

Rin grinned and turned to look around her. They were in a large field of lilies, with the summer sun shining down on them. Rin grinned at all the pretty flowers around her, then gasped. Kagome looked in the direction Rin was looking, and nearly gasped as well. Standing with his back to them, his silver hair and his normal robes billowing in the wind was

"SESSHOUMARU-SAMA!!!!"

Rin ran toward him, her arms outstretched. Sesshoumaru looked over his shoulder, surprise flickering over his face. When he turned around, his mask of indifference was back on. Kagome sighed and shook her head as Rin collided with Sesshoumaru's knee.

"Rin missed Sesshoumaru-sama."

"Rin," he warned. "What have I told you?"

Rin chewed on her lip thoughtfully. "I have missed you, Sesshoumaru-sama?"

"Correct."

Rin grinned and hugged his knee tighter, earning a pat on the head. She released him and skipped away as Kagome approached him.

"How did Rin get here?" Sesshoumaru asked as Kagome sat down on the grass. Kagome motioned for him to sit beside her. He dragged her into his lap as soon as he was seated, his arms encircling her shoulders.

"I made a talisman so she could come with me," Kagome explained, leaning back against Sesshoumaru's chest as she watched Rin chase a butterfly. "I wanted her with me when I sleep so Naraku can't terrorize her."

Sesshoumaru nodded. "Where are you?"

"I don't know. It wouldn't help you if I did. Naraku said that the castle moves at dawn everyday."

Sesshoumaru rested his head on her shoulder, groaning a little.

"What's wrong?" Kagome asked. "Are your legs falling asleep again?"  
  
"No," he grumbled. He shimmered a little, then solidified. "I fell asleep at my desk."

Kagome giggled, her hat being tossed across the field in response. Rin picked it up and used it to chase butterflies.

"I am glad someone takes pleasure in my misery."

Kagome petted his hand. "Aww..." she cooed. "Is Seishou-sensei uncomfortable?"  
  
"I should roll you down this hill."

"Then you'd ruin my pretty dress."

Sesshoumaru sighed. "I swear, you two will be the death of me yet."

Kagome laughed and shook her head. She frowned suddenly, remembering something she wanted to ask him.

"Seishou, why did you kiss me?"  
  
Silence.

"Seishou? I know you heard me."

Sesshoumaru sighed and hugged her tighter. "You are in danger right now. Let's discuss it when you are safe."

Kagome nodded in defeat. "So how do you plan on tracking us?" she asked.

"Your mark. That is what it is for, after all."

"But you don't know where Naraku's castle will be."

"Does not matter. I will find you both."

Kagome smiled and brushed the back of her hand against his cheek. "I don't doubt it. Why are you so affectionate in here, but so cold out there?"  
  
"I do as I please, even in my dreams."

"Nice to know you're still as arrogant as-"

Kagome winced sharply, jerking against Sesshoumaru's arms.

"Kagome, what is it?"

"Oh!" Kagome gasped. She jerked completely from Sesshoumaru's lap and onto the grass. Rin ran up to them, holding a fistful of lilies. When she saw Kagome on the ground, with Sesshoumaru over her, she dropped the lilies and kneeled by her side.

"Is oneechan gonna be o. k.?"

"I do not know."

Kagome continued to shudder, whimpering slightly. She glimmered, then started to fade away.

"Naraku is trying to wake me up. Rin, stay here with Sesshoumaru-sama," she whispered before she completely disappeared. Sesshoumaru growled, the sound like thunder in Rin's ears. Whoever woke Kagome up so painfully was going to pay.

^^^^^^^^^^

-------

SF: So here's Rin everyone, safe and sound.

Inuyasha: Safe and sound? Are you dense? She and Kagome are NOT safe and sound! They're with NARAKU, the bastard!

SF: Ok, maybe safe and sound isn't appropriate. 

Inuyasha: Damn straight. So when do I get to come in and save the day?

SF: Huh?

Inuyasha: You know what I'm talking about. I come in, cut off Naraku's sick head, rescue Kagome and toss the kid back to Fluffy. You know, the obvious ending.

SF: ::laughing:: You can't be serious? When did I say I would do an obvious ending?

Inuyasha: What?! Don't tell me you're going to let Fluffy rescue her?

SF: ::shrug:: Ok, I won't.

Inuyasha: ::throwing a fit:: But I want to be the hero! Its not fair SF!

SF: And who said I would be fair? The previews, recommendation and the responses are below.

Chapter Five: A Miko Of My Very Own

"You'd better get rid of her," Kikyou hissed, leaning over the desk in his face.

"Why should I?"  
  
"Why shouldn't you?"  
  
"Well," he began, leaning back in his chair. "Inuyasha has his own miko. I want one, too."

RECOMMENDATION: This Mess We're In by Volpa  


OK, for the summary: It's really two stories in one, with one in Kagome's time and the other in Feudal Era Japan. The one in Kagome's time has an amnesiac Kagome going to college. On her first day, she meets this guy by the name of Sesshou (not my Sesshou, a different one). We learn that they're both having strange dreams, unusual powers and can't remember a thing about their pasts. Now rewind to Feudal Era Japan, where the jewel hunters finally complete the jewel, only to have it shattered again. Sesshoumaru finds an injured Kagome and helps her out, but somehow can't seem to get our favorite miko out of is mind. That's as good of a summary as I can give for today, but the story is on both ff and mm. You know what comes next: Go read and review so she can update!

Responses: 

Fanfiction:

Crystal-Chan: I don't care if you've reviewed or not, I still love it when you do! What's Golden Sun?

AkxTp: I wouldn't hurt you for something that's not your fault! I'm a nice falcon, even though Sesshou says different. Stupid dog! Yup, Inu-chan can think, if you can believe it. Rin isn't stuck in a dream world. Sesshoumaru probed Jaken's mind for that little tid-bit of information. If you remember anything else you want to ask me, let me know!

Erin: Three months have gone by since Kagome and Sesshoumaru fought in the miko village, and she was with him for three weeks. Get it? Oh hell, I think I confused myself. Email me again if you don't and I'll get my moms to explain it. She's better at these things than I am.

Cherry-Wolf: Sesshou didn't start drinking 'till I started writing. I wonder if its connected in some way. ~.^ Oh well. Naraku is a real trip, the jerk! I know you didn't think I'd hurt Rin, did you? Shame on you! Oh, and when you get the chance, bop Tasuki-chan on the head for me. He hasn't done anything, but its still funny!

Flambeay-Willow: Relief will cause that in people, even Sesshou. He's not totally warm and fuzzy though, so don't panic. Just wait until a few chapters and you'll see.

Disturbed-Demon-Gurl: 'Easy Betrayal' huh? I'm going to have to check that out. Thanks for the love and I'm coming with another update this Friday.

Lilo: Ack! Wait a minute! I can't do any of that! Not yet at least! Just be patient and all will come.

Kidoairaku: Good job! {::pats K on the back::} You did figure it out! I wouldn't kill Rin because Sesshou would have a fit!

RoxyRavette: Thanks so much! I knew someone found the recommendations useful. I only do the S/K fics because they're so rare and hard to find. I'm always on the lookout for new stories, so if you find one you don't think I've read, email me and let me know.

Say-Chan the Pyro: Sesshou's going to go get them, I promise! Don't worry, I won't let Naraku hurt Rin!

Aino Saori: I know! Sesshou hasn't returned with my flute yet! On top of that, Kikyou is still walking around. Hey Sesshou! When are you going to kill Kikyou? Sesshou: When I get good and ready. SF: Well, excuse me. Stupid Dog Toy. Thanks for the warning, even though it's too late.

PasoLover: I don't like him either, but the toad needs a heart. So I gave him one. Ha. Naraku is up to his sick tricks again, the bloody pervert.

BeyondWords: Awwwwwwww....babies are so cute! I remember when my muse was a baby. You know, before she became the backstabbing ball of cunning! I swear, I think she's part kitsune too! Oh, I'm feeling better too, thank God! Being sick is torture! 

Gold Dragon: Good luck with the renovating, and the trip to Cali and Happy Birthday! Not a prob with the romance. I don't mind taking it slow, but by the end you'll be ready to kill me. I'm glad you enjoyed the fable. A picture of Narasa is on mediaminer under his name. 

Del_kaidin: Oh, well, there's something I didn't know. Proves my idea isn't so original after all. Thanks for telling me.

Shortcake: Kagome is here, and yes the sword's not. Its not coming for a while now, but it's coming, I swear! You're right, she could get away, but I don't think she knows that yet. 

MysticalAngel: Yeah, I felt sorry for Jaken too. Poor toad. N-E-Ways, tell Sesshou to stop being a butthole and help you review! Yank him out of whatever hole he crawled into.

FluffyGirl: I'll try, but I like to let everyone know that I at least read their review and appreciate it. I tell you what, how about we compromise: I'll put the thank you's together at the beginning of the chapter and answer questions at the bottom of the chapter, like today. What do you think?

Tokai: Don't worry about that! I wouldn't think you were stealing an idea! For heaven's sake, that would be so shallow of me. Go ahead and write it, and I hope its a great story.

Hiraikotsu Slinger: Thanks for reviewing and I hope to hear from you again!

Banana Flavored Eskimo: I thought you'd never come back after the little comment about your name. I honestly love it, and wasn't trying to offend you. Thanks for the gold sticker. {::shoves shoe in Sesshou's face::} See the pretty star Sesshou!

ANAme-chan: I know all about 'A Single Spark'. As a matter of fact, they're the ones that started my S/K obsession. Thanks for the love and I'm updating again on Tuesday!

Hoshi-chan1: Ohhhhhhhhhhh....I think I have seen that one. I'll have to go look at it again. Please don't hurt Inu-chan too badly, I do still need him.

Aphiopsyduck: I can't spell worth a crap, so if there were spelling errors please chalk them up to the stress Sesshou is putting me through. I can't wait for the new theatre to be built so I can kick him out! Um, anyway, don't worry about Rin. She'll stay breathing as long as I hold the keyboard. Kikyou will somehow get her's in the end. No prob about the story suggestions, I do them because S/K stories are so hard to find. The fable is a story I used to tell my muse to make her go to bed. It never worked but a lot of people still like it. 

Namesake: Thanks for saying that my characters are still in character. I worry about that. Sesshou is my favorite too, even if he is being a butt at the moment. 

Laina Inverse: Thanks! {::hugs blanket::} But I'm almost over my cold. It sucks to be sick, and I got revenge. Muhahahahahahahahahahahah!

Aki no Yume1: Naraku is planning something really sick, the twisted punk. He really doesn't give two shakes about Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha, he just wants to piss off one and be like the other. You'll see what I mean Friday. The sword is coming, so hold on!

Tenshi no Yami: I couldn't get rid of Jaken! I needed the little green faced booger! SF's muse: Mommy! SF said booger! SF: Oh hell. Tattletale. Anyway, I won't hurt Rin. For some reason, Naraku wants the keyboard. He wants to write and throws a real fit if I tell him no....so I tell him no.

Hinoke: I honestly thought I did! Please don't hurt me! {::ducks mallet::} If you hurt me, I can't continue...{::H. stops::} Thought so. I tried to put the entire name up on Fanfiction but it went screwy. The entire name is on mediaminer though, so if you get lost go there.

Em Starcatcher: Oooooooooo I love gifts! I do, I do I do! Thank you so much!

Mistress Fluffy**: **School sucks to no end, I swear, and it hasn't even started. Registration took for-bloody-ever and some jerk put gum in my hair. I mean really, aren't we a little too old for that crap! So now I have a chin-length bob, pissed off beyond all measure, and glad to be transferring away from that school. Sorry about reviewing one story, I'm still trying to figure out where that English credit I earned last semester ran off to.

Mediaminer:

Lady Sesshoumaru: Bits and pieces suck, and I hate to be confused like anyone else. And of course I wouldn't kill Rin! The only way for that to happen is for Naraku to take my keyboard.


	6. A Miko of My Own

{Disclaimer: Again, see chapter one. Unless you already know that I don't own them.}

Chapter Five: 

A Miko Of My Very Own

Kagome woke up, not to Naraku's sneering face, but the snarl of a very angry tiger youkai as he kicked her in the side. Kagome winced and tried to shield herself with her arms, but couldn't move for the chains. He kicked her again, and she cried out.

"Finally. You're awake, you little bitch!" the tiger snarled, his claws making neat little holes in her neck as he choked her. Kagome struggled, the chains jangling loudly.

"I'm going to make you pay for what you did to my brother!"

He squeezed tighter and Kagome's struggling became more insistent. He only tightened his grip more. Kagome started to black out when a firm voice from behind the youkai ordered

"Let go. Now."

The youkai released Kagome in a heap of dark green. The tiger moved to the side as Naraku entered the room. He stood Kagome up and surveyed her clothes. Her sleeveless shirt had a huge claw mark in the front, exposing her bra through the rips in the fabric, and her pants were nothing but tatters. Kagome was surprised they stayed together for so long. Naraku shook his head in disapproval.

"Tisk, tisk, tisk. You're a mess, my beautiful miko," he said cheerfully. He sat her down gently, then backhanded the tiger youkai across the chin.

"What did I tell you about her?!" Naraku snarled, miasma swirling around the fallen tiger. He struggled to breathe, clawing at its neck for air.

"I'm sorry, Naraku," he croaked. "But she killed my brother!"

"I don't care about your brother! I said not to touch her! The miko is MINE!!!" Naraku picked up the tiger and tossed him out of the window and down the hill below. He turned to Kagome, who was shuddering in the cold morning air.

"Forgive me, my love," he cooed, fishing a handkerchief out of his haori and wiping the blood from her split lip. "I told him not to come in here."

He left the room and came back with a new set of clothes. Using his claws to remove the tattered remains of Kagome's clothes, he slowly dressed her in new ones. Kagome turned away from him, hiding Sesshoumaru's mark against the wall. His eyes fell on her every feature, lapping them up like a hungry dog. Kagome felt her stomach lurch under the lustful look in his eyes. When he was finished, Naraku stood up and surveyed his work.

"Beautiful. You look like a princess instead of a miko. But I would have no less of my possessions."

"I am no one's _possession_!" she hissed. 

Naraku shook his head. "That's where you're wrong. You're here because you're mine. You were mine when you were Kikyou 50 years ago, and you're mine now." He walked to the doorway, turning to tell her one last thing before shutting the door.

"You're to eat dinner with me this evening. Be on your best behavior."

Kagome waited until he was gone to wake Rin. Rin sat up instantly, yawning. Kagome noticed the food on a tray near the door.

"Rin, go eat. You have to keep your strength up."

Rin nodded and grabbed an apple off the tray. "Where did oneechan get the pretty clothes?"

Kagome spared herself a glance. Naraku dressed her in a midnight blue kimono with a silver obi. There were little embroidered sakura blossoms in the fabric. He even removed the combat boots, replacing them with tiny white slippers. 'Oh great,' Kagome groaned to herself. 'That makes three possessive youkai, and two that seem to be just a little too affectionate for my own good.'

"Someone gave them to me."

Rin nodded, satisfied with the answer as she continued to eat.

++++++

Naraku stood in his quarters, smiling at the fuming miko in front of him.

"Why isn't she dead, Naraku?" Kikyou demanded, her fists balled at her sides. Naraku sat down behind his desk.

"Because I don't want her to be yet."

"You'd better get rid of her," Kikyou hissed, leaning over the desk in his face.

"Why should I?"  
  
"Why shouldn't you?"  
  
"Well," he began, leaning back in his chair. "Inuyasha has his own miko. I want one, too."

"What are you talking about," Kikyou asked, stepping back from the desk. Naraku snickered, watching as her face pale in front of him.

"The miko in there's still pure. You're not."  
  
"I know my soul isn't pure."

Naraku quirked an eyebrow. "Who said I'm talking about your soul, Kikyou?"

Kikyou backed against the door, ready to bolt at any second. "What are you talking about?" she asked again.

"I know all about you and Inuyasha. I can see his mark from here. I can smell him on you, _in you_, even now. You're no longer pure. You're just another whore."

Kikyou paled further, her eyes narrowed into slits. "Have more respect, hanyou. I don't fear you like she does."  
  
"Really?" he purred. He crossed the room and propped his hands against the wall, trapping her between them. "Then why are you so close to my door?"

Kikyou stiffened and Naraku laughed. He released her, shaking his head.

"I don't want you anymore. You're not the Kikyou you used to be. You're nothing more than a shell now. The miko I have is pure, powerful, and holds a wonderful secret inside her small, beautiful body. I'm going to enjoy tainting her as Inuyasha has tainted you. I will destroy her spirit and make her my pet. It could have been you, Kikyou, but you chose another."

"It would never have been me and if she's half as strong as you say she is, she won't be your pet either."

Naraku backhanded her, the back of her head striking the wall behind her before she fell to the floor. "Leave my house, Kikyou. Find your worthless hanyou."

Kikyou picked herself up off the floor and walked out the room without another word.

--------

Inuyasha: We beat down the Falcon for this, so everyone be happy. The next chapter is after the purple thingy at the bottom.

Sesshou: Its called a button, half breed!

Inuyasha: What was that?! You wanna start something, because we can go right now.


	7. Dinner Music

{Disclaimer: Duh. That's all you get. That's all I got.}

Kyu-bi, DemonLady, ShiniNekoGrl, Kelli, Diamond_DragonLeon, I Forgot, and Badgerwolf: Thanks so much!

SF: Oh yeah, I wanted you guys to know that Dark Neko-Chan gave me _another_ picture. This one is of a cute as pie Yukio. You know where to find it and give the girl some love for crying out loud. This chick works hard on these works of art and it shows!

Chapter Six: 

Dinner Music

Kagome was dragged to the dining room by a cat youkai. She struggled against the chains as the youkai slid open the dining room door and hauled her inside. The youkai shoved her into the chair closest to Naraku on his right. She gave the hanyou the chains, bowed and left the room. Naraku smiled as Kagome glared at him, still jerking against the chains.

"Stop that. You're going to hurt yourself," he warned. Kagome ignored him, tugging at the chains for all she was worth. Naraku sighed and yanked back. Kagome flew from her seat and into Naraku's lap head-first. She blushed and tried to right herself by his feet.

"As much as the thought of you down there excites me, I'd rather have you-" he hooked his hands under her arms and plunked her into his lap "right here."

Kagome struggled against him as the servants brought out their food. Naraku ignored her, holding her firmly as he watched the servants place the food on the table. He dismissed them when their task was done and prepared a plate one-handed. He sliced through a piece of meat with a claw and picked it up. Naraku turned to Kagome and held the meat against her lips. She quickly turned away quickly.

"Open."

Kagome ignored him, her eyes closed.

"I said open."

Kagome cracked open one eye defiantly, then closed it. 

"There are many ways to get your mouth open. I thought you'd appreciate the gentler way, but I guess I'll have to resort to more 'entertaining' measures."

Kagome heard the click of knives and stiffened. The thought of ANYTHING of Naraku's touching her grossed her out, but she'd rather comply than see what else he had up his sleeve. She opened her mouth slowly, wincing when his fingers touched her tongue.

"There now. That's better." 

Kagome opened her eyes as he prepared another piece of food. He hand fed her the entire meal, smiling at her every so often. Kagome felt her stomach lurch each time. When she was finished, he held a goblet of wine to her lips.

"Drink."

Kagome did reluctantly, taking tiny sips. Naraku sat the goblet down and stroked her hair. He moved her to straddle his lap to face him. Kagome blushed but managed to still look livid.

"What do you think you're doing?" she hissed like an angry cat. Naraku smiled and ignored her.

"You know, I think Inuyasha is wrong. You're much prettier than Kikyou." Kagome's blush darkened. She continued to glare at him as he complimented her. 

"You're even beautiful when you eat. Such an accomplishment must be difficult." He moved the chains so her arms wrapped around his neck in a sort of hug, the smell of sulfur and blood surrounding her making Kagome gag. Naraku frowned.

"What is the matter, koi?"

Kagome frowned under the name, wheezing as she spoke. "I'm not your 'koi'. Your scent is killing me."

"My scent?" he asked. Naraku stared at her in confusion. A human wasn't supposed to be able to smell him, yet Kagome was struggling to breathe just by being near him. He didn't want that. He suppressed his scent.

"Is that better, koi?" he asked. Kagome scowled. "For the last time, I'm not your 'koi'!"

Naraku tucked her head under his chin and laughed. "Of course you are! Didn't you know?"

Kagome struggled to raise her head, but Naraku's hand on her back pressed her against him. She shuddered as he started to laugh again.

"Silly miko. What's your name?"

"Don't tell me you call a girl koi without knowing her name? What a ladykiller."

"You have no idea. Answer my question."

Kagome refused to speak. Naraku fisted his hand in the hair at the base of her skull and jerked her up, hissing in her face.

"I said 'what is your name'?"

"Christmas," was Kagome's reply. Naraku frowned and backhanded her across the face with her chains, making her see stars. He twisted her head to face him, snarling.

"What you don't seem to get is that I'M in control here. Not Inuyasha, not Sesshoumaru, just ME!! You WILL obey, now WHAT-IS-YOUR-NAME?"

"Jinks."

Naraku moved to smack her again, then stopped as blood trickled out of Kagome's mouth. "Did you bite your tongue, miko?"

Kagome watched him warily, tensing up for whatever was next. Naraku pried her mouth open and was greeted by the smell of fresh blood. "Did that happen when I hit you?" he asked, knowing he wouldn't get an answer. He looked into her blue-gray eyes, a small sneer spreading on his face.

"Well," he said as he held her mouth open. "since its my fault, let me kiss it and make it better."

The next thing Kagome knew Naraku's tongue was in her mouth, lapping at her blood as he kissed her. She struggled against the assault, fighting back tears as his hand tightened in her hair. His other arm jerked the chains back, making her back arch against him. Naraku purred in content and moved her head with his mouth. Kagome suddenly had enough. She stopped struggling, focusing her power into her mouth. Naraku hissed when it touched him, then slapped her forcefully. Kagome fell off his lap to the floor, balling up in pain.

"You little bitch!" he spat out. He checked his tongue and face for injuries. Finding none, he called for a servant. The cat youkai that brought her to him reappeared and bowed before him.

"Take her back to her room and bathe her. Tomorrow, bring her back here for dinner. Leave the brat something to eat as well."

The cat youkai bowed again. As she approached her, Naraku reached down and jerked Kagome up by her arm.

"We will do this every night until you get it right." He kissed her again, nearly becoming purified as a result, and shoved her to the floor again. The cat youkai dragged her out of the room to the room she and Rin shared and tossed her in.

-------

SF: I'm back people, and don't be mad at me for this chapter. Naraku stole my keyboard and typed it. Sesshou and Inu-chan are beating him to a pulp right now.

{Naraku runs across the stage, laughing his head off with Sesshou and Inu-chan in hot pursuit.}

Inuyasha: GET BACK HERE!!!!

Naraku: {::exiting offstage::} I will write again. Kukukukukukukuk!!!!!

SF: Oh no hell you won't! I got him! {::SF flies offstage behind Naraku, flute in hand::}

Kagome: Well, I guess I'll have to do the preview, the reviews and the recommendation. {::shakes head at SF, Inu-chan, and Sesshou::} Slackers. Oh yeah, for those that don't know, Christmas and Jinks are the most recent Bond girls. 

Chapter Seven: Shorin Finds an Ally

"I miss you as well."*

He jerked suddenly, nearly knocking Kagome off the bench.

"What's wrong?" Kagome asked as he started to fade away. Sesshoumaru cursed darkly before answering

"There is trouble at the camp."

Then he disappeared.

RECOMMENDATIONS: Corrupted Plans by Lilfrozenfire

This is my girl here, along with Sesshyangel, MysticalAngel1 and Mistress Fluffy. Ok, enough with the shout-outs, lets get on with the story. Inuyasha and Kikyot plan to get rid of Kagome for the rest of her soul. Kagome overhears and plans with Sango and Miroku to take Shippou and go search for shards without him. Sesshoumaru overhears and decides to help our favorite miko by taking her to his castle. When they get there, a group of youkai lords are waiting on him to discuss Sesshoumaru's future mate. They meet Kagome, and that's when the matchmaking begins. This is a great story and someday this chickenhead will finish it. {::sniff::} I'm just teasing LLF, don't hurt me. Anyway, go see 'Corrupted Plans' and review. Maybe she'll get off her can and update. ^.^

Responses:

Fanfiction:

Inuyashafan13: Naraku's going to get his, I promise! You just have to be patient. 

Kat421: Freedom is coming, but not in who you think.

Crystal-Chan2: Poor baby! They didn't add a thing to mine. I could have sworn there was another Striking Falcon on ff. I love RPGs. My favorite is Final Fantasy 8. I take my brother's playstation and his controller and play to my widdle heart's content.

Cherry-Wolf: Don't worry about predicting the ending, b/c I don't believe you will. But hey, prove me wrong! One girl predicted the ending of 'What to Do...' but I posted it anyway. And what the hell does Tas know anyway? 'He kissed her to get some.' What kind of bull crap is that! Hit him again!

AkxTp: Sorry, you can't keep me, but you can keep my muse. You just have to feed, water and clothe the little brat. She's sleeping right now, the little angel...HA! An angel! I crack myself up! Kagome's sword is with Inuyasha and the others now, so she can't get it. Yup, Naraku's moving castle is messing up the trail slightly, but Sesshou will get a little help from an unlikely source. Ask me all the questions you have, and I'll be more than glad to answer them.

Shana7: Sometimes my updates are a little late. I work crazy hours and at times I can't update at midnight like I usually do. Sucks, I swear, but I do update on the very day. Unless ff decides to give me a problem. 

Aria^o^: I've missed you too! I wonder where you ran off to! I'm having college problems too. I just transferred to a school closer to home so I can help my moms out with my sister. Naraku will die, but it won't be the death you're expecting!

Em Starcatcher: You're Shippou/Fluffy pic was so cute! I totally adore it! Naraku will die, but as for who will save the day, I can't tell. Let's just say that Inuyasha won't be happy at all. The exploding bead in 'Necromander' was the missing piece of his dreamcatcher. You see, when he was imprisoned part of it included a safety device that exploded if he escaped. He talked one of the guards into removing the one bead that would make the necklace self destruct. Shippou's still working on the gumballs.

BeyondWords: Because the little brat's too smart to be only 3. She does things I didn't even _think_ about doing when I was three! I like the dreams too! Good luck with your last day, mine is next Friday.

MysticalAngel4: Yay! You found Sesshou! Let me know when you post your new fic!

Artemis the Goddess: Sorry about the short chapter, that's why I posted two today. I know you love me!

Aphiopsyduck: I don't know what he's smoking, but it's affecting his brain process. The talisman was my moms idea. She's so smart! I guess I'll keep Sesshou. I'd miss him if he left, so I guess he gets to stay. 

Del_Kaidin: I can't remember who said that, but I do know what you're talking about. I think someone has. It's the next story I recommend. Its great, but in this one Naraku's a good guy. Yeah I know, what an oxymoron. 

PasoLover: I can think of at least twenty ugly names for Naraku, but I can't say them. Little kids read my stories too and I'm almost sure half of them aren't meant for the playground or school.

Dark Neko-Chan: Yes I did have to write what I did! You draw just like I picture my characters, plus you're artwork is some of the best I've ever seen. You just draw whatever you want and send it to me. I love everything you do. As for Naraku, he'll get his soon, but not right now. Just wait a moment.

Say-Chan the Pyro: Well, I'm almost positive you're not happy about chapter six. Naraku wrote that chapter, so be mad at him.

Youkai Yume: I'm coming as soon as possible.

Disturbed-Demon-Gurl: I can't wait to read it!

Sukuri: Welcome to the archives and beware Miroku. He's trying to teach Inuyasha and Shippou how to get a girl's attention.

Hinoke: Sorry about the short chapter. That's why there's two today!

Bikutorai: Welcome to the archives, even though you've been here before! Don't worry about not reviewing, I do that sometimes myself when I'm too busy to. Sesshou will be a cold-hearted jerk until the bitter end, the stupid Dog Toy. I'd love to crack him in the top of the head, but I'm not tall enough. I'm only 5'2" for God's sake! You'd think he'd pick a girl up and help her out a litle. Thanks for the recommendations!

Hoshi-chan1: What did you do to him?! I still need the jerk, so please don't hurt him too badly. And what does he know about appealing. He's in love with a walking flower pot.

Strawberry: When did I say they were going to be saved? Inu-chan: Stop being a bitch SF and answer her question. SF: Oh all right. I was only kidding after all. I think their savior comes in chapter eight. Let me make sure. {::flips through 'Chosen...'::} Yup, its chapter eight, and you'll know it by the weird chapter. 

Tokia: My computer ate half of my reviews, and that's why I didn't respond to a lot of them. I'm so sorry! Don't think I don't want you to review b/c I do!

Inu Youkai: I will continue, so don't worry. As a matter of fact, you'll more than likely want to hang me when this story finishes. Kikyou will die in this series, but not in this fic. 

Nymph Demon: I wish you could so I could thank whoever recommended me! Sesshou's still mad about the whole slave thing.

Laura: Naraku's not my favorite character, but there are two stories that I like that have Naraku in them. One is called 'Leviathan'. Its by Lady Sesshoumaru and its on mediaminer. The other is 'Shinjite ' and its by RPG-Girl and on fanfiction. They're both really good.

Namesake: The museum person is coming in the third installment in about chapter five or six. I can't remember, but I might give you a hint when she shows up. The other sword is coming soon, really soon and its totally different from the Tenseiga and the Tetsusaiga. Sorry about the short chapters, I'll try to make them longer.

Michi-Chan6: I updated late yesterday. Sorry about that. 

INUGIRL: I'm coming as soon as possible!

Lilo: Yeah, I do that a lot and believe me, it hurts! Expecially when you wake up. Thanks for being so patient.

Aki no Yume1: Ok, this chapter should answer your question, but if it doesn't, holler back and I will. The talesman gives Kagome power over when Rin sleeps and who she dreams with at a certain time. Rin is only with Naraku to piss Sesshou off. 

Erin: Yeah, I noticed that and I'm trying to make the chapters longer. It's hard you know, because I'm more interested in quality than quantity. I know, I need to get my act together and make longer chapters. I tell you what, how about we make a deal: If the chapters are short, I'll post two. How does that sound?

Mediaminder:


	8. Shorin Finds An Ally

{Disclaimer: Duh. That's all you get. That's all I got.}

Angel Cynergy, Emily I Love Anime, Suki1, Silver Phoenix7, DemonLady1, Spizzy, and White Moon Universe: Thanks and I'm coming as soon as possible!

SF: Ok, people, I have a question to ask: Do you guys think I should stop responding to reviews? I'm getting a lot of 'most of your chapters are reviews' and I'm wondering if you guys think I should stop. Let me know and I'll do like you ask. Oh yeah, and for the little stunt Naraku pulled, I'm now left with half a flute. Can anyone else suggest any other instrument for me to hit him with just in case he pulls that again? Anyway, back to the story:

Chapter Seven: 

Shorin Finds an Ally

Sesshoumaru felt his patience shorten as the days wore on. 

It was a week after Kagome and Rin were kidnapped, and they were still without a clue as to where to find them. To make matters worse, he was forced to travel with his bastard brother and his human companions. Shorin stayed a few days ahead of them, coming back to report anything she found then going back to the lead. 

Sesshoumaru shook his head, mindful of the kitsune that frequented his shoulder. 

Shippou stuck to him like glue, and Sesshoumaru was more surprised than anyone else when he allowed it. Sesshoumaru stood vigil as the others slept, watching the moon make its nightly journey across the vast, sparkling sky. 

Shippou was asleep on his shoulder wrapped in his tail, making soft noises in his sleep. Sesshoumaru sighed. If he were asleep right now, he'd probably be talking to Kagome and watching Rin pick flowers in Kagome's mind. She no longer left as violently as last time, and took Rin with her when she woke up. Kagome showed him the face of the tiger that assaulted her that day, telling him that it was likely that he deserted Naraku and was now loose in the forest. Sesshoumaru smirked. He hoped he'd see him, so he could show him what happens when one touches someone he treasured. Sesshoumaru blinked. 

'Treasured?' 

He shook his head gently, his hair flicking behind him. 'It is not good to lie to one's self. I should stop trying and at least admit it to myself that I care for them.' He sighed and lowered his gaze to the youkai exterminator and the monk. They were both asleep, more likely than not dreaming of each other, with the fire cat between them. His ears twitched as the leaves in the trees above him rustled. He whirled around in an instant, the Toukijin drawn and ready as something red landed in front of him.

"So that's where Kagome gets it from," Inuyasha said as Sesshoumaru sheathed his sword. Inuyasha grinned at Sesshoumaru's obvious aggravation.

"Are you taking over?" Sesshoumaru asked, letting his weariness show in his voice. Inuyasha nodded, watching him as Sesshoumaru sank to the base of the tree and went to sleep.

^^^^^^^^^

"Where have you been?" Kagome asked, tugging Sesshoumaru's arm. The instant she touched him he glimmered, then reappeared in a pair of loose jeans and a tan dress shirt with a tank top underneath. {Forgive me, people. I love to dress Sesshy up!} 

Kagome was wearing a pair of light pink track shorts and a white t-shirt with 'Innocent?' on the front and 'Not Likely' on the back in pink glitter with pink and white sneakers to match. Sesshoumaru had to admit, though the clothes were strange and indecent, they looked good on Kagome as she tugged him toward Rin. Rin was wearing a pair of denim shorts and a t-shirt that said 'Daddy's Little Girl' on the front. {Don't you just love Rin's shirt!} Rin smiled as they sat down on the bench beside her. They watched the people go by for a while in silence as Rin ate something called 'cotton candy'. 

"Where are we, Kagome?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"It's called an amusement park where I'm from. There's all sorts of rides and games-" Rin squealed when the wind blew some of the cotton candy in her face. "and food," Kagome giggled as she wiped the sticky strands away. Rin jumped up and ran toward a pond near them. 

"How is Rin?" Sesshoumaru asked. 

Kagome sighed. "Naraku doesn't bother her. Every now and then he'll try to scare her, but he gets bored when I put her to sleep."

"And how are you?" he asked. The light in her eyes died instantly.

"Naraku is trying to make me agree to being his mate. He calls me koi, he hand feeds me at dinner, hits me and kisses me all at once. Its enough to make your stoma-"

Kagome blinked as a growl cut through her words. She turned to look at Sesshoumaru, who was growling something unintelligible. Kagome could only understand the words 'kill', 'blood' and 'rip', to name a few. Kagome patted his arm.

"I will kill that half breed," Sesshoumaru snarled. 

"Why are you so mad? You're angrier than I am, and he's doing it to me!"

"Because no one touches what is mine."  
  
Kagome groaned and hid her face in her hands. "He said that too."  


Sesshoumaru instantly calmed, draping an arm around her shoulders to pull her closer to him. "I am sorry, Kagome. I lost control for a moment."

"That's o. k. How's Shippou and the others?"

"The monk and the exterminator fight constantly. I do not understand how a human can have such a thick skull."

Kagome giggled, resting her head in the crook of his shoulder. "And Shippou?"  


"Shippou misses his 'Kagome-okaasan'. He calls for you in his sleep."

"How do you know that?" 

"He sleeps on my shoulder."

Kagome jerked away from him in shock. "Are you serious?"  
  
"I do not lie. To you anyway."

Kagome chuckled slightly, surprised. "Why do you let him sleep there?"  
  
"My presence seems to comfort him," Sesshoumaru replied, leaving out that Shippou's presence comforted him as well. Kagome hugged him gently, her head nestled in the crook of his neck.

"Thank you," she whispered, her breath dancing on his neck. Sesshoumaru closed his eyes and rested his head against hers, returning the hug.

"No thanks are necessary." 

*Kagome sighed and leaned against him, smiling as Rin tried in vain to catch a fish in the pond. Sesshoumaru wished he could smell her as he sniffed Kagome's hair. To his surprise, jasmines and vanilla flooded his senses. He inhaled again, relaxing against her. So enthralled was he in this new dream development, he almost miss her sigh

"I miss you, Seishou-sensei."

Sesshoumaru reached up, twirled a dark strand of her hair around his finger, and said the very words he never thought he'd say to her.

"I miss you as well."*

He jerked suddenly, nearly knocking Kagome off the bench.

"What's wrong?" Kagome asked as he started to fade away. Sesshoumaru cursed darkly before answering

"There is trouble at the camp."

Then he disappeared.

^^^^^^^^^

Sesshoumaru's eyes flew open sharply, glaring at the group arguing in front of him. Even Shippou was awake, due to the noise.

"Who dares to disturb me at such an ungodly hour?" Sesshoumaru said calmly. Everyone quieted instantly, turning to look at him with guilty faces.

"Sorry, Sesshoumaru-sama," Sango whispered. Miroku nodded. "We didn't mean to disturb you. Inuyasha is being a jerk."

"Like always," yawned the sleepy kit on Sesshoumaru's shoulder. Sesshoumaru spared him a small smirk as Inuyasha growled.

"If you weren't where you are now I'd pound your head in."  
  
"Nu-uh," said Shippou, shaking his head. "I'm under Sesshoumaru's protection, so if you touch me, he gets to kill you, right Sesshoumaru?"

Everyone but Shorin was expecting an 'In your dreams' or something like that. Their mouths fell open when Sesshoumaru nodded in agreement. 

Inuyasha scowled. "When did this happen?" 

Shippou tapped Kagome's headband, which was still around his neck. "You never bothered to ask her what this was, Dog Boy. It means that she and I are under Sesshoumaru's protection. We get called Lord and Lady and everything, right Gen. Shorin."  
  
"Hai, my lord," Shorin said with a bow, her long hair hiding the smile on her face. Inuyasha's face faltered.

"How long has she had it on?"  
  
"Three months, if you must know," Sesshoumaru interjected, brushing aside Shippou's next comment. "Is this what all the noise was about?"

"No, my lord," Shorin said as she stepped to the side. Sesshoumaru's eyes narrowed as a familiar tiger youkai stepped from behind her.

"Inuyasha-san doesn't think it's a good idea for this youkai to join us."

In an instant, Sesshoumaru's claws were around the tiger's neck, crouching above him as he pined the tiger to the ground. The others watched in amazement and horror as Sesshoumaru's claws started to drip poison, all the while keeping his tail around Shippou.

"What are you doing here?" he snarled. The tiger struggled under him, trying to get free. Shorin and the others gasped as Inuyasha jumped up and down triumphantly.

"I told you jackasses this guy couldn't be trusted!" he jeered, pointing to the others. Sango slapped him upside the head as the tiger protested.

"Please, Lord Sesshoumaru! I can be trusted!" he said, trying to pry Sesshoumaru's fingers from his neck.

"Did you not injure the miko in Naraku's stronghold!"

"I did! I said that! I told Shorin when she found me!"

"Did you tell her that you beat the miko and tried to kill her before Naraku caught you?"

The others gasped again, staring at Sesshoumaru and the tiger in his grasp. The tiger stared at him in disbelief.

"How do you know that?" he said, his voice weakening. 

Sesshoumaru smirked. "I know that she was chained when you attacked her. That was not only cowardly, it was dishonorable. I should end your life now. It would spare the world from having to deal with you and any of your descendants."

The tiger paled under Sesshoumaru's fingers. "I'm sorry, my lord. Forgive me! I didn't know the miko was yours!"

"Why are you here?" Sesshoumaru snarled again.

"I want to help! I know where Naraku's castle will be!"

Sesshoumaru leaped off him, releasing him to return to his tree. Shippou (who managed to stay on Sesshoumaru's shoulder the entire time) stared at him in amazement. 

"That was so cool," Shippou breathed. Sesshoumaru didn't acknowledge the statement, but inconspicuously tickled the child with his tail. Shippou giggled quietly, knowing that to laugh in Sesshoumaru's sensitive ear wouldn't be good for his health.

"Where is the castle going?" Sesshoumaru asked, watching the tiger warily.

"Narasa's Mountain."

"Narasa's Mountain?" Shippou asked.

"It's not a real mountain, but a volcano. It's just a few days from here."

"The castle will be there in four days," the tiger said, rising to his feet. "You should be there as well. Lord Sesshoumaru?"

"Yes?"  
  
"I'm sorry about the miko. I didn't know she was yours. I was only trying to avenge my brother."

"I know."  
  
"What else do you know, Fluffy?" Inuyasha asked, staring at him. Sesshoumaru stood up and brushed himself off, watching the sun rise.

"I know a lot about Kagome," he said as he walked past him. "More than even you know."

Sesshoumaru stopped in front of the tiger. The tiger stepped back instinctively.

"What is your name?" Sesshoumaru demanded.

"Keni'Chi."  
  
"Do not betray us, Keni'Chi," he warned as he walked away, Shippou's tail twitching behind his head. 

"If you do, no apology will save you."

---------

SF: Ooooo….you're such a badass Sesshou!

Inu-chan: {::huff::} Yeah, especially with a kitsune brat on your shoulder.

Kagome: Quiet Inuyasha! You're just jealous because you didn't get to be the badass!

Inu cast and SF: YEAH!

Inu-chan: That's fine by me, because I get to be the badass on TV. Remember people, the show is called 'Inuyasha' not 'Sesshoumaru'

Sesshou: It would get better ratings if it were.

Inu-chan: What was that?!

{Inu cast sighs as Inu-chan and Sesshou start to fight.}

Kagome: Can't they behave for once?

SF: Hell no. If they did, the world would stop rotating and fall into a black abyss. The reviews, preview and recommendations are below. Can someone help break those two up?

Chapter Eight: With Kikyou's Help, Anything's Possible

Kagome nodded and disappeared through the hole. Kikyou sighed as she mended the wall. Walking through the left wall and picking up Kagome's clothes, she walked down the hill with a smile on her face. 'That girl,' she mused, humming. 'Who better to protect the Shikon no Tama.'

RECOMMENDATIONS: A Smart Kagome by Xiaome  


This was my first Sess/Kag fic and it started the madness that is 'Unexpected Allies'. In this story, Kagome spots Inuyasha and Kikyou kiss and runs off into the night. Sometime during the night, Sesshoumaru finds her and kidnaps her, intending on finding out what makes her aura flash in such a way. During her time in his stay, he comes to appreciate her…ok, appreciate may be a strong word, but he certainly stops hating her. Along the way Kagome makes a choice that makes her happier in the end. Go read this because she promised to make a sequel if enough people thought so. You know the drill when you get there, read and review!

Responses:

Fanfiction:

Kinky Usagi: Don't worry about not reviewing! I'm glad you love it enough to return! 

SilverWaters: Sorry about that! As I said, Naraku stole the keyboard and wrote the chapter! And of course Naraku gets it in the end. I wouldn't be SF without that. ^.^

Vegito044: You know, everyone is a little upset about chapter seven. I don't like it, Inu-can and Sesshou don't like it, and Kagome sure as HELL doesn't like it. She's mad at me! I don't know why! But at least you still love me! Welcome back!

Kelli: Have I neglected you? {::glomps Kelli::} I'm so sorry! My computer has diarrhea for some reason and deletes things I need, like reviews. Thanks so much for the love and, if you need it, my schedule is on my bio page.

Dark Neko-Chan: If you need any lemons for that Naraku-burning, give me a holler. I have a whole bin of them in my refrigerator. Oh yeah, hot sauce in his eyes is a killer!

Banana Flavored Eskimo: {::giggles as star sparkles on nose::} Thanks so much! I love the sticker! Hey Sesshou- Sesshou: Oh no you don't! {::runs off stage::} SF: {::pouts::} Party pooper!

Eddie: I'm coming as soon as I possibly can, but I'm having registration troubles STILL!!!! I hate school! If I didn't need it I wouldn't go!

MysticalAngel4: Let Sesshou beat the hell out of Naraku! I already have, sick bastard! I can't believe him! All the fics sound great and I can't wait to read them! 

Aphiopsyduck: Sorry about the short chapter! That's why I posted two! It wasn't my intent to let Naraku type that chapter. He read one of my romance novels and came up with the idea. I've got to throw those things away. 

BeyondWords: I'm so glad people aren't mad at me for that chapter! Don't worry about Naraku. {::shakes half a flute in Naraku's direction. The other half is sticking out of his head::} I think I've taken care of him. Thanks so much!

The Hidden One: Don't worry, he won't! Naraku: That's what she thinks! Kukukukukuku!

Reality: Thanks...and sorry about that! .

PasoLover: I wish she had too, but I couldn't get the keyboard back in time for that. Naraku fully intended to break Kagome down and take advantage of her, but I stopped him just in time. Sick punk. I can't wait for Sesshou to find him too!

Mistress Fluffy: I'm so glad to see you! I thought that you'd be pissed beyond all measure about ff. I know I was. No matter. Can't wait for the next fic and are you taking 'A Princess Tale' to mm or what? Kagome and Sesshou are going to get together someday, but not today. Inu-chan: You're so evil SF. SF: I know! Muhahahahahahah!

Del_Kaidin: Yeah, Sesshou's not too happy at the moment. What can you do? Thanks for the recommendation!

Clow Angel: I don't understand Naraku's sick ass either, but I hope he burns in Hell with gasoline drawers on. I'll try really hard not to disappoint!

Nymph Demon: It wasn't my idea!!!! And you know good and well that I won't let that sick jerk do a thing to my favorite miko! Now really, shame on you! I have to look after her you know!

Airi^o^: Sesshou: Oooooo! Inu-chan: Ouch! SF: What's wrong with you two? {::reads Aira^o^'s review::} Ohhh....I see. Personally, that's exactly what I have in mind. Males in the Inu cast: Oooooo!

Spork or Foon: Thanks so much! What's the name of the fic?

Nankinmai: Don't be mad at me! It was Naraku's idea!

Bikutoria: Hmmmm...did I say that Naraku was in _love_ with Kagome? I don't remember. Sesshou: I don't care if you said it or not, if he touches her again, I'll rip his ears off. SF: My my, violent aren't we? Naraku, would you care to explain? Naraku: Why not? You see, I don't love the Miko. I want to make her love me so I can have her powe- Inu-chan: That's it! {::leaps over SF's head and pounces on Naraku. Sesshou follows suit and they both stomp a mudhole in Naraku's behind::} SF: Oh well. If you ever find a long enough stick, please send it to me.

Erin: Yeah, I've noticed that and I do apologize. I like to let everyone that reviews me know that I totally appreciate their time and their praise, including you. Plus a lot of people have questions. I'll try to do better in the future.

Bloodrose8: Thanks but I think that 'Chosen' so far is on lock. I am having trouble writing the ending to the last part of the trilogy. If I can't figure it out, I'll email what I have to you and see what happens. Thanks for wanting to help!

Cinderelly: There were loose ends in 'You Don't...'? I didn't realize it. What loose ends? Hmmm...I might have to do a sequel if there are for real. Could you point them out for me?

Hinoke: Thanks so much! Um, I think to underline its Ctrl+U. At least it is on my computer.

Nataku: If you ever have any questions about when I update, look on my bio page or send me your email and I'll email you my schedule!

Hoshi-chan1: Whew, that's good to hear! I'm rather fond of Dog Boy myself, and I kinda need him to at least be semi-functional for the 'Vengeance' and the 'UA' series. I mean, what would I do without him?

An-G Ehm: I've converted another one! Muhahahahahahahah! (And corniness is a word, or at least my computer says it is.)

Youkai Yume: Well, um, I guess the answer to whether Sesshou will be angry or not is in the chapter above. 

Jazzylady: Of course I missed you! Girl, I remember band camp too! The huge sombrero my grandmother made me wear, the sun block that we passed around like weed, the ice cubes we stuck down the front of our shirts to keep cool....or maybe that was just my band camp. You know we do things differently in the south.

Fire Phoenix: Yeah, Inu-chan...convinced me to post two chapters. {::takes the mallet and the brownies::} Thanks for the brownies, they'll help fuel the beatdown I have planned for Naraku. The mallet will replace my flute until I get a new instrument.

Disturbed-Demon-Gurl: I want a Sesshoumaru doll! Where can I get one? Oh, and thanks so much for the love!

Aki no Yume 1: Soon, I'll give her back soon. As for what Sesshou will do when he gets his hands on Naraku, I can't tell. I mean, who said Sesshou _would_ get his hands on Naraku? Inu-chan: SF.... SF: What? I didn't. Inu-chan: Then that means _I_ get to beat the brakes off Naraku. SF: I didn't say that either. Inu-chan: Then what _are _you saying? SF: I'm not saying. Inu-chan: Agggggggg!

AkxTP: I do believe you're worse off than I am. That many kids would fry what little brain cells I have. My moms thinks I should be a kindergarten teacher. I don't. I'd be white-headed with a tic in my eye in a week. Hopefully your question was answered in the chapter above.

Inu Youkai: Thanks! I was starting to worry about that for a moment. 

Namesake: Thanks for the recommendation. I'm sorry about all the waiting for the museum person, but it's worth it. She's in chapter five of 'Trial of the Century'. I think the chapter is 'The Lady In the Cage.' There, that's the least I can do for you sticking with me for so long.

Sukuri: The what? I haven't the slightest idea where the Anime Chains Network Inuyasha forum is. Hmmm...one I really like is called 'Ghostly' by Lazuli. Let me know if you need another one, b/c I have a few of these too! 'UA' is a three part and 'Vengeance' is a four part.

Steff: Ahhhhhh! I totally didn't notice that! Sorry! Work is frying my brain. 

Empress Satori: Thanks so much! I thought the Bond girls were a good idea!

Tokia: Yeah, they got me good, the stupid dogs. That's ok though. Just for that, I'm not going to give them any chocolate. Inu-chan and Sesshou: Awwww... {::puts on really cute pout::} SF: Nope, not going to work on me. Nu-uh. Don't worry about Kikyou. I haven't forgotten about her.

Mediaminer:


	9. With Kikyou's Help Anything's Possible

{Disclaimer: Duh. That's all you get. That's all I got.}

Niamha, DemonLady1, Spizzy, Strawberry Shortcake, Cryxxy-chan, Hinoke, Kat421, and Eddie4: Thanks and I'm coming with more soon!

Chapter Eight: 

With Kikyou's Help, Anything's Possible

The cat youkai dragged Kagome back into hers and Rin's cell. Kagome was too tired and weak to try to stand, but that didn't stop her from struggling. She knew she couldn't really get away, but it helped her pride. 

Naraku's dinner arrangements were the same tonight as they were a week and a half ago. Naraku would try to seduce her, knock her around a little when seduction didn't work, then get angry and toss her out of the room. The same cat youkai brought her back to her cell, reattached the chains to the wall and left without a word. Today was no different. Kagome struggled weakly as the youkai locked the anklets to the chains attached to the wall, the bracelets snapping in place as well. The youkai sighed.

"Why won't you give in?" she asked as she sat down in front of her. Kagome dropped to her knees, her head lowered, ignoring her. The cat sighed again.

"I don't understand. He beats you, degrades you, yet you still hold such strength. I admire you, human."

Kagome's head jerked to look at her, shock written plainly on her face. "You…admire me?"

The youkai nodded. "I do. Naraku is using every dirty trick in the book to break you, yet you still fight back. I only wish I were as strong as you." She reached in her pocket and fished out a small wooden container. She opened it, revealing a black ointment. Kagome started to gag as soon as the smell of it reached her nose. 

The youkai looked at her, concerned. "What is it?"  
  
"What's that made of?" Kagome gasped. The youkai shrugged. "Just some local herbs. Naraku made it himself to heal your wounds."  
  
"Do you smell Naraku in it?" she asked. The youkai nodded.

"That's what I though. Don't put that crap on me."

The youkai blinked in astonishment. "You can _smell_ Naraku in the ointment?"  
  
"Uh-huh. It's the worst thing ever."

The youkai nodded in agreement. "I have to put this on you. Naraku won't be pleased if you're not healed by tomorrow night."

Kagome was confused. "Healed? What's wrong with me?"

The youkai held up a mirror. Kagome stared into it, and saw her bottom lip was split on both sides. The youkai pointed to her wrists. Blood trickled down her arm from beneath the bracelets. Kagome gasped. 

"Naraku doesn't want you to loose too much blood," the youkai said as she dipped her fingers into the foul-smelling ointment. 

Kagome grimaced. "Look, if you put that on me, it'll only make it worse. You haven't put that stuff on me before, right?"  
  
"Yes."

"Yet when you come to get me, do I look injured to you?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Then I don't need it," Kagome said, backing against the wall. 

The cat youkai shook her head. "Naraku won't like it if I disobey."

"I have an idea," Kagome said. She lowered her head again, exposing the wall behind her. "Put some on the wall. That way if he comes in, he'll think it's on me." She looked up at the cat imploringly.

"Please?"

The youkai sighed, then nodded her head. Holding her hair to the side, Kagome watched as the youkai wiped a little of the foul-smelling stuff on the stones behind her. It hissed on contact, smoking against the clay.

"See, I told you it would only make things worse," Kagome said to the shocked youkai. 

The youkai nodded. "I'm sorry, miko. I didn't know."

"It's o.k., really," Kagome said, giving him a bright smile in spite of her hurting lip. "You only wanted to help."

"Not for just the ointment, but for your entire stay. I'm sorry for the way I've treated you."

Kagome's smile widened. "Don't worry about it. I totally understand. I forgave you long time ago."

"You did?"  
  
"Yeah!"

The cat youkai smiled, showing long, sharp fangs. "You are purer than Naraku realizes. You have made a friend today." She stood up and reached into a nearby wall. 

"That's why I'm not going to tell Naraku about this."

She yanked her hand out suddenly, holding a fistful of black hair. She tugged fist over fist until the owner of the hair was in the room. She released her and Kikyou stood up, glaring at her.

"Are you going to run to Naraku now?" Kikyou asked as she stood up and dusted herself off. The cat youkai shook her head, midnight strands of hair cascading over her muzzled face. 

"No. I know what you're planning to do. I'll keep him away."

The youkai walked toward the door and opened it. Kagome recovered from the shock of seeing Kikyou come out of a wall to call to her.

"Hey!"

The youkai turned around. "Yes, miko?"  
  
"What's your name?"

She smiled. "Katsumi."

Kagome smiled back. "I'm Kagome."

"Then I hope you will do as your name means." She closed the door behind her, leaving Kagome and Kikyou alone. Kagome glared at Kikyou, waiting as she reached back in the wall. She pulled out a black canvas sack.

"What are you doing here?" Kagome asked sardonically. "To tell me how weak I am?"  
  
"You're not weak," Kikyou said simply. 

Kagome blinked. "I thought you said-"  
  
"If you were weak, your wounds wouldn't be healed so easily."  
  
Kagome glanced up at her wrists. As Kikyou said, they were no longer bleeding and she couldn't feel the slight ping of pain from her split lip.

"Woah."

Kikyou shook her head in disgust. "Hurry up and get out of those chains."

Kagome glared at her. "Are you serious? I can't break solid metal!"  


"You don't have to break them. Just imagine yourself out of them. You really didn't have any training, did you?"

Kagome scowled, but did as she was told, imagining that her right arm was free. Suddenly her hand disappeared, then became transparent in the bonds. She moved her arm and her transparent appendage came free. Kagome did this with her other arm and legs until she could stand free of the chains. Kikyou pulled a flask of water and a scrap of cloth out of the sack and, wetting the cloth with the water, began to clean the dried blood off Kagome's arms.

"Can you travel in what you have on?"

Kagome looked at herself. Today she was in a rose petal pink kimono with white folds, a bottle green obi around her waist. Kagome shook her head.

"Then we need to take this off."

Kikyou helped Kagome out of the many parts of the kimono until she was standing in her bra and panties. Kagome blushed as Kikyou tossed the clothes out the window. "I can't go out like this."

"I know that!" Kikyou hissed. She opened the sack again and fished out a black pair of hakamas and a black inner haori. Kagome put them on, grimacing. She had become used to the gentle silks of Naraku's kimonos, so the rough sackcloth the hakamas and haori were made of scratched her skin. Kagome grimaced again, but didn't complain. She moved to take the green slippers off.

"Keep them on."

Kagome did so as Kikyou motioned her to kneel. "We'll strap the little one to your back."

They ripped the sack into strips, and used the strips to tie Rin securely to Kagome's chest. Kikyou handed Kagome the flask of water and moved to the left wall.

"When you go through this wall, go straight for two days. At the beginning of the third day, you will find a black volcano. Keep going straight, then climb straight up the volcano until you come to a cave. Stay in that cave until the next day. The next day, leave the cave and move around the volcano until you see a field of lilies below you. Climb down, then cross the field of lilies to the forest. Keep going straight until you come to a village. Tell them you're a miko from Kaede and they will take you back to her. Hurry." Kikyou touched the wall, creating a glowing pink hole. Kagome stuck one leg through, then looked back at Kikyou.

"Why are you helping me?" she asked. 

"Because you don't deserve the fate Naraku has for you."

"But won't Naraku hurt you Kikyou?" Kagome asked. Kikyou smiled. "Are you worried about me, even though I've tried to kill you so many times?"

Kagome nodded. Kikyou shook her head. "You really are purer than me. I'm jealous." She smiled again, her brown eyes shining. "You'd better get out of here before Naraku comes looking for you."

Kagome smiled and stepped through the hole. Just as Kikyou was sealing it, Kagome's head popped back in. 

"I won't forget this, Kikyou," Kagome said. 

"You should, because as soon as you get back to your taiyoukai we will be enemies again."

Kagome nodded and disappeared through the hole. Kikyou sighed as she mended the wall. Walking through the left wall and picking up Kagome's clothes, she walked down the hill with a smile on her face. 'That girl,' she mused, humming. 'Who better to protect the Shikon no Tama.'

++++++

Kagome stood still, watching the hole in the wall disappear. When it was completely gone, she masked hers and Rin's scents and ran into the dark forest. She kept Rin asleep as she ran, weaving past trees and jumping over logs and bushes. Kagome stopped at a berry bush at daybreak.

"Rin," she whispered. Rin opened her eyes, smiling.

"Where are we oneechan?"

"We're going to see Sesshoumaru-sama," she told her, returning the smile.

"REALLY?!"

"Shhh," she whispered. "You have to be quiet until we leave the forest, ok?"

Rin nodded. 

"Good. Here, eat these." She handed Rin the berries and ate a few herself. Kagome passed Rin the flask, waiting patiently for her to drink her fill, then put her to sleep and set out again.

++++++

"What the hell?" Inuyasha stammered. He, along with Sesshoumaru and the others, were looking at what could only be Naraku's castle. They stumbled upon it in the early morning sunlight in the middle of the forest, and not a single youkai in sight. Inuyasha opened a door.

"Hello?"

Nothing but his voice echoed through the halls. He scowled. "The kitty lied, Fluffy."

Sesshoumaru growled, but turned to Keni'Chi. "Explain."

Keni'Chi moved closer to the castle, sniffing. "They were here, but now they're not."

"We can see that," Shippou said from his usual perch. Sesshoumaru nodded, turning to Keni'Chi again. "Where is everyone?"

"I honestly don't know."

Sango stepped closer to the door, glancing inside. "The torches are still lit. Someone was here recently, but why would they just leave like this?"

Sesshoumaru motioned for Sango to move aside as he crossed the castle threshold. He sniffed, following various youkai trails with the others behind him. He moved through the halls swiftly but quietly, his white robes flapping silently with every footstep. Shippou twitched on his shoulder, the many scents making him nervous. Sesshoumaru stopped at what looked like a dining room. The table was set with food, but no one was there. Sesshoumaru sniffed again, growling. Sango and Miroku stood on either side of him, glancing at the room before them.

"What is it, Sesshoumaru-sama?" Miroku asked. Sesshoumaru's eyes narrowed as Shippou's widened.

"It's Kagome's blood," Shippou told them as Sesshoumaru moved them forward. Sesshoumaru sniffed around the table, stopping at two chairs. One was at the head of the table, the other on the right of the first one. Sango and Miroku watched in amazement as Sesshoumaru walked past them and down the hallway they were just standing in.

"What's he doing?" Miroku asked. 

"He's tracking," Sango replied. Miroku and Sango lagged behind the others as Sango explained. 

"Inu youkai have excellent senses. They're sight, hearing and sense of smell is eight times that of mortal dogs and twenty times that of humans. Inuyasha's is only ten times stronger, since he's half human."

"Hey, I'm standing right here!" Inuyasha yelled from somewhere further down the hall. "Man, I wonder what you say about me behind my back!"

"Quiet!" Sesshoumaru commanded. His hand jerked up suddenly, and everyone behind him stopped. 

"What is it, my lord?" Shorin asked. Sesshoumaru paused in front of a door, then said

"We are not alone."

------

SF: Well there you go people. Kagome is free. I told you Inu-chan and Sesshou wouldn't save Kagome.

Sango: Yeah, but Kikyou? Kikyou hates Kagome.

{Inu cast looks back at Kikyou, who shrugs and starts talking to Naraku,}

SF: Yeah, I know but she could at least foil Naraku's plan. After all, who said she was entirely evil.

Reviewers: WE DID!!!!!

SF: Oh yeah. Heh heh.

Sesshou: I don't care who set her free as long as Kagome gets back to me as soon as possible.

SF: Be patient Sesshou. You'll see her soon. Oh yeah, the previews, responses and recommendations are below.

Chapter Nine: Oh Where, Oh Where Has Kagome Gone?

'Go straight for two days, then climb straight up a volcano to a cave,' Kagome chanted to herself. That one thought was the only thing keeping her going, though she could feel herself tiring with each footstep. She pushed on into the night, long after Rin was asleep, knowing that if she stopped she wouldn't get up until Naraku found them. 

Then he'd kill them.

RECOMMENDATION: The Exchange Student by Sesshyangel

Yeah, you guys recognize the name. It's one of my girls, and her fic is totally a must read. {::glances behind her and finds muse asleep::} Thank God! Maybe I can get some work done around here! Any-when, in this fic, Kagome's an exchange student from America who gets the chance to spend a year in Japan. During her studies, she gets to stay with the most influential family in Japan. Just guess who's in the family? Yeah, you've guessed it, our favorite Dog Toy, Sesshou. Anyway, I'm not giving away half the fic, so go read and review! Hurry, so she can update! 

Responses:

Fanfiction:

Bikutoria: Um, let's pretend like Sesshou will listen to himself. The Dog Toy is stubborn. Thanks for the encouragement on the reviews. I just don't want to piss anyone off. Naraku's wooing sucks, I swear, but that's the way he is. Pervert. Yeah, I got robbed, but the robber is worse off than I am. Jackass! That'll teach him to leave other folks stuff alone!

Terra Tsuki: Now you know that nothing will happen to Rin and Kagome as long as _I _hold the keyboard. Naraku: {::scheming in the background::} We'll see about that! Kukukuku- Clunk! SF: {::holding mallet::} Jerk! Ignore him, the multiple lumps to his head are fogging his brain!

Steff: Now now, be a little nice to Keni'Chi. He had his reasons for doing what he did. Not very good reasons mind you, but reasons all the same. Naraku's going to get his soon, trust me.

Kinky Usagi: Thanks a lot! I worry about what people think about the reviews, but I don't want anyone to think that I don't appreciate them. I don't like Kikyou myself, but for some reason I just can't make her evil. I mean, she was a miko for heaven's sake. Doesn't that count for something?

UniquePunk (or the artist formerly known as An-G Ehm): I had to do that, forgive me. Um, I really can't say when UA is going to be finished now that school is starting. Nah, I can't blame you for wanting to know the ending. When we get that far, though, you're going to want to choke me. I said the same thing about Kikyou when my muse suggested it. I was like 'Dude!' and she was like 'What?' and I was all 'No way!' and she was like 'Way girl, way!' Oh God, I sound like a prep. Maybe I should stop right here. And I've converted another one. Muhahahahaha! I'm such a menace! ^.^

Aphiopsyduck: I've already sent him to do just that. Now if I can only keep my keyboard from him until the end of the fic. Naraku: I will type again! Kukukuku- Whap! SF: {::holding mallet over Naraku's sprawled form::} Shut up! Jeez, what a rude jerk! Anyway, we can only hope for such a thing as that. 

Nymph Demon: I really don't have a problem with the girls, but the guys are hard to keep up with. Thank goodness for whoever gave me this mallet. {::holds up 'Looney Tunes' sized mallet with 'Acme' stamped on the side::} This baby comes in handy, especially when Naraku tries to take my keyboard. {::Naraku sneaks up behind SF and takes keyboard. SF turns around and-::} Whap! SF: See what I mean? Naraku: {::laying on floor::} Ugh.

INUGIRL: Not a prob. I hope I can keep it up now that school's started. I start this Monday.

Yuko: If it helps any, just think of them as one big story. That's how I think of them anyway.

Rurouni Angel: I plan to write them, but they won't be on ff. FF likes to trip out on people about that kind of thing. When I do write them, look for them on mm. They'll be the same stories that are on ff, but rated differently. For ex., 'To Bear Witness' is rated R on ff, but its an NC-17 on mm. Don't worry, I'll let you know when the differences are.

CleoClaudia: Naraku will die a horrid death, but he won't get it until 'Trial of the Century'. Yeah, that's a long way away, but you'll love how I do it. Kagome won't throw another tantrum, but she will get 'buck wild' (my brother's way of saying opening a can of whoop ass) really soon. 

Rain of Stars: Yup, this trilogy is long....I think 'Trial of the Century', the last part of 'UA', is twenty fat chapters long. I'll finish, but I can't if you poison me. And I'll try really hard to keep Naraku's sick butt away from the keyboard too!

Chibi-Fluffygirl: I don't know if you read this fic, but thanks for the love for 'What to Do...'

Flambeau-Willow: A clang...hmmm...I never really thought about that. I don't know about it though. Maybe when Sesshou, Inu-chan _and _Naraku are misbehaving. I don't want to accidentally hurt Sesshou, or Inu-chan for that matter. Got anything else? 

Sukera: I worry about how I portray Kagome, you know, if she's too strong or not. It's great to hear that she's just right!

Say-Chan the Pyro: A tuba...that's not a bad idea. I think I'll reserve that for when he _really _screws up!

Banana Flavored Eskimo: Thanks so much! {::Holds out CJS for Inu cast to see::} See what BFE gave me? Kagome: What is it? SF: You know, its a...um...what exactly is a CJS? I've never heard of it. I'll love it anyway! {::glomps CJS::}

AkxTp: I can't do that to my moms toaster! She'd flip a wig for sure...my wig! I need all my hair! I totally agree with you. I'd love it if Sesshou took over the show! {::Hides with AT from angry Inu lovers::} Yup, we're going to Narasa's Mountain for a reason, but I can't tell you! I know, I'm so bad! Aaaaaaa! You're so wonderful! {::glomps AT::} Now I can have a day of peace! I couldn't give a damn where you take her, just get her away from me! SF's mom: SF.... SF: Heh heh, just playing Moms. One extra hard hit for Naraku, coming up!

Disturbed-Demon-Gurl: Thanks guys! I needed to know that! I just didn't want to make anyone angry about that! Where'd you get that doll? I want one like that too!

Aira^o^: SF: Tosusaiga is the fourth sword. Aira^o^: What the...YOU DIDN'T SAY ANYTHING ABOUT A FOURTH SWORD?!!! SF: Hold on, let me explain. The third sword won't be named until Sesshou's mate releases the power inside it. Ooo! {::holds violin::} Thanks! I think you're the second person to give me a violin! If you find him, I'll be glad to help you bash him! ^.^

Sugarhighs:P: Yeah, unfortunately. Moms is pissed at me b/c she said I could have gotten hurt. I don't agree with her, after all, I'm not in the hospital. Stupid jerk! I agree with you, it would make a good fic. I think I'd screw it up though, so maybe you could do it. 

Cinderelly: Oh...you're talking about 'You Don't..' on mm. I thought you were talking about 'What to Do..'. Duh SF! {::smacks forehead::} I thought about pairing Inu-chan with Sango, but I'm not real sure as to how to do it.

Fire Phoenix: Yeah, I figured, or better yet, my muse figured 'what the hell? why not?' Thanks for the brownies, they help me fight crime! Don't I sound like Batman!

Em Starcatcher: Awww...give Keni'Chi a chance. You might change your mind about him after 'Trial of the Century'. I played the flute, tuba, saxophone, trombone, and trumpet in high school. I practically begged my band director to teach me those. It comes in handy when I'm bored.

SilverWaters: I'm glad you're looking forward to it, but we're not going to get there just yet. Fluffy has something he has to tell the group that they're not going to be entirely happy about. Poor Dog Toy! {::glomps Sesshou::} Sesshou: Can someone get this infuriating girl off me!

Inu Yokai: SF: Oooooo! Pocky! Gimme! Sesshou: 'Gimme' is not a word. SF: Jeez, you're worse than Moms. Fine. I'm coming with more soon. ^.^ Now can I have the pocky?

PasoLover: Yeah, I know. I like that too! I don't mind answering reviews b/c it makes me feel loved that you guys send them!

Del_Kaidin: It's a little bit of both. Now I have a slight problem: I lost your recommendation. I know, I'm an airhead. It runs in the family. Thanks for the review encouragement!

Lilfrozenfire: I told you they would. Besides, who'd want those two but you and I anyway? With the way Naraku's chapter turned out, I figured you guys deserved a little fluff and stuff for sticking around.

Clow Angel: Thanks! I'm working on longer chapters as we speak!

Artemis the Goddess: Yeah, Kikyou did that. I couldn't believe it either!

BeyondWords: I don't mind typing them b/c I'm rather thrilled to type them! I'm just shocked so many people like what I do, you know? I hope she does another one too!

Mistress Fluffy: I told Moms about what happened to you, and she totally agrees! I'm shocked, b/c we rarely agree! I think that's why we get along! I'll have to pick up that book. I can't wait for Sesshou to find Kagome either. I have a surprise waiting for him. Naraku: I have a surprise for him too! Kukukukuku!

Hoshi-chan1: It was great talking to you too! Holler back anytime! Me personally, I prefer the elegance. There's just something about a guy that can take control like that. Oooo! Its enough to send goose bumps up and down your spine! Sesshou: Really? {::reaches for SF::} SF: Keep your hands to yourself! That's the only thing I don't like: He's a closet perv.

Reality: No, she didn't do a 360. See, I figured that Kikyou's main problem is that she thinks that Kagome is trying to take her place since everyone thinks she's Kikyou's reincarnation. Kikyou realizes before the others that Kagome's not her incarnation, but someone else's. Now who's I can't tell you, but you'll find out sooner or later. Thanks for the review suggestion!

MysticalAngel4: Have fun beating the tar out of Naraku! I had a blast! I think about drawing Sesshou too, but I don't think he'd appreciate how it would turn out! I can't draw to save my life. I wonder if Dark Neko-Chan would mind? I'll have to ask her! 

Sesshyangel: Thanks! You know, I thought so too, but I figured I was either delusional or wrong. I love it when people respond to me, so I give the love back! And of course you're one of my girls! What would make you think otherwise! There'll be more of Shorin and Keni'Chi in 'Trial of the Century'. I don't know if you like Keni'Chi or not, but he does have an important role to play in this trilogy. Yup, Shorin's a girl. I thought a girl general would rock too! It's kinda predictable, but it was my first and you never forget your first. Um, I'm not exactly sure where I heard that, but I have a feeling it has nothing to do with fics. Oh well, check it out anyway! Oh yeah, before I forget, UPDATE 'THE EXCHANGE STUDENT' YOU EVIL GIRL!!!

Ruby27: Welcome to the archives! If you see Naraku run past you with a golden keyboard, whap him upside the head and return it to me.

Lilo: I can't tell you that right now b/c it would ruin the story. Don't worry though, you're questions will be answered in a few.

Kelli: {::returns hug::} Thanks so much! I don't want to piss anyone off review-wise, and that's why I asked.

Namesake: It is hard to type with nails. I'm just finding that out for myself. I stopped biting my nails about a month ago and they're past my fingertips. It sucks when I go to punch my brother and they press into my palm. I want a Sesshou doll, but for now I'll just have to dress up Sesshou. Sesshou: Oh no....

Jazzylady: Ooooo! {:twirls drumsticks::} Now this is something I've never played. I guess I'll have to practice. Where is Naraku's head? {::looks around and finds Naraku gone::} Oh well. I'm from NC

The Tosusaiga's True Master: I know, I know, but I didn't plan for that to happen. I'll try to make sure it won't happen again. Thanks for the love! By the way, are you the same person that signed on as 'HttaT'?

Kayrin: You do have a point about Keni'Chi. You see, they're more worried about Kagome than about what he's saying. They've only processed the 'I'll help you get to her,' than the 'I didn't know she was yours' part. 

Dark Neko-Chan: Don't feel bad, he calls me dirty too. I don't know what his prob is. Of course I'm going to give you more Fluffy and Kagome fluff! It would make my day! As for Keni'Chi (whom I'm having to defend lately) don't be so sure it's a good idea to get rid of him just yet. He may be more useful than you think.

Gold Dragon 5: Oooo, a cymbal! Perfect! {::smashes Naraku upside the head. The clang hurts his, Sesshou's and Inu-chan's ears::} Oops! Sorry about that Sesshou and Inu-chan! Maybe this should be used for when they all misbehave. As for whether or not you solved the riddle, I can't tell you b/c it would ruin the story. Let's just say you have a better chance at being right than most.

Badgerwolf: I wish I could pick between all of my reviews and answer a lucky few but I love them all. I'm just as pleased as ever that people actually read my work, so it's impossible for me to choose just a few. It was a good idea though and thanks for trying to help.

Banana Flavored Eskimo: Thank you my dear. {::takes a cup and sips::} I just hope you're not upset with me about this chapter.

UniquePunk: Don't hurt me, even though I'm sure you want to after this chapter.

Animegirl11: Me either. He just, well, gets inspired sometimes and that's what happens. What can you do? Anywhen, forgive me for the censored chapter. I don't think its a big deal personally but I could be wrong. 

Aki no Yume1: I can't tell you that. If I do, it would ruin the satisfaction of him getting it. Kikyou helped Kagome for her own reasons. 

InuyashaGurl: Thanks so much and welcome back!

Mediaminer:

Pets are me: Thanks so much! Sorry for the screwy chapters! MM likes to do that to me. I'll get it fixed as soon as possible.

Anonymous: Well, Naraku deserved the beatdown for that! Sick freak!

Lady Sesshoumaru: Yeah, I caught that. Hopefully it's fixed by now. If not holler back and I'll try again. Keeping Keni'Chi alive was a smart move. After all, who'll look after Kagome when Sesshou's arres-...ahem. Sorry about that. I almost gave away the ending. I haven't read 'Leviathan' yet, but I'm coming as soon as my computer stops acting like a freak.


	10. Oh Where Oh Where Has Kagome Gone?

{Disclaimer: Duh. That's all you get. That's all I got.}

Chapter Nine: 

Oh Where, Oh Where Has Kagome Gone?

Sesshoumaru slid the door to the room open, growling softly as Inuyasha and the others peered around him. Inside the room was a little cot, a tray of knocked over food and Kikyou, chained to the wall. Kikyou looked up and grimaced.

"Well, It's about time you showed up," she grunted to Sesshoumaru. Sesshoumaru stared around the room, sniffing delicately as Inuyasha rushed past him.

"Kikyou! Are you ok?" he asked as he sliced through the chains. He picked Kikyou up bridal style, holding her close to his chest. "Why did Naraku do this?"  
  
"Because Kagome is no longer here," she said, motioning for Inuyasha to put her down. When her silent pleas were ignored, she glanced at Sesshoumaru.

"A little help, please."

Sesshoumaru's gaze flickered to Shorin, then returned to Kikyou. Shorin stepped behind Inuyasha and landed a swift, but soft blow, to the back of his head. Inuyasha winced, dropping Kikyou as he whirled around.

"What was that for?!" he demanded. 

Shorin shrugged. "My lord requested it."

Inuyasha glare reflected to Sesshoumaru. "Well?"

"We have more important matters," he said, his gaze never leaving Kikyou's. He approached the futon, picking up one of the blankets. "I know Kagome and Rin were in this room. Why are you here, miko, and where is everyone else?"

Kikyou watched him warily. "The others are with Naraku, who is looking for Kagome."

"Again, why were you in Kagome's chains?" Sesshoumaru replied, his glare falling to a piece of black cloth at her feet. He returned his gaze to Kikyou.

"Answer."

"Hey! Don't order my mate around!" Inuyasha yelled. Sango promptly elbowed him in the ribs, knocking the wind out of him. Kikyou used this to answer Sesshoumaru's question.

"I helped Kagome escape."

"WHAAAT?!!!!" yelled everyone but Keni'Chi, Sesshoumaru and Shorin. Sesshoumaru winced, glaring at Shippou. 

Shippou grinned sheepishly. "Sorry." Sesshoumaru ignored the apology. "How?"

"I helped her. Isn't that all you need to know?" Kikyou said as she walked out of the room. The others followed her outside. Kikyou looked up into the morning sky with a small smile on her face.

"I did something I don't regret for once."

Inuyasha winced, but the others missed it for the blissful look on Kikyou's face. She turned to Sesshoumaru, her head tipped to the side.

"You and I both know that Kagome is something special, don't we taiyoukai?" she asked. Sesshoumaru glared at her.

"What are you talking about?"

"You are keeping secrets, youkai lord. It isn't nice to keep secrets." She sighed and plucked her bow and arrows out of a nearby tree. "Don't worry. I won't tell." Sesshoumaru loomed over her, grabbing her arm and sending a mental order for Shorin to restrain Inuyasha as he did so. 

"Why did you help her?" he whispered. 

Kikyou smiled. "Because she's not my reincarnation. I used to hate her because I thought she had what I had. I thought she was taking my place. She's not. She's more than I could ever be, and she is better equipped to protect the Shikon no Tama. She is still going to the volcano. Take care of her, taiyoukai, because she'll need you soon." Kikyou smiled and walked away when Sesshoumaru released her. Inuyasha watched her for a moment, then bolted when Shorin released him. He skidded to a stop in front of Kikyou, blocking her way.

"Move, Inuyasha."  
  
"No," he hissed. "Not until you tell me what that 'I did something I don't regret for once' stuff."

Kikyou sighed, then cupped his cheek in her hand. "I love you Inuyasha, but you and I can no longer entertain the idea of being together. My time on this earth is finished and the life I stole from Kagome yearns to return. It will shortly. I understand that you had nothing to do with Naraku's evil, so I won't take you to hell with me."  
  
"But Kikyou-"

"Forget me, Inuyasha. Forget me and live. That is the least you can do."

She kissed his cheek, then walked past him and down the path. 

++++++

Kagome ran faster, unaware of how the trees blurred around her as she passed. She was trying not to panic, but she could sense Naraku on the night air. She smelled him all afternoon, the sulfur and blood floating on the breeze to her already hyper-sensitive nerves. 

She'd finally lost him at dust. 

Kagome could no longer run, keep hers and Rin's scents covered, and keep Rin asleep at the same time. She allowed Rin to stay awake, telling her to keep quiet as they traveled. When they found a tree to sleep in, Kagome climbing up to the highest, strongest branch that was shielded from all eyes by leaves. Kagome hugged the tree and waited for Rin to go to sleep. When Rin did so did she, too tired to dream. She could feel Sesshoumaru pressing on her mind, searching for a way to reach her, but she was too drained to try to respond. 

She sensed Naraku again in the middle of the night. 

She bolted out of a dead sleep, using her newfound sense of smell to track the hanyou. Kagome leaped the entire 12 feet of the tree three branches at a time until she reached the ground. She landed gently, careful not to disturb Rin, and ran for both their lives. She sprinted through the forest, careful to avoid snagging her clothes or hair on any of the branches or bushes she ran past. Kagome marveled at her new speed, wondering where it and her sense of smell were coming from. She glanced up at the full moon as she ran, still sniffing the air for Naraku's presence. She finally outran him, but she still kept going. 

Kagome didn't stop until daylight, when Rin woke up. Kagome crossed a stream to a blueberry bush, plucking some off for Rin to eat. As she did, Kagome refilled their flask for the long way. Once Kagome had a few berries and a sip of water she sprinted again, going over what Kikyou said as she ran forward.

'Go straight for two days, then climb straight up a volcano to a cave,' Kagome chanted to herself. That one thought was the only thing keeping her going, though she could feel herself tiring with each footstep. She pushed on into the night, long after Rin was asleep, knowing that if she stopped she wouldn't get up until Naraku found them. 

Then he'd kill them.

------

SF: Because I feel really bad about moving this week, go ahead and push the purple button.


	11. Fluffy Tells All

{Disclaimer: See chapter one, b/c it ain't here.}

DemonLady1, Badgerwolf, Hinoke, Lord Sesshoumaru, Artemis the Goddess, Toxic Tears1, AlyaaNesia, and Shina-Schatten: Thanks and I'm coming with more as soon as I possibly can…if a box doesn't fall on me first!

Chapter Ten: 

Fluffy Tells All

Sesshoumaru woke in the middle of the night, cursing under his breath. 'I have tried for days, but all I get is Rin,' he grumbled to himself as he banked the fire. He studied the others around them. Sango and Miroku were sleeping in the same positions as they had been when he first joined them, Shorin and Keni'Chi were asleep on opposite sides of the same tree and Shippou was asleep in Sesshoumaru's tail. Sesshoumaru sighed. 'Why did I allow this kit to become so attached to me?' he asked himself as his tail twitched around Shippou. Shippou giggled in his sleep.

"Stop, Kagome! That tickles!" he whispered sleepily, falling back into whatever dream he was having soon after. Sesshoumaru shook his head, amused. 'That is why. Where is Inuyasha?' He gazed into a nearby tree at the folds of red. Inuyasha sat in the tree quietly, watching the stars. Sesshoumaru leaped into the tree beside him, startling him.

"Why don't you stick your hand through my chest, it's more effective than scaring the hell out of me," Inuyasha grumbled, his hand clasped over his heart. 

"What is it?" Sesshoumaru asked, gazing at the stars. Shippou twitched a little, then grabbed a fistful of tail and sighed. Inuyasha fought back a giggle.

"How do you stand him?" he asked. Sesshoumaru shrugged. "There are worst things to tolerate. Why are you so distracted?"

"Don't tell me you care, Fluffy?"

"I do not but you are standing watch. I would rather you be more aware than you are. What is wrong?"

Inuyasha sighed, sitting down on the branch below Sesshoumaru. "Kikyou and I had a talk."

Sesshoumaru nodded. He heard their conversation, and though he agreed with the corpse she didn't have the best timing.

"I'm sure you heard what was said."

Sesshoumaru nodded again. Inuyasha turned to look at him. "When she said that, when she said 'forget me and live,' I honestly didn't think I could. But as today wore on, I realized that Kikyou released me. She didn't want me to feel guilty anymore, you know? As soon as I realized that, I saw Kagome's face. It was then that I knew. I saw every time Kikyou tried to take me to Hell, Kagome always was there to stop her. By the way Sesshoumaru, why are you so interested in her?"

Sesshoumaru returned Inuyasha's gaze, his golden eyes unfeeling. "She is powerful."

"So you're using her?"  
  
"Are you not using her?" Sesshoumaru asked. "Do you not call her nothing more than a 'shard detector'? Did you not mate the corpse in front of her?"  
  
Inuyasha winced. "Kagome saw that, huh?"  
  
"Yes."

Inuyasha scratched his head. "Then I guess you won't believe me when I say I love her, will you?"  
  
Sesshoumaru stiffened. "Why should I care?"

"You're right. I just wanted you to know that when we find her, I'm not going to let her out of my sight again."

"Why do you love her?" Sesshoumaru asked. 

Inuyasha sighed. "She's the only part of Kikyou I can have."

"Then she will not return your affections."

"How do you know?"

Sesshoumaru glared at Inuyasha, ice in his tone. "Because I know her."

Inuyasha chuckled. "You know what I think? I think you're jealous. You know she loves me and you don't like it. For once in my life, I have something my brother doesn't."

Sesshoumaru ignored him, returning his gaze to the stars. Inuyasha sighed happily.

"Yup. You're jealous."

Sesshoumaru shoved him in an instant, sending Inuyasha to the ground with a thump! Inuyasha scowled, then grinned. 

"I'm right, you know. And if you're jealous, then I know I gotta have her."  
  
"You sound like Naraku."

Inuyasha winced, then blinked in surprise. "What do you mean by that? Don't tell me that you and Kagome have some sort of link or something?"  
  
"We do."

"WHAAAAAAAAAT?!!!"

The others bolted up instantly, glaring around for what woke them up. When their eyes fell on a certain screaming hanyou, shoes of various sizes flew toward his head. Inuyasha scowled under the 'assault'. 

"Hey, what are you hitting me for?" he yelled. "Sesshoumaru's the one we should be beating up!"

"Why?" Shippou grumbled, rubbing his eyes. 

Miroku agreed. "He's not the one yelling in the middle of the night."

"True, but he's the one with a MIND LINK to Kagome!"

"WHAAAAAAAAAT?!!!"

Sesshoumaru winced as Shippou and the others repeated what Inuyasha said earlier. 

"Why didn't you tell us earlier?" Sango demanded. Sesshoumaru glared down at her. "What I do is my business."

Inuyasha fumed, his face turning red. "You mean to tell us that you've had a direct way to talk to Kagome and YOU DIDN'T TELL US?"

"I did not see a purpose in relaying such information. You, Inuyasha, were preoccupied. Why do you care?"

"Does she know?" Miroku asked. Sesshoumaru nodded. 

"Does she miss me?" Shippou whispered, patting Sesshoumaru's ear. 

Sesshoumaru nodded. "She asks me about you often."

Shippou smiled. Inuyasha kicked the tree, nearly knocking Shippou from his taiyoukai perch. "You've been asleep tonight, right Fluffy?"  
  
"Call me that again and you will not live to tell about it."

Inuyasha scowled, ignoring the comment. "Have you or not?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"How is she?"  
  
"I do not know."

The others stared at him in confusion.

"You lie," Inuyasha accused. "You just don't want to say."

"I do not know, damn it!" Sesshoumaru snarled. The others watched in horrified awe as he vented.

"Do you think it is easy to say that?" he thundered down the tree. 

"I have tried for days to reach her, but she is too exhausted to think straight! The only thing she is feeling is fear. She is running, she is scared and she is tired! Is that enough for you, Inuyasha?! Or do you need to hear how you're half-assed way of protecting her put her directly into Naraku's hands?! That he tortures her nightly and is trying to mate her? Or maybe it would make you feel better to know that when I get my hands on that hanyou, I will personally rip him apart! Well, Inuyasha? Which do you want to know first?"

Inuyasha blinked, stunned. This was the most emotion he'd seen Sesshoumaru express since they were children, and even then he wasn't as angry as he was right now. Inuyasha and the others sat back down, digesting this new information. Shippou patted Sesshoumaru's ear again, gaining the cooling taiyoukai's attention.

"What happens if she stops running?" he whispered. 

"She will die."

------

SF: I was recently flipping through the chapters to 'Chosen' and guess what?

Inu-cast: What?

SF: We only have-{flips through 'Chosen'::} five more chapters to go.

Inu-chan: Yes! I'm tired of being in this hell hole

Sesshou: There's another story after this, correct?

SF: Sure is! It's 'Trial of the Century' and it'll start two weeks after 'Chosen' ends! The reviews, the preview and the recommendation (with the story id, ::thanks Steff:: ) are below.

Chapter Eleven: Sanctuary

"Did you tell her what I said?"  
  
"Hai."  
  
Inuyasha beamed. "What'd she say?"  
  
Sesshoumaru regarded him behind his mask of boredom with mischief. 'I suppose I should tell him the truth, even though the little minx didn't tell me who the other man was.' He remembered the last time they raced motorcycles in her dreamscape, and what she said when he told her she was going to lose. Sesshoumaru smiled and rested his hand on Inuyasha's shoulder.

RECOMMENDATION: ForgetMeNot by Youkai Yume

I wish I could leave the story id but I don't know it. It's a good story anyway, in spite of my air headedness. The Inu-tachi find Sesshoumaru after a fight with a vicious bear youkai, bleeding profusely and in need of help. Inuyasha moves to kill him when Kagome stops him and nurses Sesshou back to health. Soon the taiyoukai can't seem to stop thinking about our favorite miko, and here is where the story begins. You know I can't tell you the story in full b/c it's not finished and that would rob you of a great story. Go read it and review. If you need the story id, holler back and I'll find it and send it to you.

Responses: 

Fanfiction:

Banana Flavored Eskimo: Oh noooooo I like Johnny Depp just fine thank you very much. {::glomps CJS::} I'm coming with another chapter soon, I hope.

Kay Kylo: Thanks for the favs list! I'm so honored! I'm glad you like this fic so much!

Kouga: Now now. Watch what you call me or else you won't get a fic of your own. ^.^

Sukuri: Yeah, I thought it was weird too but my muse said to do it. She's always right, you know. (Or at least she thinks she is) I thought about the note thing too. I'm not too sure about it though. I like responding to reviews. It makes me feel special. I know what you mean about drilling teachers. Mine are trying to drill the idea of why its a good idea to have at least nine people in the kitchen of an average style restaurant. I've never read 'Shared Blood.' I'm going to have to get on that. Thanks!

AkxTp: I'm glad you like the nickname. The fourth sword is the Tosusaiga itself. The third sword, the museum curator was talking about, has to be named by the owner of the sword when its awakened. Since no one owns the sword yet, it doesn't have a name. I can't let you use you're stereo...I'll just use my brother's. {::grinning madly as she holds up a stereo speaker::} Oh Naraku, come here...oh well. When I find him, I'll get him. Ooooooooo! Chocolate! {::pounces on chocolate bar::} Thanks!

Aria^o^: Because I would have said the same thing. Kikyou has her reasons for helping Kagome and they have more to do with the jewel than Kagome herself. If we find him we'll send him to you via Fed-Ex.

Disturbed-Demon-Gurl: Awwww, isn't he the cutest thing?! {::hugs Sesshoumaru doll::} I just love him! Thank you! I'll give him a loving home, won't I Sesshou-cutie? {::Sesshoumaru doll nods::} 

Fire Phoenix: Thanks for the goodies! I'm coming sooner or later, I hope.

The Hitokiri Battousai Himura: If you do I can't continue, then we'll both be out of luck. ; - ) I'm coming as soon as possible. Holler back anytime!

Aphiopsyduck: It is isn't it? I'm not going to let him near the keyboard again. Yup, the castle was empty. I hope Kikyou explained it well enough in the above chapter. If she didn't, because she is rather hard to deal with, holler back and I'll gladly explain.

Dark Neko-Chan: Sesshou, you be nice and don't let DN-C hurt herself! I saw the picture of you! I nearly died laughing! Sesshou looks so tortured! I loved it! I nearly fell off my perch laughing so Moms thinks I'm nuts again. Per usual. I agree with DN-C, you are cute! {::hugs Sesshou::}

Say-Chan the Pyro: There are a few people, so I can't truly say. You'll just have to stay with me and find out. I'm so evil! Muhahaha- Whap! Naraku: {::standing over SF with her mallet::} That's for all the lumps on the head over the past couple of days. Now where's that keyboard? Inu-chan: What happened to SF? Naraku, you die! {::Naraku and Inu-chan fight while Sesshou and the other Inu cast look on::} 

AnimeKittyCat: I'll tell Naraku that you like his little chapter, even though I'm sure you'll only encourage him. Thanks so much for the love! So many people like this story, and it always amazes me. I'll try to write longer chapters, but I don't think they'll get longer until 'Sanctuary' which is chapter eleven, I think. Oh yeah, welcome to the nuthouse. If you see Naraku run past you with a golden keyboard, with Inu-chan and Sesshou on his tail, just step to the side and go about your day.

Jazzylady: Sorry about that. Someday I'll catch that little perv. {::watches with JL as Kikyou walks by, then burst out laughing::} THAT was good! I never thought I'd see the day! As for Kikyou having a heart, she doesn't. She only did what she did to keep the jewel protected. She doesn't give two flips about Kagome. Plus she's still pissed about Naraku calling her a slut and all. I would be too. Thanks for bashing her, I can't take much more of that. Entertainment coming up as soon as possible.

Eddie4: You're really going to be pissed at me this week.

CleoClaudia: Sesshou stands Inu-chan because- Sesshou: Because it would be beneath me to respond to such childish ribbing. I do not care what the half breed calls me, just so long as he doesn't get his hanyou smell on me. SF: Sesshou! That wasn't nice. Sesshou: Since when have I been _nice_? SF: Oh yeah, good point. Well, there's your answer, even though Sesshou didn't have to be rude and butt in.

Hoshi-chan1: Yeah, he likes that kind of thing. Don't let Inu-chan fool you, he likes it too. Kagome, could you prove my point please. Kagome: Sure. Inuyasha? Inu-chan: What? Kagome: Sit. Thump! SF: {::looking at Inu-chan sized crater in stage::} Perfect. That's just perfect. Kagome: Sorry SF. SF: No problem, but I meant to scratch his ears or something. {::smacks Sesshou away::} Move, pervert! Miroku: {::looking up from fridge::} Huh? I haven't done anything!

Niamha: There will be more Sess/Kag fluff, but not until at least Chapter Ten. Sorry about that. Sesshou pissed me off and this is the only way I know of to get him back.

Youkai Yume: Naraku calling her a slut. I'm sure you've heard the phrase 'Hell hath no fury' yadda yadda. Well, there you go. The hassle is necessary to introduce someone, or something. You'll see what I mean soon.

Steff: Hee hee {::looks around sheepishly::} I knew I forgot something. Sorry about that! From now own, I'm putting the id. My muse fries my brain cells and makes them into a funny hat. 

Kinky Usagi: Thanks for agreeing with me. I don't really care if Kikyou lives or dies in the anime, but she was of some use here.

INUGIRL: Thanks so much for what you said for the 'What to Do' review! {::bows::}

Inu Yokai: Ooooo...a magic box of pocky! I think I can whip up a little something for that!

Inuyashafan13: Great to see you back! I was starting to wonder about you.

Mistress Fluffy: I'll have to pick it up then. Kagome won't get kidnapped again, but things will get just a tad strange around here. I can see Inu-chan as a pimp too with the bright red suit with red gators to match. lol God that would be great!

Mystical Angel4: Naraku...in a pink tutu? {::shudders violently::} No sleep tonight. {::adds another lump to MA's head::} Don't do that again! Send the picture anyway! It can't look any worse than mine. Mine look like warped versions of the Mario brothers, that's why I don't post them. {::bops Sesshou too::} And you stop telling her she can't draw!

Nymph Demon: Yes, Naraku did, didn't he? {::grins evilly::} Kikyou, could you please explain why you helped Kagome? Kikyou: I guess. See, I didn't like Naraku's comment about me being tainted in one of the earlier chapters. So to get back at him- Naraku: You let my miko loose? You hateful, ungrateful- Whap! SF: {::holding mallet and grinning::} Jerk. That was very rude Naraku-san. Next time you'll wait your turn.

Del_Kaidin: You know what...I never thought of that as a reason for Kikyou to help. Could that be true Kikyou? Kikyou: {::shrugs::} Could be. SF: I never get a straight answer from these people. Thanks for the recommendation again. 

Shortcake: Sesshoumaru's mark is how. She can't mask that, which is why she chose to hide it from Naraku. I think its always a different castle in the anime but in this story it's the same one.

Clow Angel: I know. ^.^ I guess it just goes to show you can't change a book by its cover.

Spork or Foon: I checked out your bio page today and found a great story by Youkai Yume. I forgot about her. So that's your other name...I was wondering about that. I'm going to have to check you out

Tessa3: I missed you! It's good to see you back! 

Vegito044: I'm glad that I'm the first to do that. I like the unexpected and I'm glad that you do too. On another subject: Do you write DBZ stories?

DogDemon1: Thanks so much! I'm so not worthy!

Dark Neko-chan: I totally appreciate the drawing, per usual and the hard work you obviously did. I can't wait for MM to stop acting up so I can post it. Thanks so much!

Mediaminer:


	12. Sanctuary

{Disclaimer: See chapter one, b/c it ain't here.}

Danielle, LadyoftheDragons1, Saria4, Clow Angel, Silver Mystic, Neo Queen Kaibas Bride, Sess9, INUGIRL, Sukera, Trina3, DogDemon1, DemonLady1,and Kayrin: Thanks!

Chapter Eleven: 

Sanctuary

Kagome continued to climb, struggling to answer Rin's various questions. She leaned back and looked up, trying to see if she could find any sign of the cave. 

+

She reached the black volcano on the beginning of the third day just as Kikyou said she would. The instant she saw it, tears streamed down her face, making clean tracks in her mud-splattered face. 

Kagome bolted across the grass for the volcano's edge, jumping up the side and climbing immediately. Kagome wiped the sweat from her brow then reached for another boulder. She pulled herself and Rin up slowly, making sure to take it easy on her tired muscles. 

+

'When I get home, no one will believe I've been sick,' she thought as she pulled herself up another rock. 'I probably look more like a bodybuilder than a sickly person.' Kagome laughed out loud, thinking of all the ridiculous excuses her grandfather would have to come up with for this one. Rin stared at her.

"What's so funny, oneechan?" she asked. Kagome sighed. "You wouldn't understand."

Rin nodded and continued telling Kagome about what she would do the next time Jaken had to look after her in Sesshoumaru's absence. Kagome sighed, reaching for another ledge in the volcano's surface. 'I feel so sorry for Jaken,' Kagome thought to herself, laughing at Rin when she said something about poking the poor toad in the eye with her chopsticks. 

'Sesshoumaru really needs to find someone else to babysit her.' Kagome sighed again, suddenly feeling wistful. 'Sesshoumaru. Man, I miss him. Who would have thought I'd say that?' Kagome smiled, imagining him at the cave already as he would if she were training, yelling at her not to be so slow. She could practically hear his voice in her ear. 

'Hurry up, Kagome. I know your inferior human body can go faster than this. You are not trying.'

"Yeah, yeah Seishou-sensei," Kagome grumbled. She did speed up though, her feet boosting her up as her hands gripped another rock. She lost her grip suddenly and grabbed a sharp rock to keep from falling.

"Oh great," she grumbled as a sharp pain flashed across her palm. When she had her balance again, she glanced at her hand. There was a fresh cut across her palm, not deep enough to reach bone but would probably become infected if she didn't clean it. 

Kagome groaned. 'If I clean it now, then my hand will be too wet to get a good grip on the rocks. Oh well. I guess I'll have to keep climbing until we get to the cave.' Kagome reached up again, but this time her hand flattened out. Kagome peered over the edge and cried out in relief.

"Thank _GOD_!!! We're here!" Kagome cheered as she boosted herself up. She wiped her hands on her hakamas as she glanced at her surroundings. They were standing on a platform in front of a large cave, the platform and cave as black as the rest of the mountain. 

"You o. k.?" Kagome asked. Rin nodded.

"Alright. Let's go." 

Kagome untied Rin and sat her on the ground, then walked into the cave. The inside was as black as the outside and dark. The cave went on for what seemed like miles, the darkness never breaking. The cave floor slanted, taking them further underground. Kagome held Rin's hand, singing to keep herself and Rin from becoming scared and bolting out of the cave and trying their luck on the outside. A soft white light lit up the cave in front of them, giving them hope as they walked toward it. 

*When they reached the light they found two glowing white feathers. The feathers reached from the floor of the cave to the ceiling, curving slightly against it. Together they made what seemed like an archway. Kagome and Rin stared in awe.

"Wow, oneechan," Rin whispered. Kagome reached to touch one, feeling a warmth under her fingers. It shimmered, then glowed a soft, warm white. Kagome clutched Rin's hand and lead the way into the cave. 

With each step they took into the cavern, a pair of feathers lined the wall and lit the way ahead. They walked until Kagome felt something soft under her feet. The feathers raced ahead of her along the wall, revealing a large cavern. Kagome and Rin stared in amazement at the room ahead of them. They could still see the black walls of the cave between the glowing feathers, leaving a zebra-like effect on the wall. The floor was covered completely in furs, with no trace of the dark floor. In the back of the room were four tunnels. *

Rin smiled up at Kagome. "Where are we?" she asked. Kagome shrugged. "I don't know. How about we look around?" Rin nodded and they moved to the center of the room, leaving their shoes behind. Kagome glanced around, staring at each tunnel. 'Which one first?' she thought to herself. Rin pointed to a tunnel on the far right. 

"That one, oneechan. It smells good."  
  
"Huh?" Kagome sniffed and her stomach growled in response. "You're right, Rin. Let's go see."

They turned and walked down the tunnel, the glowing feathers racing ahead of them again. When they reached the cave at the end, they gasped. In front of them was a large table, with foods of all kinds on it. Rin ran toward it, grabbing an apple and taking a bite. 

"You shouldn't have done that." Kagome scolded gently. "This must be someone's home, and to take food without asking is rude."

"But Rin is hungry and there is so much here. Does Kagome think they'll mind?"

Kagome thought a moment, then shook her head. "No, you're right. I'm sure they'll understand when they get here. I tell you what," she said, reaching for Rin's hands. Rin put the apple back on the table and Kagome used the cleanest part of her haori to wipe Rin's hands clean. 

"I'm going to look around. You stay here until I get back. If you hear me scream, run out of the cave and down the volcano. Look for a field of flowers and run through them until you reach a village. Stay there until Sesshoumaru-sama or I come for you, o. k.?"

Rin nodded and continued to eat the apple. Kagome walked around the table, glancing at the food on it. There were apples, oranges, grapes, and other foods that Kagome thought were foreign to Japan in this era. 

Kagome patted Rin's head and headed out of the cave and back down the tunnel. When she reached the larger 'receiving' cavern, she turned into the cave nearest to her on the left. Again, the feathers lit her way as she made her way down. The furs suddenly stopped, the black stone leading down the rest of the way to the cave. 

Kagome stopped at the mouth, flabbergasted. The floor ramped down to the base of the cave, into an underground pool. Blue lights from the bottom of the pool flickered on the obsidian walls. Kagome sighed wistfully, kneeling at the water's edge. She moved her hand over the surface, her finger making small ripples in the water.

"This is perfect," Kagome purred, hypnotized as her hand made waves in the glass-smooth water. She stood up reluctantly, promising to come back after she ate with Rin. She walked back to the receiving cave and down the next tunnel. 

At the end were a small sleeping area with a futon and three cabinets in the corners with chests all over the room. Kagome walked to each cabinet and opened the doors. The first in the right-hand corner near the entrance was empty, but the one across from it held fur blankets and bathing towels. The next one had two sleeping kimonos. Kagome reached inside and shook them out, examining them for insects. They both were white, with one in Rin's size and the other in Kagome's. Kagome folded them, tucked them under her arm, and left the sleeping cave. She reached the receiving area again and stared at the last cave.

* "Well, this is the last one. If anyone's here, then they're in there." She nodded in determination and walked down the tunnel. This time, the feathers didn't trail before her. Instead, a blue light from the other side leading her way. Kagome stopped in front of another pool. It was the same blue as the bathing pool, but this pool was smaller. Kagome smiled down at it, then turned to leave. She saw something in her peripheral vision. She walked toward it to the right corner of the cave, reached down and picked up a leather sheath.

"What this?" she wondered aloud as she turned it in her hands. The leather was cracked and worn, with heavy water damage. "If this is a sheath, then where's the sword?" Kagome glanced across the water to the wall on the other side. There, in the center of the wall embedded up to the hilt, was the missing sword. 

Kagome groaned. "Great. I should just leave it there." Kagome tied the sheath to her hip anyway, and waded across the water to the sword. Kagome moved until the hilt was directly in front of her, then sighed.

"I should leave this here. After all, it's not mine. It probably belongs to whoever lives here. They wouldn't like it if I took it." Kagome's hand wrapped around the hilt, feeling the cracked wood and the scraps of leather under her palm. "But I need something to protect Rin with until I get to the village. I hope they understand." She gave a hard yank on the sword. It slipped out easily and quickly, the momentum knocking Kagome on her butt in the middle of the pool. She stood up, sputtering water, glaring at the sword. 

"Oh my God! What am I supposed to do with this thing?" she despaired, pointing the sword's tip to the ceiling so she could see it better. The sword was worst than the sheath. It looked as if it were being eaten alive by rust, some falling off into the water. Whatever leather cords were left on the hilt were hanging on by a thread. The wood was cracked beyond repair. Kagome sighed and put the sword in its sheath. 

"Oh well. Its better than nothing." She waded back to the edge of the pool and out of the cave, not noticing the blue lights fading behind her, nor the fact that she was bone dry.*

"Rin," Kagome called as she entered the dining cave. Rin turned and smiled, handing Kagome an orange.

"Here you are, oneechan," she chirped. "Rin doesn't know what they are, but they're good."

Kagome thanked her and peeled the skin off with her nails. As they ate, they talked and joked until they were both full. Kagome lead Rin to the bathing pool in the next cave. Rin marveled for a moment, then tossed off her tattered orange kimono and jumped in. Kagome laughed and joined her, swimming to the far wall. In the wall was a shelf with bathing herbs. There were even some for their hair. Kagome rubbed the herbs against her skin, instructing Rin on how to do the same. When they were finished and their hair washed, they waded out of the pool to the towels at the entrance. As they dried off, Kagome glanced at her arms. 

'Wait a minute. Wasn't I cut up earlier?' 

The trek through the woods and up the volcano left some cuts and bruises on her arms and legs. She glanced at her hand. The cut she acquired across the palm of her hand coming to the cave was completely healed, along with the rest of her injuries. Kagome shrugged and dressed in her sleeping kimono. 

'No need to worry about it. It's a good thing anyway. Besides, what can I do about it?' she assured herself as she lead Rin to the sleeping chambers. Kagome waited until Rin was safely tucked under the covers and asleep before she settled in beside her. The feathers faded to a barely visible glow, much like a nightlight. 

Kagome sighed. "The next time I see Kikyou, enemy or not, I swear I'll hug her!" She giggled quietly at the idea of hugging the cold woman, then slipped into sleep.

+++++

He sniffed as he entered the cave, his nose alerted to two foreign scents. One was obviously human, and a small child, but the other was different. She smelled human, but on closer inspection, she didn't. He shook his head, confused, as he made his way to the dining cave. Their scents were here too, the child's lingering longer than the woman-child's. 

He followed their scents to the bathing pool, finding their towels folded on the edge of the pool. He turned again, following the woman-child's scent to the last tunnel in the cavern, skipping the sleeping area. He immediately noticed that the feathers lit the way instead of the blue light. The feathers lit the pool, the blue light gone from its depths. He stared at the wall beyond, and found the sword missing.

"It would seem InuTashio did not waste a fang for nothing. "

He turned away and walked toward the sleeping area. The feathers in the room brightened enough for him to see, but not wake the two sleeping. He blinked, confused. 'Why will the feathers not do as I command? They only respond to me and my children.' 

He moved to the edge of the bed, studying the woman-child. She was sleeping peacefully, a small smile on her face. Her dark hair flipped in her face and over her shoulder in a midnight stream. He brushed it behind her gently, careful with his claws as he watched her sleep. She sighed and rolled on her back, her hands to her chest. He smiled, then gasped as her scent caressed his nose. 

'She smells like…me. But why? She's not a child of mine.' He touched her cheek. Instantly, under his touch, her hair turned from black to silver white. He jerked his hand away and the strands returned to their black color. He gasped. 'She is of me. But how, unless…' 

He nodded. 

Now he understood. 

He smiled and kissed her forehead. The strands flickered between black and white again. Just as he was standing to leave, the child beside her woke up.

"Who are you?" the little girl asked sleepily. He smiled. "Who is she?"  
  
"She's Kagome-oneechan."  
  
"She's your sister?"  
  
"No. Rin has no sisters, but Kagome's just like one. Kagome's so nice. Kagome protects Rin when Sesshoumaru-sama isn't here."

He nodded. He remembered the name of the taiyoukai, but couldn't understand what the three of them had to do with each other. He delved into the woman-child's _Kagome's_ dream. In an instant he was shoved out by another force. He growled; ready to wake her when Kagome giggled and batted at something above her in her sleep. He relaxed and put his finger to his lips.

"Don't tell your onee-chan I was here, o. k.?"

Rin nodded. "What's your name?"

The man smiled. "Narasa."

Rin nodded and went back to sleep.

^^^^^^^

"Seishou, would you calm down please?" Kagome yelled, shattering the peace of the afternoon. She was dreaming again, and who did she find waiting on her, madder than all hell? 

Sesshoumaru.

Kagome watched like a spectator at a tennis match as he paced back and forth on the grass in front of her, growling and grumbling something about 'beheading Inuyasha', 'killing Naraku', and 'chaining her to him at all times'. 

Kagome huffed. "You're going to have a stroke that way," she warned, singing the words. He glared back at her.

"Well, at least you stopped. Now sit down-"

Flop!

"Oops. Sorry Seishou-sensei." She crawled to him and sat down. "Now what's wrong?"  
  
"I have not been able to reach you for two days, my only sign that you are still alive is the fear in your sub-consciousness, and you ask what is wrong?" Sesshoumaru growled, his tail twitching back and forth at the tip of the ? mark. 

Kagome reached over and hugged him. "I'm sorry, Seishou-sensei. I didn't mean to make you worry!"

He grumbled something close to 'silly twit' and hugged her back when the subdue spell wore off. Kagome sighed as he pulled her into his lap.

"I've missed you," she whispered.

"You have said this."

"You said you missed me."

"I do."

Kagome turned and kissed his cheek, surprising him. 

"What was that for?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"You kissed me, so I kissed you."

"I did not kiss you like that."  
  
Kagome smiled back at him, mischief dancing in her bluish-gray eyes. "I know."  
  
"Are you toying with me, girl?" he asked, amusement in his voice.

"Mayyyy-be."

Sesshoumaru growled playfully and knocked her off his lap. Kagome squealed and tried to crawl away when her legs were jerked from behind. The next thing she knew, Kagome was staring at Sesshoumaru's shirt with her back pressed against the grass.

"Are you toying with me?" she asked, perfectly imitating the taiyoukai above her. Sesshoumaru thought a moment, then

"Mayyyy-be."

Kagome giggled and threw her arms around his neck. "How kawaii!"

Sesshoumaru shook his head in feigned disgust, his hair falling over his shoulders to the ground below her. "Release me, woman."

"Kagome, remember?"  
  
Sesshoumaru sighed. "Yes, I do. Your name will be on my gravestone. It will read something like this:

Here Lies Sesshoumaru

Son of Inutashio

Taiyoukai of the Western Lands

Felled by a Human Miko Named Kagome

Because She Called Him Kawaii and Choked Him In His Sleep

"You will be hunted for years."

Kagome shook her head. "Sick. That was just sick. Don't say stuff like that."  
  
"Why?"

"Because it's not funny."

"Where are you?" he asked, changing the subject.

"In a cave in the side of a black volcano."  
  
"Narasa's Mountain. We are almost there."  
  
"How are the others?" Kagome asked, flipping a piece of his hair off her face.

"They are not pleased with me."  
  
"Why?"  
  
Sesshoumaru propped his elbow beside her head and rested his chin in the palm of his hand. "I told them about the mind link."  
  
"Why?" Kagome asked, tears in her eyes. Sesshoumaru blinked down at her, confused. "Why are you so upset?" he asked.

"Because now you'll stop visiting me."  
  
Sesshoumaru softly traced her eyebrow with his finger. "I will continue to visit you. All this will mean is that they know who is with you when you dream. I said I will protect you, and I will."

"I know." Kagome sighed and closed her eyes, allowing Sesshoumaru's warmth to flow through her body.

"Inuyasha said something…interesting."

Kagome's eyebrow quirked up. "What did he say?"  
  
"That he loves you."

"That was worse than your gravestone comment."

"I am serious."

Kagome thought a moment as Sesshoumaru gazed down at her. She looked up, staring into deep, golden eyes.

"Why did he say that?"

"I will not say. "

"Why?"  
  
"It would hurt you."

"You know I could read your mind, right?"

Sesshoumaru nodded and Kagome sighed in defeat. "I have a better idea. How about I guess what he said? If I'm right, tell me."

Sesshoumaru nodded.

"O. k., first a few questions."  
  
"What is it with you and the questions?"

"Patience is a virtue Seishou-sensei. Question one: Have you seen Kikyou?"

Sesshoumau nodded, then rested his head against her shoulder. The closeness of the position made Kagome blush slightly, but she continued.

"Two: Did Inuyasha talk to her?"  
  
Sesshoumaru nodded again, his head still on her shoulder. Kagome sighed.

"Then she told him that they couldn't be together, didn't she?"  


Sesshoumaru glared up at her. "I thought you said you would not read my mind?"  
  
"I didn't. Kikyou is different for some reason, and I just guessed. But if she said that, then the only reason Inuyasha loves me is because of Kikyou, right?"  
  
Nod.

"That's what I thought. Too bad."

Sesshoumaru sat up, his face the perfect picture of confusion. "Too bad?"

Kagome nodded. "That's right. Too bad for him."

"Do you not love him?" Sesshoumaru asked, propping his head up again. Kagome looked away, deep in thought.

"I used to. I mean, there were times when I honestly thought I couldn't live without him. He'd smile at me, and it would just light up my day. Sick, huh?"

Sesshoumaru snorted softly, gazing at a certain miko that made him feel the same way. "Not exactly."

Kagome smiled. "Thanks. Anyway, things have changed. I still care about him, but he isn't as perfect as I used to think he was."

"Inuyasha perfect? You must be delusional."

"I was in love, o. k.? I believed anything he told me, including what he said about you."

"What did he say?" Sesshoumaru asked, wondering to himself why he cared. Kagome taped her chin thoughtfully.

"He called you sadistic, cruel and coldhearted. Sound familiar?"  
  
Sesshoumaru nodded, remembering the last time she said that. "I am all those things."  
  
"No you're not," Kagome argued, scowling. "If you were, you wouldn't keep Rin and Jaken around. The only thing that really irks me about you is your obsession over the Tetsusaiga. It's stupid."  
  
Sesshoumaru shook his head, sitting up and pulling her up as well. "It is not stupid to want ultimate power."

Kagome crossed her legs under her and shook her head. "If you would just take the time to look, you'd see that you received the better sword."

Sesshoumaru, who until then was investigating the white button neck t-shirt he was wearing, glanced at her in surprise. "How is that?" he asked. 

Kagome shrugged, the straps to the red halter top rising and falling as she did so. "The way I see it, anyone can have the Tetsusaiga's power. Have you read its insignia? It says 'Destruction'. Anyone can destroy. Its not hard. Low level youkai, humans, even Rin can destroy if you've watched her eat. Give me your sword."

Sesshoumaru untied the Tenseiga and passed it to her. Kagome turned it until she found the insignia.

"See here," she said, pointing to the small kanji that was made where the hilt and the sheath met. "Your insignia says 'Life Renewed '." She passed the sword back to him and sat back against the tree behind her. Sesshoumaru waited patiently, flicking a ladybug off of his dark jeans. 

"Yup, I'm right, as always-"

"Get to the point," Sesshoumaru growled.

"I am, jerk. As I was saying, any creature can kill. You don't even need the Tetsusaiga for that. What you don't seem to get is that Inuyasha needs it. It controls his youkai blood, so he can't be without it until he learns control on his own. You could throw the Tenseiga away today and you'll still be Sesshoumaru. 

"Your father gave you the most powerful sword in existence. Any sword can kill, but your sword can give life. You could save so many lives, help so many people, with just the flick of your wrist. You have the ultimate power, Sesshoumaru, but you never stop to think about it. All you see is the obvious power of the Tetsusaiga. Its blinding you from appreciating the Tenseiga's true power. There are people, youkai, even gods that would kill to have that kind of power. Once you see that, you'll see the real power behind the sword and come to see that I'm right. As always."

Sesshoumaru sat back, considering her words. 'She might be correct. After all, it is easy to kill, after you get past the idea. How could a creature so young be so wise?' Sesshoumaru returned to the original subject.

"What do you mean by 'you were in love' with Inuyasha?"  
  
Kagome blushed. "Just as I said."

"Then you do not love him?"  
  
Kagome shook her head. "No, I don't."

Sesshoumaru leaned closer to her, his hand resting on the thigh of her blue jeans. "Why?"

Kagome thought for a moment, avoiding Sesshoumaru's inquisitive stare. 'Why don't I love Inuyasha anymore? Its not because he's a jerk, or that he and Kikyou were together though that certainly helps. So what is it?'

__

'Your heart belongs to another,' a voice whispered in her head. Kagome sighed. 'Who?'

__

'You know who,' the voice whispered. Kagome looked up, and into Sesshoumaru's eyes. 'I do, don't I?' Kagome thought back to when she was climbing the side of the mountain, so tired and ready to quit, when his voice called to her.

__

'Hurry up, Kagome. I know your inferior human body can go faster than that. You are not trying.'

* 'Yup, I do.' Kagome knocked Sesshoumaru on his back, straddled his hips, then leaned closer to his face. She stared at him a moment as he looked at her, bewilderment sparkling in his eyes. Kagome smiled and shook her head, her dark hair falling over her shoulder to mix with the white strands on the ground.

"Because," she whispered, lowering her face closer to his. She stopped a breath away from his lips, smiling wickedly.*

"I

Love

^^^^^^^

"you," Kagome whispered as she opened her eyes. She looked around, finding Rin asleep in a ball beside her. Kagome smiled and stood up, heading for the dining cavern. 'I bet Seishou-sensei is mad about that.'

+++++++

Sesshoumaru eyes snapped open. He blinked in confusion for a moment, then cursed. Shippou woke up, tugging Sessoumaru's tail to get his attention.

"Are you o. k., Sesshoumaru?" he asked. Sesshoumaru nodded.

"Is Kagome?"  
  
"Kagome is fine."

The others around him were already up, so when this whispered bit of information passed Sesshoumaru's lips, pandemonium broke out.

"Is she o. k.?" "Is she hurt?" "Where is she?" and other questions rang out into the morning sun. Sesshoumaru raised his hand, silencing all but Inuyasha.

"How is she, Sesshoumaru?" he demanded. 

"They are fine," Sesshoumaru informed him, reminding everyone that there was a child missing also.

"Where is she?"

"She is not far from here," Sesshoumaru said as he stood up. The others sighed in relief, resuming their morning duties. Inuyasha glared at Sesshoumaru as he brushed off his pants.

"Did you tell her what I said?"  
  
"Hai."  
  
Inuyasha beamed. "What'd she say?"  
  
Sesshoumaru regarded him behind his mask of boredom with mischief. 'I suppose I should tell him the truth, even though the little minx didn't tell me who the other man was.' He remembered the last time they raced motorcycles in her dreamscape, and what she said when he told her she was going to lose. Sesshoumaru smiled and rested his hand on Inuyasha's shoulder.

"Inuyasha, you do not have a snowball's chance in Hell."

He walked away, leaving the others in open mouthed shock. Shippou, being the only one to hear Kagome say that when she was studying for a test, burst into giggles as he and Sesshoumaru headed toward Narasa's Mountain.

-------

SF: There, a long chapter! {::flops onto the stage floor and falls asleep:: Inu-chan comes over and pokes SF in the side::}

Inu-chan: Is she dead?

Kagome: {::checking SF's pulse::} Nope, just sleeping.

Sesshou: Good, she has two new fics to write, plus finishing 'To Bear…' and 'Trial…' She can't die now.

SF: {::mumbling in her sleep::} Stop, don't do that! Moms is in the next room!

Inu-chan: Who's she dreaming about?

Kagome:{::shrugs::}

Miroku: I know a way to tell. {::leans over and whispers in SF's ear::} Say my name and I'll stop.

SF: {::still asleep::} You'll stop anyway, jerk. Get your hand off me!

{::Inu cast glares at Miroku, who holds up his hands and shakes his head::}

Sesshou: Keep trying.

Miroku: {::to SF::} You know I can't keep my hands off you.

SF: Damn it Sesshou if you don-{::wakes up and finds Inu cast staring at her::} Heh heh. What happened?

Kagome: Not a whole lot. Just you calling for Sesshoumaru in your sleep. 

SF: I did not!

Shippou: {::landing on SF's chest::} Did too!

SF: Oh God! {::hides face in hands::}

Shippou: Before the others get started, the preview, the recommendation and the responses are below.

Chapter Twelve: The Tomb of Ligeia

Kagome grasped Rin's hand, exchanged goodbyes with Ligeia, and left the cave. They stepped into a field of lilies, the flowers expanding across the enormous field to a forest on the other side.

"Wow, Onee-chan, its so pretty," Rin said as they began to cross the field.

Kagome nodded. "I know. It looks like today is the start of a beautiful day."

RECOMMENDATION: 'Yume' by Tsukitani

This is one of the most original ideas I've seen to date. In this story, Kagome and Sesshoumaru are sharing a dream about the Tetsusaiga and Kagome's power over it. The dream is the same every night, but in time there are subtle differences like- Oops, I nearly gave away the story. Bad SF! Bad girl! Anyway, the idea itself may not be original, but the way she tells it is. It's a great story, and you know I suck at summaries so go read and review!

Responses: 

Fanfiction:

Cryxxy-chan: I hope it doesn't but with the way things are looking...but I promised a friend that I'd update today. Hopefully I'll be able to keep that promise. 

Steff: Complaining is good for you. It soothes the soul and calms the nerves, plus it keeps you from hurting innocent people. I never know the id for my stories. I'm so clueless. Yup, only 4 chapters left, then another two weeks and then 'Trial of the Century' starts. I'm so evil! Muhahahahahahahaaha!

Animegirl11: I know what happened...I think. Wait a minute, no I don't. I'm just as confused as you are. I thought you were the only AG11 but apparently I'm wrong. I tell you what, we need a symbol for who you are if there are two. I don't want to get you confused. I'm working on 'Tested' after we move. 

Del_Kaidin: True, but my muse is three. She understands Mine, No and Stop. Inu-chan is one short. 

Say-chan the Pyro: Damn! {::jumps back as S-CP hits Naraku::} Good aim! Very nice! No threatening Sesshou, I don't like my Dog Toy's burnt.

Kagome23: I do. I'm so evil! Muhahahahahahaha!

Namesake: Not a problem, work is affecting me too. Plus moving keeps me in a constant state of 'duh'. He'll see that soon and flip his wig for sure.

Shanoni: Thanks! Welcome to the nuthouse!

Anime Crazy: Yup, Sesshou was a slave. He's still pissed. 

Angel Cynergy: Sesshou: Tell her she can't have my tail. SF: Why not? It'll grow back in a few years. Sesshou: I said no and that's final. SF: Fine, selfish thing you. Oh well, he said no. And yup, Kikyou actually did something useful for once.

AlyaaNesia: It was great talking to you! Holler back anytime!

InuyashaFan19: My messenger is on my bio page. I'm so evil for that. Inu-chan deserved to watch for his little show in chapter ten.  


Bikutoria: Yup, Kagome's getting it as my brother likes to say. He's so strange. It's hard to make Kikyou sympathetic and all but somehow it works here. I don't even like the corpse. Strange huh? I hope this chapter is bookmarked too.

Nymph Demon: I'm glad to hear that. It's my #1 goal to perform at least one good deed a day and that was it. Thank you. Want me to hit him again?

Kimusume Kaoru: Tee Hee...thanks! {::blushes::} I do try. No I don't, I'm lying. My muse tries, I just get kicked in the knees a lot. 

Chihiro Kohaku: WHERE HAVE _YOU _BEEN?!!!! {::pouts::} I've missed you. {::whimpers::} Well, I have. Glad to see you back.

CrissyKitty: Alas, no fight between Sesshou and Inu-chan. Sesshou and Inu-chan: WHAT?! Inu-chan: You promised a fight SF. SF: No I didn't. When did you hear that? Sesshou: Naraku said- SF: And you believed? Tisk tisk. {::shakes her head::} Not very bright boys. Now I have to go and 'punish' Naraku. {::picks up mallet and walks offstage::}

Badgerwolf: As you can see, that didn't go over very well.

UniquePunk: {::looks around for UP while helping Inu-chan to stand::} Thanks so much. Inu-chan: {::rubbing his head::} Thanks? For what? For abusing me? I'm going to kill her! SF: {::grabbing hold of Inu-chan's gi::} You can't kill her b/c she'll stop reviewing. Inu-chan: {::struggling::} I don't care! SF: Inu-chan stop- {::the tie on Inu-chan's gi breaks and Inu-chan's hakamas fall to the floor::} Kagome: Oh my God! {::covers eyes::} Sango: {::also covers eyes::} I can't believe you did that! SF: {:peeking through her fingers::} Wow, I should have thought of that long time ago. Whap! Sango: {::standing over SF with boomerang in hand::} Perverts, they come in all sizes. 

The Hitokiri Battousai Himura: If I stop or for some reason can't continue, I'll make sure to tell you first so you can go ahead and hurt me. I'd deserve it.

MysticalAngel4: As well he should. I told him about those comments but does he listen to me? Nooooo...of course not! Don't listen to the bird, even though she has a good point about things! Jerk! Anywhen, I need a mallet like that. Mine is good, but metal is better. I'll wait as long as I have to for the pic b/c I really want to see it. Pay Sesshou no attention, per usual. Do you mind if I drag him a little too?

Youkai Yume: Not a problem. I really like it! I even put it in one of my favorites lists, but I don't remember which one. {::sigh::} I can't remember a thing anymore. I think I have box in my ears. {::shakes head and a box falls out of her ear::} Ahhhh...much better. Now maybe I can update.

Ruby27: Good boy Sesshou! {::hugs Sesshou::} That Naraku is such a jerk! I hope you didn't get hurt during the beat down.

Shina-Schatten: It's as far as he's willing to go for the moment. I can't get him to go along with anything, except for hurting Naraku. That he's all over like white on rice. {::sigh::} Dog Toys...I'll never understand.

BeyondWords: We're only moving a mile from where we are now. I hate to move! I get dust all over me, I sneeze a fit and now I have to mow grass! I haven't a clue as to how to mow grass! I feel bad for the lawn. That's going to be some F*ed up grass in a few weeks. Oh well. I'm sad too. I like this story, but I like 'Trial...' better. You'll see why. 

Drea-Chan: {::ducks flying poptart::} Poptarts fly at my house too, but normally on purpose. I can't help that I throw things when I get mad. My ex didn't appreciate that either but I thought it was funny. Oh well. Glad you like it. If Naraku runs past you with a golden keyboard, please assist in the chase. He seems to be getting faster all of a sudden.

Mistress Fluffy: Thanks! {::bows::} I'm glad Sesshou's outburst wasn't weird or anything. He wrote it, so I guess I should have known. {::shrugs::} Oh well. I can see Inu-chan as a pimp right now, with a lime green fur hat on and a green and purple plaid suit with light pink gators on. LOL That would be perfect!

Reality: Calm down...I won't kill Kagome. You should trust me by now. {::pouts::} Shesh.

Inuyashafan13: Thanks! I'm always surprised at how many reviews I get. I love them all!

DarkLady4Kenshin: Thanks for the love and I hope you got this far!

EnchantedMiko: See, Sesshou didn't do anything perverse, he just...well...you saw it. So I don't have to explain.

Silver Phoenix7: It's good to see you back.

Disturbed-Demon-Gurl: It took me a minute to figure out where I've heard 'That I did' used like that. Then It hit me like a ton of bricks. {::rubs lump on forehead::} Anyway, I love my Sesshou doll. He's so smart! He's even helping me write! How cute is that! How are you doing on chapter twelve Sesshou-doll! {::Sesshoumaru doll looks up from keyboard and waves::} See, isn't he a little genius!

Aki no Yume1: There's a two week waiting period for 'Trial of the Century' because I'm not entirely finished with it. The last chapter is a trip, and it refuses to be put on paper. The two weeks gives me time to at least start on it.

Hika-chan1: I do have half of it written before I start, that's why it takes two weeks for each story to start. I hate to move, so your support is appreciated. {::holds up brownie::} Am I supposed to eat this or feed it? I'd rather eat it.

StarryEyedChick: Are you the same Lady Sesshoumaru from MM? If you are then Hi! Sorry about not being able to update on mm, my computer hates it for some reason. Every time I try to get on it's like WWE in here. Oh well. Thanks for the review and hope I get back to mm soon.

WaterGoddessKasey: Thanks. If you see Naraku run past you, regardless of what's in his hands, please don't hesitate to pick up one of the mallets on the side of the wall and join the chase.

Aria^o^: It makes me sad. This fic is almost over. Waaa! Kagome will get to Naraku soon, I think it'll be chapter fourteen. Don't quote me on it though b/c I'm an airhead. I can't remember what I had for breakfast this morning. 

AkxTp: I haven't read that. I'll have to see if I can find it. What's it about?

Sukuri: Your teacher is mean. I had a drama teacher try that crap with me once. I promptly shut her down. You see, it was my last year of school and I didn't give a crap. Tell her that when she graduates and makes big money, she can come back and tell her to kiss her complete a**. Oh and thanks for the review! ^.^

AkxTp: I'll be as careful as possible.

The Fool's World: Not a problem, that's one more reason I do them. I can't stand it when I can't find a story. I'm looking for one now that has Kagome as a vampire. She lives with Sango and is trying to keep away from Sesshoumaru, the vampire that made her. If you see it, please tell me so I can find it.

Fire Phoenix: Awwww...oh well, no problem. I'll just stay off the sweets and let someone else type for a while. Kagome, would you like to try? Kagome: Sure!

Crazy 4 enzo's: I'll be glad to read it as soon as I finish moving. Moving sucks. 

Hoshi-chan1: Naraku's character is rather twisted, and hopefully he'll become more so in the coming chapters. I can't believe Kagome did that. Kagome: I said I was sorry. What more can I do? SF: {::evil grin::} Kiss him. Kagome: What?! SF: You asked what you could do. That would do it. Kagome: No. {::walks offstage::} SF: Oh well. Can you help me convince her?

Niamha: Sorry about the wait. I have to proofread and the chapters of 'Trial of the Century' are going to be longer than the ones in 'Chosen...'.

Sesshyangel: Oooooo...I didn't know. Sorry about that. I loved where your fic was going and I thought others would too. If you need to, you let me know and I'll post the chapters for you. I haven't the slightest idea what Kagome's name means. Like you, I've heard the 'matches her personality' bit too. If you ever find out tell me so I can know too. I'm moving as well as starting school. SUCKS!!!!!!! There's as little S/S in LD as possible. I couldn't take the heartache either.

BeyondWords: I love that movie! It came on for a full weekend and I saw it at least twice! Moving is pure, unadulterated hell. We have spiders of various sizes and I'm fresh out of Raid. {::shudders::} I hate spiders.

Gold Dragon5: You know, I think that too. I mean, he and Kagome are the only ones that aren't emotionally tied into the last battle, so they might be the ones to keep their heads and defeat him. I know a lot of people are unhappy about that statement, so I'll move on. I have bad luck with thunderstorms too. They just don't like me. Boo Hoo!

Hinoke: Be nice to Bob even though he tells your secrets in public. Shame on him! Muses are short-tempered and carry a grudge like the best of them. Take my muse for example: I didn't get her a chocolate chip cookie the last time we were in the mall. Now she won't work on a sequel that I want for one of my stories. 

Shadow-Huntress: Thanks! I never know these things! 

Inu Yokai: {::takes magic pocky::} Yum! Thank you!

Sanosuke Hidane: I'm going to update soon, but not if you kill me! ^.^

Tsukitani: Me too! It's just something about the energy that pours off him! {::shudders::} Ooo! {::looks around sheepishly::} Sorry about that. There's nothing wrong with hoping. I'm hoping you update as soon as possible.


	13. The Tomb of Ligeia

{Disclaimer: See chapter one, b/c it ain't here.}

Sess9, Hinoke, Rosemary, Toxic Tears1, Cookie6, Tessa3, Kagoe-Shippo, Sukera, SurfAngel, INUGIRL, Saria4, DemonLady1, Natori, White Deer, Neo Queen KaibasBride, Sharem, BlueMoon, Namiko the Anime Wizard, Morlana, Xanthos, Lady2U, Artemis the Goddess and Inu Yokia: Thanks and I'm coming with more as soon as possible!

Chapter Twelve: 

The Tomb of Ligeia

Kagome moved through the cave, thinking about her dream. 'Boy, I bet Seishou-sensei is pissed. I shouldn't have done that, but the shock on his face when I pushed him over was priceless.' Kagome sighed as her nose lead her to the dining area. 'Man, I would give my life for some oden right now.' 

Kagome entered the dining cave and stood shocked when she glanced at the table. There, in two places on the table, were two bowls of oden and two pairs of chopsticks. Kagome grinned and ran toward one bowl, sinking to her knees and grabbing the chopsticks beside it. She flung the first shrimp in her mouth. 

"Oh, soo good," she purred, sliding down the wall behind her. Kagome ate another piece and sighed. "I've died and gone to Heaven." Kagome glanced around dreamily.

"What would make this great is a bowl of rice."

A second later, two bowls of rice appeared on the table. 

Kagome jerked up sharply, glaring around the room. "Who's there?!" she demanded. 

"Calm down, we will not hurt you," sang a voice. Kagome continued to search the room, flipping up floor pillows in the process.

"Show yourself!"

The voice sang out again. "You see us. We are all around you, Kagome."  
  
Kagome stopped searching, a bewildered look on her face. "Huh? I don't understand."

"We are all around you and are what you see."

Kagome stared at the walls around her. "You mean, you're the CAVE?"  
  
"Correct, Kagome."  
  
"How do you know my name?" Kagome asked. 

The voice sighed. "The child, Rin, spoke it to the master of the house last night."  
  
"She did? I didn't know Rin was awake…The master of the house was here?!"  
  
"Hai. He left shortly after, but left instructions to take care of you and your charge."

"Wow," Kagome breathed as she sat back down. She flipped another piece of oden in her mouth as she thought. 'Man, talking walls. What's next? Can it read minds too?'

"As a matter of fact, we can," the voice called out. 

Kagome gasped. "Can't you warn someone before you do that?" she scolded.

"We are sorry," the voice called softly.

"Its o. k. I can read minds too."  


"We are aware."

Kagome continued to eat, striking up a conversation with the voice. "So, what's your name?"  
  
"The master calls us Ligeia."

"That's pretty," Kagome said. "Then that's what I'll call you too. Why are you talking to me?"  


"This is your ancestral home, Kagome."  
  
"Really?!" Kagome cried. She stared around in awe. "Wow. Other people have castles and houses. I have a cave."

"Not a cave. The entire volcano."  
  
Kagome stared, wide eyed. "No way."  
  
"Yes. This entire volcano is your family's and will do as you command."

"For real? Hm?" Kagome thought a moment, then said "I want a Snickers bar."  
  
A few seconds later, a Snickers bar appeared on the table in front of her. Kagome ripped the wrapper open and bit into the gooey candy.

"Oh my God," she murmured around the candy. "This is so good. How do you know what to do?"  
  
"We read your mind, find the sensations that the item gives you and create it from your memory."

"Is this just for me, or can you do it for Rin too?"  
  
"The child can be accommodated."

Kagome smiled "Good. Could you please fix whatever her favorite food is for breakfast please?"

The oden and rice at the other end of the table disappeared, a plate of sushi taking its place. Kagome sighed.

"Great. As for clothes, do you do the same as well?"  
  
"We supplied the sleeping kimonos, the blankets and the bathing cloths. I'm sure clothing will not be difficult. There is something in the sleeping cavern you should see."

Kagome nodded and made her way to the cavern. The feathers glimmered, then two beside the cabinet beside the entrance lit up. Kagome opened the closet as Ligeia explained.

"In here is your armor. We insist you wear it."

Kagome lifted out the heavy armor with a grunt and examined it. It was made of two black plates held together with leather straps. On the front of the armor was a small tree with a white bird in the highest branch. 

Kagome shook her head. "I can't wear this. It's too heavy."

Ligeia laughed softly, its voice like bells in the wind. "Do not worry, Kagome. The armor will adjust when you put it on. It will not be as heavy as it is now."

Kagome nodded and replaced the armor. "O. k. What about defenses?"  
  
"The two feathers in the tunnel leading to here are a part of defense. Only blood can reach here through the feathers."

"What would have happened if Rin touched the feathers?"  
  
"You would have been lead to a different cavern by feathers on the floor. It is not as equipped as this one, but it is protected."

"And youkai?"  
  
"Youkai? Oh, you mean the hanyou chasing you. He cannot pass. If he or another youkai touches the feathers, the entire cavern becomes dark and the other means of defense are activated. The only other youkai able to reach here besides you and the master is your taiyoukai."  
  
"Sesshoumaru? How?"  
  
"You must be blood to enter here."  
  
"Sesshoumaru isn't related to me."

"But your blood runs inside him, as his in you. He is blood now."  
  
"Huh?" A stone hand reached from between the feathers to Kagome's left side. "Oh yeah. Sesshoumaru's mark."  
  
"It is alright to call him by his nickname here. It is how we know him."  
  
Kagome blushed. "Alright. Seishou-sensei is blood now. How about Rin?"

"Rin is not blood," Ligeia replied.

"But what if she needs to come back here."  
  
"Then you must touch the feathers with her. We will respond and take care of her, but we will not make ourselves known."

Kagome nodded and reached for Rin's hand. "Wake up, Rin."  
  
Rin blinked into consciousness, smiling at Kagome. "Hello onee-chan. Rin had the most wonderful dream."

"That's good, Rin. I need you to touch this feather for me," Kagome explained as she pointed to a feather.

Rin agreed and they touched the feather at the same time. The feather flickered, then the rest of them brightened.

"Welcome Rin," Ligeia said, startling Rin. 

"What was that, onee-chan?" she asked, holding Kagome's hand and hiding behind her. Kagome patted her head.

"It's o. k., Rin. It's a friend. Ligeia, I thought you said that you only spoke to blood."

"Blood and youki are the same to us. Seishou-sensei's youki flows through her."

Kagome nodded, then picked Rin up and headed out the room. "Let's have breakfast, Rin."  
  
"O. k.!"

They sat down in the dining cavern and ate, asking Ligeia question after question. Ligeia explained that the underground springs prevented the cave from being too hot, but provided the means for one of the various defense systems. After dinner and a bath, Kagome and Rin returned to the sleeping chambers.

"What do you suggest for Rin to wear, Ligeia?" Kagome asked as she opened the cabinet doors.

"Rin loves flowers Ligeia," Rin told her, now used to the idea of talking to walls.

* A few seconds later, a small kimono appeared inside the cabinet. Kagome plucked it out and scanned it. There was a white inner kimono, a silk kimono covered in tiny indigo flowers, and a sleeveless pale blue silk outer kimono. There were shimmering blue slippers and a matching obi as well. Kagome helped Rin dress, putting the inner kimono on first, then the flowered kimono, and last the sleeveless kimono. Kagome tied the obi and helped Rin into the slippers before looking at her. 

"Beautiful," she said as Rin spun around. "Absolutely beautiful."

"Look inside the chest, Rin," Ligeia suggested. One of the feathers floated off the ceiling onto one of the chests in the room. Rin opened it and gasped.

"Look, Onee-chan! Flowers, just like the ones in Rin's clothes!"

There was a bouquet of blue lilies, with baby's breath. A wall slid to the side beside the futon, revealing a vanity and a small stool. 

"Step inside and put the flowers on the table, Rin," Ligeia said. Rin sat down in front of the vanity and set the flowers down. Stone hands materialized out of the wall and embedded themselves in Rin's hair. A comb and a brush appeared on the vanity. The hands picked them up as they fashioned Rin's hair. When they were finished, the hands disappeared into the wall. Rin stared in the mirror, a wide smile on her face.

"Rin has flowers in her hair, Onee-chan!" The flowers were braided into Rin's hair, the braids forming chains against the back of her head. {SF: Think of the Olympic rings slogan.}

Kagome nodded. "I love it!"

Rin smiled and pointed to the cabinet. "Kagome's turn!"

Kagome turned around and opened the cabinet again. 'Hm…something light, something comfortable and something that I can run in easily should do fine.'

A pair of loose white pants appeared first. When Kagome pulled them out, a sleeveless white tunic appeared. Next came a white haori and an azure sash. Last was a pair of white combat boots.

"We do not understand why you want to dress like a male, Kagome, but we do as you command."

Kagome dressed quickly and asked Ligeia for a full length mirror. Kagome stood in front of it as she lowered the armor over her head. True to Ligeia's word, the armor became lighter the instant she strapped it in place. 

Kagome smiled as she tied the sash around her waist, then tied the rusty sword to it. The sleeveless tunic reached mid thigh, with the pants hanging loosely off her hips. The haori fit perfectly and didn't bunch up under the armor. 

Kagome moved to the vanity as the black stone hands came out the walls. She envisioned herself in a high ponytail, with a white cloth headband to keep her hair out of her face. When the hands were finished with her hair, they focused on her face, applying a bubble gum pink lip gloss to her lips and sparkling gray eye liner to her eyes. Kagome stared at her reflection in the mirror, turning to see the ponytail from a different angle. She noticed two slits in the back of the armor above her shoulder blades.

"Uh, Ligeia, the armor's broken."  


"That is the way the armor is made. Do not worry. Nothing can harm you." *

Kagome nodded in defeat and stood up. She and Rin went into the receiving chamber, ready to travel the way back to the entrance to the cave and climb down the mountain when

"That is not necessary, Kagome," Ligeia called out. The feathers shifted on the wall, lighting up another tunnel. Kagome and Rin followed the tunnel to a lake of lava. Floating in the air above the lake were black boulders, the flat sides of them turned up. 

"We can't go this way!" Kagome exclaimed. "We may as well climb back down!"

"That is not necessary," Ligeia said, its voice ringing inside the cavern. "These platforms will obey you and take you to the field of lilies. Just call to them."

Kagome sighed. "Like this day isn't weird enough. Come here, stones!"

Instantly one of the boulders appeared in front of her. Before Kagome and Rin could step on, Ligeia warned "You must hold Rin to make it safely across."  
  
Kagome complied, holding Rin on her left side as she stepped on the boulder platform. As they sailed above the lava lake, Ligeia explained the purpose of such a way inside.

"This is a part of our defenses. If Rin were to touch the platform, you will be tossed into the lava. Only you and Seishou-sensei can touch the platforms."

The platform attached itself to another platform long enough for Kagome to cross, then flew away as the new platform lowered. It attached to a new platform, it moving in a straight line over the lava to another cave. When Kagome stepped off, it flew away. Kagome set Rin back on the black stone floor and walked toward the sunlight at the end of the cave. 

"What day is it, Ligeia?" Kagome asked as they stopped at the mouth of the cave.

"Yesterday was what you call Thursday. Today is the next day."  
  
"Thank you. Rin, if we get separated, I want you to come back her. Ligeia, when Rin passes the mouth of this cave, seal it unless myself or Seisho-sensei comes for her."

"Alright, Kagome."  
  
"O. k., Onee-chan."  
  
Kagome grasped Rin's hand, exchanged goodbyes with Ligeia, and left the cave. They stepped into a field of lilies, the flowers expanding across the enormous field to a forest on the other side.

"Wow, Onee-chan, its so pretty," Rin said as they began to cross the field.

Kagome nodded. "I know. It looks like today is the start of a beautiful day."

+++++++

Narasa crouched on the edge of the peak of the volcano, watching the dark haired woman-child and the little girl make their way across the field. His head turned sharply, his white hair billowing in the breeze as he sniffed. His azure eyes glowed menacingly as a low growl escaped his lips. He snarled in disgust as the scent of sulfur and blood assaulted his nose. He considered warning the woman-child of the danger, but stopped himself.

'If she is really my blood, she will know its coming. She will want to protect the human.' He waited patiently as Kagome and Rin reached the middle of the field.

------

SF: Did I do it again?

Inu-chan: Nope. Another short chapter. You're going to mess around and end up stuffed SF.

SF: Shut up Inu-chan. 

Inu-chan: Hey, you never answered my question!

SF: What question?

Inu-chan: Do we do it in 'To Bear Witness'?

SF: {::shaking her head::} First of all, the Katrina in 'To Bear..' is not me. Just someone who looks like me. So no, we don't do it. And second of all, what kind of question is that? "Do we do it?" Jeez Inu-chan, you have no tact.

Sesshou: And third, SF is mine.

Inu-chan: But Kagome is yours!

Sesshou: Only in the fics. Out here, the half breed-

SF: {::sarcastically::} How sweet. He's calling me names.

Sesshou: {::ignoring SF::} belongs to me. She is full youkai after all. The human suits you.

Kagome: {::stomping onstage::} Why you! You two timing jerk!

{::SF steps away from the madness as Kagome, Inu-chan and Sesshou fight::}

SF: Thank you for watching the Inuyasha version of 'The Jerry Springer Show'. Hopefully everything will be back to normal in the next chapter. You know what's below. {::shakes her head as she walks offstage:: ::Sesshou, Inu-chan and Kagome are still arguing::}

Chapter Thirteen: Ambushed!

"Her taiyoukai. He is who the villagers call the Destroyer of the Circle of Life, just as I thought. What would connect her to him?" He watched as Sesshoumaru fought the youkai in front of him, his style merciless and quick. Narasa tapped into Sesshoumaru's thoughts, and was surprised when he heard

'I must get to them. They are too important to loose.'

Narasa chuckled under his breath. "So, the taiyoukai loves her. I bet she doesn't know. This should be interesting." 

Kagome screamed, yanking Narasa's gaze from Sesshoumaru to her. He watched as she sank to her knees, a bloodied blue bundle in her arms.

RECOMMENDATION: Full Circle by Shun'u Hanashiro

Can you guys believe I almost forgot to recommend this story? That would have been such an injustice to you all. I'm so sorry! And guess what? I have the story id for this one! It's 302673. Ok, for the summary itself: First, there's a prelude that should be read about Rin becoming sick. Sesshou seeks out Kagome to help her get better. That's how the trust between them forms. Then there's 'Full Circle' itself. Naraku tricks Inu-chan into starting a fight with Sesshou, only to end up with Kagome killed, brought back to life, then she and Sesshou sucked into a black hole. Things are revealed inside the world in the hole, and Sesshou and Kagome get closer. Throw Miroku's father (like father like son) and a jealous Kikyou into the fray and you have yourself a great story. The best part of this fic is when Sesshou and Miroku's father fight inside this one guys house. You guys will love it! 

You guys know my summaries suck eggs, but the stories are good so go read and review so she can update the sequel! Oh yeah, don't forget to read that too!

SF: Oh yeah, if anyone can tell me where I got Ligeia's name from and who the star of it was, I'll send you chapter thirteen.

Responses: 

Steff: I knew I forgot something! This story id thing is hard stuff...or maybe I'm just a lazy sap! Anywhen, its _. I know! I get called evil all the time! Muhahahaha!

Animegirl11: You know, that's probably what I did. I am made of air, after all. As for the long chapter, not a problem. It was the least I could do since I kept everyone in the air for an entire week.

Sesshyangel: Did I forget to tell you? Oh hell, I thought I did. The summary is on my bio page, but email me if you want a better description. Plus, it might help to read 'Necromander'. Just a thought. My stomach makes decisions for me all the time. It's kinda how I got my name. I actually say that. I know, where in the world do I get that stuff from. In one word: Moms. She is a genuine trip. Yup, it's safe so go right ahead. Sure I want a draft! What kind of question is that! If you do decide to take me up, let me know and I'll be more than glad to.

Say-Chan the Pyro: Um, the Sesshou getting to Kagome thing...is coming! It's after this chapter. 

Youkai Yume: Not a problem! This way I can keep up with it! Oh, that does make sense. 'Divine Protection', I like it. It does suit her. Thanks! 

REDWOLF: I totally agree with you. Sesshou is so stubborn!

Mistress Fluffy: Of course! Send it! I'll be glad to tell you what I think...plus I want the bragging rights to being the first person to read it. 

Kimusume Kaoru: Don't worry! Kagome will tell him soon, just not right now. I can't answer the Narasa question b/c if I do it would ruin the story. Just keep reading and you'll see. 

Kat421: I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to do that! I'll try hard not to, I promise! Bird's honor!

BeyondWords: I've had the weirdest dreams for the past couple of days about spiders in my bed. {::shudders::} I keep the willies now! I'm already in school. {::singing to the tune of 'Halleluiah'::} Sucks, to death! {::stops singing at the pained look on Inu-chan's face::} Ahem, anyway, I'm already back , and doing homework. Other than the spiders the move was ok. I'm just glad it's over.

Badgerwolf: Kagome and Narasa have a special connection, but I can't tell you what kind b/c it would ruin the story. 

Inuyashafan13: Rin and Kagome are going to meet up with the others in the next chapter. 

Namesake: Sesshou wasn't happy about that either, but the jab at Inuyasha later made him happy. Kagome's healing powers are her own miko powers awakening and mixing with something else. I know, I'm so cryptic! I liked the cave too, but the cave is so much cooler b/c of this one chapter! As for the sword, you'll see....

StarryEyedChick: I thought so! I'm still having trouble, so when 'Chosen' ends here I'll still have to catch up mm. I can't even read your stories! {::sob::} It's not fair! {::sob, then a hiccup::} Damn it! Sesshou a bit like Kagome...why didn't I notice that? Oh well, my mind trips off on a daily basis. Thanks though. I just read 'Yume' the other day and thought it was cool. She could update though. Maybe I can convince her somehow. {::evil smirk::} Muhahahahah!

The Hitokiri Battousai: I might have been talking about 'To Bear..' when I said that. As I've said before, the air currents flow freely in this one.

Jazzylady: You poor dear! I feel so badly for you! I hated, HATED Trig with a passion. Today, I don't remember any of it. Who knew it would be worthless to a chef? If I had known, I wouldn't have taken it. Me too! I bet he had a duck, twelve cows and a hen.

Hoshi-chan1: Um...did I start something? Whatever it is, I'm for it as long as it doesn't involve Kikyou.

Vegito044: I've never done a DBZ fic, which is odd since it started me onto anime. I just can't get into anyone but Vegeta. I adore him!

Aira^o^: There will be more fluff but not for a while. I have to do something first. As for Narasa and Kagome, I can't tell you. To do so would be like ruining the story for you. I couldn't do that with a good concience. But you'll see soon.

Ponchita: HEY! WHEN are you going to update 'Strange Turnabout'! Hurry up! I can't wait! 

Tsuki no Tennyo: Aww....I'm going to miss calling you MA. Oh well. Metal truly is the best, but there's nothing like a good old fashioned club. Especially when Naraku goes nuts.

Eddie4: I told you you were going to be mad at me. 

Bikutoria: He is. You have no idea. Yes, I pulled a little waff out of my little bag! {::waves beaded deerskin pouch::} I can't draw either! I want to see it too! I've read Soledad. It's good! It was one of my first Sesshou fics where he doesn't come in and try to kill everyone. I've never heard 'I'll Fly With You'. I'm thinking about a soundtrack for the fic. What do you think?

Clow Angel: Nope, not silly in the least. This week was rather rough on the update schedule, so that's understandable. I'm just thrilled that you like it so much1

Sukuri: I do recommend the S/K fanfics b/c they're harder to find than the I/K. Plus they're harder to write, or that's my opinion. I know! I'm happy about that too! I put the inventor of the happy dance to shame!

InuyashaFan19: Thanks! I knew that 'Snowball' comment would go over well.

Reality: Don't feel like that. Thanks for the trust! 

Crystal-Chan2: I did! Of course I missed you! I love the game, but my brother's friend took it back. See, I borrowed it from him. I borrowed FFX from him too. It pissed me off, and that's why I don't have it. 

Cherry-Wolf: School started for me too. Sucks I swear! Oh, anyway, um, don't worry about reviewing as often as you did in the summer. I totally understand, plus I might be forced to update all my stories once a week instead of two or three times a week like normal. Class is demanding and it's hard enough to convince the Inu-tachi to stay at home where they belong. Club crackers huh? Hmmm...that may be a useful piece of information.

Disturbed-Demon-Gurl: Aww...the poor Kenshin doll. Don't worry Sesshou-cutie, I won't go to the fair. {::glomps Sesshoumaru doll::} Didn't he do a great job on the last chapter? He's so smart! {::Sesshoumaru doll nods::} And so useful! Thank you again for him! He beats away the writer's block with a stick. {::Sesshoumaru doll picks up stick and waves it around::} Awww...how cute!

AkxTp: Narasa gave InuTaisho permission to leave it there. You see, InuTaisho and Narasa were friends long before the whole trilogy started. But, unfortunately for Narasa, he didn't know what the sword was for. InuTaisho did and purposely set it there b/c he knew Kagome would come for it. As to how he knew, the answer is in 'Trial of the Century'.

Aki no Yume1: Yup, only three chapters to go. I'm starting on the last chapter now. Kagome may tell him, then again she may not. You never know with her. As for the two weeks, I do need them. The last chapter is plagued by writer's block, and it's going to take at least a week to chase it away.

Strawberry: Nope, Sesshou didn't. Shame on me I know. It's almost over, with 4 chapters to go after this one. Or is it three? Hell, I can't remember. 

People Person: I agree with you! I liked that part too, but I worried about weither or not it was too emotional for him.

Fire Phoenix: Ooo! Thanks for the cake! {::dives into cake::} You know, I think I may be just a tad bit greedy.

Gold Dragon5: You're better off than I am. School is regular time, but I have a Monday night lab that lasts for an hour and a half. Sucks! Don't count yourself wrong yet now. This fic may be close to finished, but not finished yet. The moonlight part I'll explain if you don't get it when we get over that bridge. Sesshou is having fun shocking everyone. I think it helps his sense of perversion.

Ali B: Thanks a lot! Holler back soon!


	14. Ambushed!

{Disclaimer: See chapter one, b/c it ain't here.}

Alee-chan, Shingami, DemonLady1, Suki1, Kagome-247, Ambarina, TLA, Artemis the Goddess, INUGIRL, Nightkid, Silver Phoenix7, Silver Mystic, WaterGoddessKasey, Rosemary, Blue Moon Gurl, and Mala Valvah: Thanks and I'm coming with more soon!

SF: {::walking on stage::} Hey you guys, have you seen my keyboard?

Kagome: {:as the rest of the Inu cast shake their head::} No, why?

SF: Because I need to write chapter thirteen. I can't find it anywhere.

Sesshou: {::coming onstage::} The weirdest thing just happened. Naraku ran past me with a strange lump in his pelt, laughing his head off.

SF: {::turning an interesting shade of white::} Say what?

Kagome: You don't think he-

Inu-chan: Has SF's keyboard-

SF: Do you…oh hell! We've got to find Naraku!

{::Inu-cast and SF run offstage, oblivious to the sound of laughter coming from behind the refrigerator::}

Chapter Thirteen: 

Ambushed!

Kagome reached the center of the field and stopped. Rin gazed at her in concern as Kagome sniffed around the area. She followed the scent in a full circle, then stopped. She withdrew her sword, pushing Rin behind her.

"Come out, Naraku!"

The wind blew past her gently, the calm before the storm before Naraku appeared on the outer edge of the field, staring at her.

"At last koi. I was beginning to think I'd never find you. Let's go home."  
  
"No." Kagome growled. 

"What was that?" Naraku asked, menace dripping from his tone.

"I said no. Can't you hear?" Kagome reached down and put Rin on her back. Rin grabbed hold as Kagome retied the azure sash around them, holding Rin steady. 

The owl on Kagome's chest plate turned its head.

"Don't make me hurt you, koi," Naraku warned, grinning. "Even though I want to."

"Go to Hell, Naraku. I said I'm not going."  
  
"Oh well then," he sighed, motioning for his army. The youkai surrounded her, millions of them in the field at once.

"I guess I have no choice. Attack."

++++++

'Seishou-sensei, help me!'

Everyone in the group stopped, looking at each other in confusion. 

"Did you hear that?" Inuyasha asked, looking around. Sango and Miroku nodded as Shorin and Keni'Chi consulted Sesshoumaru.

"My lord, did you hear it?" Shorin asked as she and Keni'Chi caught up to him and Shippou. Shippou was pale, whimpering slightly.

"Hai, Shorin. I heard," Sesshoumaru said, staring at a line of trees in the distance. They were nearly at the field at the base of Narasa's Mountain when Kagome's voice screamed in his mind. He thought he was the only one to receive the message but was quickly corrected when the others stopped.

And if her focus was scattered so badly, then she was in serious trouble.

Sesshoumaru made a motion to speak when Kagome called to them again.

'Hurry, I can't hold them all!'

Sesshoumaru turned and sprinted over the forest floor toward the tree line. Inuyasha caught up to him, concern shining in his eyes.

"What's going on?" he asked.

"Kagome's powers are stronger."

"Who's Seishou-sensei?"

"Me."

They stopped at the edge of the field, unsure of the scene in front of them. 

Thousands of youkai covered the field, all focused on one thing in the center. As youkai attacked it, the object fought back. Every now and again Sesshoumaru, Shippou, and Inuyasha saw a flash of blue, a glint of steel and a streak of white. 

Sesshoumaru sniffed the air silently, testing it. He could smell Naraku, figuring that Inuyasha could too if his growl meant anything, and Kagome but he couldn't see her. The youkai attacked the center of the field at one time, leaping in a mass of bodies on the object. The pile grew and grew, burying whatever was under them. Sesshoumaru heard a small whimper, then someone sob his name.

"Sesshoumaru-sama, help Kagome and Rin!"

Sesshoumaru growled and moved forward. Shippou scurried down from his shoulder to a nearby tree. 

Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha attacked the first youkai they saw, slicing it into ribbons as they made their way to the youkai mound. The mound exploded suddenly in a purple blast of light, youkai flying through the air only to be purified into ashes as they fell into the light. {SF: Think about that one fight scene Keanu Reeves has after he talks to the Oracle in 'The Matrix: Reloaded'} Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru could see what the youkai attacked for only a few seconds before another wave began, but it was enough to stop them in their tracks.

"Was that…_Kagome_?" Inuyasha asked, total disbelief on his face. Sesshoumaru regained his composure and began his assault on the other youkai. What he saw of Kagome flashed in his mind as he rained blow after blow on the enemy. 

The Kagome he saw was totally different from the Kagome he knew. She was dressed like a warrior, the short tunic swirling around her like the wind as she whirled around. The black chest plate gleamed under the afternoon sun and the dark ponytail twirled above her head like a whip. 

The amazing part was the sword she used. 

The thing looked rusted beyond belief, but it still did the damage Kagome needed it to do. Sesshoumaru marveled at how much Kagome had improved in her absence as his fist smashed through a snake youkai's head.

+++++

Kagome whirled around again, her sword slicing off anything within reach. She dropped into a crouch as the youkai paused in their attack. They separated, revealing Naraku as he stood behind them. His baboon mask hid his face from view, but not his smile as he grinned at her.

"Ready to surrender, koi?" he asked, his voice light with amusement. 

Kagome growled, her left hand fisted as her right tightly grasped the sword. 

Naraku sighed. "Then you must be punished. Kill the child."

Kagome growled once again, her voice barely human as the youkai attacked them. She moved swiftly through them, her blade cutting through them like water. She jammed her fist into one youkai's ribs as she back kicked another behind her. She dropped into a split, then spun on her hands, kicking the feet out from under two more youkai. Kagome kicked one fallen youkai in the temple, then thrust her sword to the hilt in the other youkai's throat. She leaped to her feet, slamming her shoulder into another youkai's stomach. Kagome charged forward again, her power manifesting itself in her blade and her hands as she blazed her way to Naraku.

++++++

Kikyou watched as the others caught up to the taiyoukai and Inuyasha and began their own attempts to reach Kagome. The taiyoukai and Inuyasha were the closest, but weren't close enough to hear what Naraku said. 

Kikyou smiled. "That's right, Naraku," she whispered. "You go right ahead and seal your own fate."

++++++

Narasa watched Kagome, pride shining in his baby blue eyes. 'Maybe she is my descendant,' he thought. 'After all, she's defending herself against the youkai without using much of her power. The armor protects her. But why isn't she using her true power?' He watched intently as Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha entered the field.

"Her taiyoukai. He is who the villagers call the Destroyer of the Circle of Life, just as I thought. What would connect her to him?" He watched as Sesshoumaru fought the youkai in front of him, his style merciless and quick. Narasa tapped into Sesshoumaru's thoughts, and was surprised when he heard

'I must get to them. They are too important to loose.'

Narasa chuckled under his breath. "So, the taiyoukai loves her. I bet she doesn't know. This should be interesting." 

Kagome screamed, yanking Narasa's gaze from Sesshoumaru to her. He watched as she sank to her knees, a bloodied blue bundle in her arms.

++++++++

Kagome whirled around, embedding her sword in the chest of a cat youkai. She jerked her sword free then turned to face another. As she did, Rin was ripped from her back into a pile of youkai a few yards away. Youkai attacked her in an instant, her pitiful cries torturing Kagome's ears. She made a bee line for her, ripping through youkai with the sword and her bare hands. 

'I have to save her,' Kagome told herself as she backhanded a youkai in her way. She carved her way to Rin, and gasped when she saw her. Rin's kimono was ripped to shreds, the flowers that were in her hair falling slowly to the ground. She was bleeding from wounds Kagome couldn't see. Kagome sliced through another youkai, then cradled Rin in her arms. Kagome smoothed her bloodstained hair away from her face, calling to the child softly.

"Rin, are you o. k.?"  
  
"Rin hurts, onee-chan."  
  
Kagome sniffed, tears streaming from her eyes as she tried to smile. "You'll be o. k. We'll get you to Sesshoumaru soon."

"Rin is sorry, onee-chan. Sorry," Rin whispered, her breath raspy in her chest. The rattling stopped, and her chest ceased to move.

Kagome called to her softy at first, repeating her name, trying to wake her. When Rin didn't respond, Kagome shook her, yelling for her to wake up, to not be dead. The youkai around her stopped, watching her as she madly cried over and over to the afternoon sky. Sango and Miroku stopped fighting, staring at their friend as she huddled over the child's body, screaming in a blind rage. 

****

Thunk!

SF: {::standing over Naraku with her bow::} Jerk! {::grabs keyboard::} What is wrong with you? {::reads what Naraku typed::} You…_killed_…Rin! {::picks Naraku up and starts to shake him::} When Sesshou finds out he's going to freak!

Sesshou: {::snatching Naraku from SF::} I'm already here! {::procedes to beat the living hell out of Naraku with extreme prejudice::}

SF: {::sits down and wipes her brow::} Now to fix this mess.

****

'Little Feather,' a voice called to Kagome. She looked up, her face wet with tears. 'Where are you?'

__

'Look up, Little Feather.'

Kagome looked up, and through her tears she vaguely made out the picture of a man standing at the mouth of the volcano. His voice came to her again, soothing to the heartache inside her.

__

'It could not be helped.'

'I said I would protect her.'

__

'Yet you sit here crying. There is still something you can do.'

Kagome sniffed, rocking Rin in her arms. 'What are you talking about? Rin's dead, and soon everyone else will be, too.'

__

'Do you want to help her?'

'Of course.'

__

"Then call on your power.'

'I can't. I'm afraid.' The voice sighed in her head as Kagome glared at the approaching youkai. _'You must, Little Feather. Don't be afraid. Just a little will be enough until you're ready.'_

"What do I do?" Kagome asked aloud, ignoring the questioning looks from Naraku and the youkai around her.

__

'Call upon your will to protect her. It will come.'

Kagome placed Rin's body at her feet before slowly rising. She glared at the youkai around her, stopping at Naraku's baboon-pelted face. She reached down and picked up the sword, it becoming a burst of white light in her hands. She raised it above her head slowly, the effeminate version of the angel of death as the wind swirled around her. 

Kagome's eyes closed as she channeled her purifying energy into the sword, the purple of her magic mingling with the white of the sword's. She opened her eyes again, staring into Naraku's with contempt. She growled something nearly unintelligible. 

If Sesshoumaru had been farther away he would never have heard the threat, nor have been able to understand the meaning of her words as she plunged the sword tip first into the ground.

"You don't know what you've started, do you?"

-----

SF: {::yelling at Naraku, who's still getting the stomp down by Sesshou::} I can't believe you! What's wrong with you? Are you cracked?

Naraku: {::trying to run offstage::} I can do what I want to!

SF: Not today! Go get him you guys!

{::Sesshou, Inu-chan, and Miroku go after Naraku::}

Kagome: {::sitting on the couch beside SF::} I can't believe he did that!

Sango: {::sitting down beside Kagome::} I mean really, he's evil but damn!

SF: Total agreement. Now I have a bunch of people that are ready to hang me by my toenails because of him. Not only that, but I have to fix the mess he started. Oh well. The preview, recommendation and the responses are below.

Chapter Fourteen: The Tosusaiga's True Master

Kagome watched them as they stood there watching her, and smiled. 

"Is Rin o. k.?" she whispered, her voice like ice cream on a summer day. Sesshoumaru nodded.

"Good, because I don't think I can do that again."

She crumpled to the ground in a pool of white. 

SF: And, as promised, I'm going to explain the prophesy in 'HttaT'. Can we see it one more time please, Hojo? 

{::Hojo pushes brand new 52-in tv onstage, turns it on and sits on the couch beside Kagome. Kagome blushes and scoots to the other side of the couch::}

Hidden high below

Surrounded by liquid fire

Rusty to the naked eye

But only sleeping

When awakened, becomes moonlight

SF: Now, we all get the 'Hidden high below' part, right? High in the volcano, but deep in the cave. 'Surrounded by liquid fire,' is the lava inside the volcano. 'Rusty to the naked eye, but only sleeping. When awakened, becomes moonlight,' is the white light that emerges from the sword when Kagome finally decides to not only use her power, but decides in her heart that she can help Rin. Get it everybody? If not email me and I promise to explain.

RECOMMENDATION: 'Always Doesn't Last Forever' Story ID # 1047674

Ok, {::glances around sheepishly::} so I don't remember who wrote this. Sue me. No, not for real! I'm broke as it is! That's the last thing I need! {::clears throat::} Anyway, this story starts out with Kagome crying (big surprise there) about Inu-chan and Kikyot's relationship and how she never meant anything to him. A little encouragement from the Lady Fate prompts Kagome and Shippou to leave the other shard hunters behind. They soon cross paths and join up with the Sesshoumaru-tachi (somebody let me know if that's right) and come under the great demon's protection. As other players are introduced to the fic, Kagome slowly melts the ice around Sesshou's heart. Totally a must-read if you ask me, so do so and give her some love so she can update for the love of God! {::blushes::} Sorry about that. Sugar overload.

Responses:

{SF: Has anyone seen Em Starcatcher? If you have, {::sniff::} tell her that SF misses her. {::sniff::}}

Fluffy'slova4life: Thanks so much for telling me about it! I'm only guessing who the falcon youkai is! Sesshou gets in trouble with me all the time. It used to be b/c he'd leave his whiskey bottles beside the computer, but now its b/c he can't keep his hands to himself. {::sigh::} I'm going to end up hurting him when this is over.

Toxic Tears1: 'The Girl Named Mirai' huh? I'll get on it as soon as possible.

Steff: I'm going to update anyway, so don't worry. Don't feel bad. I've been in school since last Monday. Moving and school do not mix, I assure you.

Inuyashafan: It won't be, and the way he finds out is screwed too. Let's just say that chapter two of 'Trial of the Century' is really ugly.

Del_Kaidin: Yup, I think there's only three after this one. Sure, send them to me! I love pictures!

Nymph Demon: The parts of the fic that have these (*) in them are my favorite parts and parts that, at the end, could get someone chapter one of 'Trial of the Century' early. (Hint hint) But you'll see what I mean when 'Chosen...' ends.

Strawberry shortcake: He is in a way. He's more observing the scene than anything. He has no intention on helping unless he absolutely has to. Sesshou's coming, and I have a surprise for him when he gets there.

PasoLover: Yup, you'll have to wait and see. {{glomps PL::} Where have you been? I've missed you!

Jazzylady: I was in the band too! What do you play?

StarryEyedChick: You mean to tell me that all of your fics that are on mm are on ff too? Arg! {::thump head on computer desk::} Why didn't I check? What is wrong with me? I haven't read the newest chapters to Solitary Storm' or 'Leviathan' b/c of mm. I think I'm going to cry.

Fire Phoenix: Who said I'm going to kill Rin? {::turns to Inu cast::} Did I say that? {Sesshou gets up and turns tv to previous chapter::} Sesshou: That's what it says here. SF: But I didn't say anything about killing Rin. Why is that up there? Wait a minute...I'll figure this out after I finish FP's review. {::takes sugar cookies::} Thanks a bunch! Now I'm off to go look for something. {::walks offstage muttering to herself about the preview::}

Mistress Fluffy: 'Taltos' is good too. It's one of the Mayfair Witch chronicles. You'll find out who Narasa is in 'Trial of the Century'. Promise.

Ladyof the Dragons1: I live to torment Fluffy! It's the one thing I can do with my eyes closed! I'm going to make you wait, like a mean person. Shame on me! Oh well. 

Rain of Stars: I'm glad you did! Inu-chan picked on me about it. I'm going to stop fooling with him and cancel any story with him in it! Inu-chan: {::grabbing hold of SF's keyboard::} Wait a minute SF. I'm sorry about that. Let's not be too hasty. SF: Alright, I forgive you. Ligeia is Edgar Allen Poe, but I'm thinking more on the terms of one of the movies of his works. 

Aira^o^: Sorry! I feel you though! Wouldn't it be perfect? Thanks! {::takes back Naraku::} But I'm going to have to beat him again for the above chapter. Shame on you Naraku! Let me know if you want him back!

The Hirokiri Battousia: I know, I know. I goofed. I'll fix it soon.

Banana Flavored Eskimo: I'm not going to kill Rin! Why would I do something like that? Naraku: I would though! Kukukuku! As a matter of fact, I already did! Now the miko will be- Thunk! Sesshou: You're in enough trouble for the stunt you pulled in the above chapter. Do you really think you'll get away with that? Just wait until I get to you. I'm going to- SF: Do nothing. Sesshou: What? You can't tell me what to do bird! SF: Yes I can. Rin was Kagome's responsibility, so she has to fix it, even thought it wasn't her fault. So stop worrying and get back to doing what you do best. Sesshou: What's that? SF: Beating Naraku into a mud puddle.

Disturbed-Demon-Gurl: He is a little cutie! {::hugs Sesshoumaru doll::} Just look at him! And so helpful too! I'm glad you're doll is helpful too! 

Dark Neko-Chan: Hey, I need his face intact for the next part of the series! Don't scratch him up too bad...but then again he did call you fat. On second thought, go ahead. I'll use make-up or something. Sesshou: You'll not use make-up on me! SF: Why not? You already wear eyeshadow. Sesshou: Get this over with half breed. SF: Fine fine. What a grouch. N-E-Ways-Sesshou has a dog house?! You never told me you had a dog house! 

Spork or Foon: Don't feel bad. I've been in school for two weeks now and I'm still traumatized. Oh how I missed the days of summer, where I lived the life of Riley. Inu-chan: What does that mean? SF: {::shrug::} Got me. Anyway, thanks for coming around to reviewing. I love it anyway!

Say-Chan the Pyro: You're halfway right, but not all the way. See, I'm thinking of a movie, one of my favorites to be honest, and the star of the movie.

UniquePunk: I know! I'm still smiling! {::jumps up and down in front of tv screen::} I am going to need a little bit of help though. You see, I don't like the episodes with Inu-chan and Kikyot in them. They piss me off. If you know of anyone who can warn me as to when those episodes come on, please tell me so that I don't mess around and stick my foot through Moms' tv. If I do, I have to work overtime to get her another one and that means no updates for a while. So help!

Laina Inverse: Thanks! I love this stuff! {::hugs plushy::} And a plushy too! Aww, this will go great with my Sesshoumaru doll! Don't you think so Sesshoumaru-cutie? {::Sesshoumaru doll nods and grabs Rin plushy::} See, he likes it too!

Bikutoria: You know, I'll have to agree with you. My brother does some weird stuff sometimes. I remember when we were younger, I think he was 7 or something, and he thought he was a teenage mutant ninja turtle. He dressed in all green and walked around hitting stuff with the broom handle. {::shakes head::} I still don't know why he started that, or why he stopped. I never thought to ask for suggestions, that's a good idea. I'll have to do that during my two week lull between this one and 'Trial of the Century'. Ligeia is inspired by Edgar Allan Poe, but I was thinking of the star of the movie. I watched a similar episode of Jerry Springer the night before I posted this, so that's where that came from. Inu-chan doesn't have a crush on me, it's just that he's trying to figure out something he asked me in the 'Play Time' chapter of 'To Bear Witness.' 

139: I have a number one fan...wow! {::grabs Sesshou and shakes the living light out of him::} Did you hear Sesshou? _I_ have a number one fan! Sesshou: {::shaking SF off::} I heard. I'm standing right here you know? And it's not like I care anyway. SF: Wa! I can't believe you just said that! {::runs offstage::} Sesshou: Oh great. I swear, that bird is over sensitive. Now I have to go soothe her over. {::turns to 139::} Excuse me for a moment.

Kayrin: Ligeia is a lot more than a talking volcano home. She's important in 'Trial' because she carries a special message for Kagome. But I'm not about to tell you what it is. If I did, it would ruin the story.

AkxTp: Ligeia is a poem by Edgar Allan Poe. It's also a movie staring Vincent Price. Now _he_ was the scariest man alive, I swear. I loved him! If you wanted some recommended reading, you should have said so earlier! Of course I have some good ideas! Um, lets see...oh, here's one. It's called 'The Tale of the Body Thief' by Anne Rice. Very good book, but it's been a while since I read it. It's a part of the vampire chronicles, so it's bound to be good. Let me know if you like it or not. I have plenty more where that came from.

Niku: Thanks a lot! I'm glad the fics are going over so well! I almost don't want this fic to end, which may explain the writer's block on the last chapter. Oh well, it'll get done, like all good things.

Reiku Toukijin: I adore your name! So original! Does it really sound like an Inuyasha episode? Wow, thanks! True, you're right about the pocky thing, but I love snickers bars. I couldn't help but write them into the story. They appear twice. 

Ruby27: You know, Moms asks me that all the time, right before she calls the nice guys with the white coats that make you hug yourself.

Ledophole: Over? Is it? Sesshou: Did you tell someone that the fic was over when it wasn't _again_? SF: Shut the hell up Sesshou. {::blushes::} Probably. Sesshou: {::sigh::} Look, this fic has at least 3 chapters left. Pay her no attention, she's an airhead. SF: Where did you learn that from? Sesshou: I'm not telling. SF: Excuse me, I have a dog to pound. {::glares at Sesshou::} ZAP! {::grins as Sesshou coughs up smoke::} There, I feel better now.

BeyondWords: I've dreamed that there were two huge snakes in the bed with me. One was a regular anaconda and the other was an albino. The albino was protecting me, while the other was trying to eat me. I told you, the dreams are strange. The slits in the armor are, more likely than not, what you think they are. Yup, school has started but this is my last year! I'm so glad! 

Hiraikotsu Slinger: I thought for a while that you were mad at me! Glad you're not! Thanks for the love!

Namesake: They will be, but not until 'Trial..'. See, Sango, Shippou and Miroku have something inportant to find out and Inuyasha has something important to say. 'Trial' really revolves around Kagome, Shorin and Keni'Chi.


	15. The Tosusaiga’s True Master

{Disclaimer: 

Chapter Fourteen: Um, let's see here. {::flips through 'Chosen…'::} It's laced all through this fic. Go bother some other chapter.

Inuyashafan13, Rosemary, Strawberry, Kayrin, Sugarhighs:P, DespitefulSaint, Diamond_DragonLeon, Moonlight Princess, Sukera, Kagome takes over the wor, Shingami02, Vegito044, Mikazuki Hime, Animegirl11, Toxic Tears1, Punks-Rule-Preps-Suck-Deal, Niamha, CrissyKitty, INUGIRL, Neo Queen Kaibas Bride, DemonLady1, Gaemaker13, Saria4, Artemis the Goddess, Hinoke: Thanks so much! This fic is almost over! Yay! I'm coming with more soon!

SF: I need a favor people. With the new Inuyasha episodes on Cartoon Network in play, I ask that someone warn me of any Inuyasha and Kikyout episodes before they come on. This is to keep me from putting my foot through Moms' TV. If this happens I'll have to work overtime to replace it, which will put any and all updates on hold until she gets a new TV.

Chapter Fourteen: The Tosusaiga's True Master

Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha watched as Kagome plunged the glowing sword into the ground. It started to spin, lifting up from the dirt in front of her. Kagome glanced around her, surveying the enemy as they watched her in horror. 

Her power flared from her feet in front of her in flickers, purple purity and white energy mingling with a little bit of the blue that frightened her. 

Her eyes flickered between the bluish-gray of her own and the azure Sesshoumaru saw in her dream. 

She raised her hands above her head, leaning her head back and closing her eyes again. The sword lifted higher in the air, its hilt levitating in front of her face. 

Sesshoumaru felt the Tenseiga respond. He looked down, only to find it fading from sight. The same happened to the Tetsusaiga. At the time Inuyasha was in mid swing so when it disappeared in his hands he was shocked, to say the least.

"What the hell is going on?" he muttered, standing beside Sesshoumaru. Sesshoumaru barely heard him, staring ahead of them at Kagome in masked wonder.

Tenseiga appeared in Kagome's left hand, the Tetsusaiga in Kagome's right. She thrust them into the dirt at her feet, then gathered all three swords in her hands. The three merged into one giant fang, nearly twice her size. Kagome split the air in front of her before charging forward. She wielded the fang with a grace and deadly beauty Sesshoumaru could never teach her as the blade cleared her way to Naraku. She stopped before the laughing hanyou, the fang poised and ready.

"How wonderful," Naraku chuckled, reaching for her. Kagome stepped back, snarling, exposing newly grown fangs. "Look at you! You're more beautiful now than you were before."

"Flattery will get you nowhere," Kagome growled, moving her weight from one foot to another, swaying slightly as the powers of the fang, her purifying magic and the foreign blue swirled around her.

Naraku waved her off and reached for her again. "I will have you."

Kagome jumped back and swung the sword in front of her, slicing Naraku's hand off at the wrist. Naraku hissed.

"Bitch! Who do you think you are?" he snarled. Kagome snarled back, pointing the fang at his chest.

"I though about just killing you since you're nothing but a puppet, but now I think I'll send a message to the real you. Here it is: Death is coming, and I won't be merciful."

Kagome slammed the blade tip first into the ground, holding the hilt between her palms. She closed her eyes and whispered

"Magnificent Chaos."

++++++

Keni'Chi and Shorin stopped mid strike when the wind increased around them. It howled in a fury and seemed to come from the center of the field.

"What's going on, Shorin?" Keni'Chi asked, his orange and black streaked hair swirling in the wind. Shorin looked in the center of the field and gasped. Kagome stood in a field of multicolored energy, white feathers floating on the breeze around her. Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha stood a few feet away from her, watching her. Sesshoumaru's command suddenly rang in Shorin's ears.

'Remove the humans! Head for the trees!'

Shorin grabbed Keni'Chi and ran for Miroku and Sango. She grabbed Miroku as Keni'Chi scooped up Sango and they raced for the safety of the trees as a streak of red and a blur of white dashed ahead of them. They reached the trees as a blast of energy went off behind them, sending youkai into the air by the thousands. 

They howled as they made contact with the ball of energy around them, turning to purified dust. The remains fluttered to the ground like gray snow, but still the energy remained. The energy shifted between powers, three Sesshoumaru recognized as the Tenseiga, the Tetsusaiga and Kagome's purification. 

The fourth was amazing; nearly perfect in its will to do as its wielder desired. The feathers propelled toward them, shielding them from the fifth power: the blue that was so alien even Kagome wasn't sure what to do with it. Sesshoumaru watched as it focused on one spot in the clearing as the entire field shielded in energy. The Tenseiga and Tetsusaiga's energies died first, then the purification shrank back into the middle of the clearing. As the feathers dropped to the ground, everyone but Sesshoumaru gasped. 

****

SF: I could be a real bitch and stop right here, but….I guess I'll keep going. ^.^

****

There in the clearing were two miracles. One was Rin, who was slowly standing to her feet. She gazed up at the other miracle, the creature behind her.

"Are you Kagome-onee-chan?" she asked before looking behind it. "Sesshoumaru-sama!" Rin squealed, running with her arms outstretched to the taiyoukai. Sesshoumaru stood still as Rin hugged his knee, patting her head gently. 

"Where is onee-chan?" she asked. Sesshoumaru jerked his chin forward as Inuyasha spoke up.

"That's her, I think."

*Kagome turned around, dragging the tip of the giant fang through the dirt in a semi-circle. She stared at them, her azure eyes glittering in the sunlight. The wings, twice the size of Sesshoumaru in his true form, stretched and twitched in the breeze, her silver white hair flaring in the air behind her.* Kagome watched them as they stood there watching her, and smiled. 

"Is Rin o. k.?" she whispered, her voice like ice cream on a summer day. Sesshoumaru nodded.

"Good, because I don't think I can do that again."

She crumpled to the ground in a pool of white. Sesshoumaru sent a mental note for Shorin to restrain Inuyasha as he picked her up. Kagome still held the fang, only now it was three swords again. He returned the Tetsusaiga to Inuyasha and sheathed the Tenseiga. 

The third sword he didn't recognize. The hilt of the sword was made of silver, with an engraving of a praying Immortal miko on the blade of the sword. Sesshoumaru reached around Kagome's waist for the sheath, and found that it had changed as well. Instead of the shabby leather, it was now a solid black, hard as stone, with kanji inscription. Sesshoumaru held it closer, reading the script.

'Reioseiga: To Protect.'*

Sesshoumaru lowered it back to its place as a winged youkai landed in front of him. Inuyasha and the others moved in front of Sesshoumaru to protect their fallen comrade when he spoke.

"I do not intend to harm her. I wish to tell her protector something."

"Speak," Inuyasha barked. The youkai glared at him through cold blue eyes, then looked over his shoulder at Sesshoumaru.

"You know what the swords mean?" he asked, his voice like thunder.

"I do."

"If I had known when your father placed the sword in my chambers, I would have never agreed to it. I would have cast the sword into the volcano rather than allow her to end up in your hands. A youkai, meant to protect humans, mated to a youkai whose only intention is to destroy them? Preposterous." 

The youkai sighed, his gaze flickering to Kagome before returning his cold stare to Sesshoumaru. "What is done cannot be undone, but hear this: she does not know what she is, nor does she know how to use what she has. It will be painful when she comes into herself, but do not warn her."

"What's this about mating Sesshoumaru?" Inuyasha interrupted. 

The youkai scowled, his glacier blue eyes narrowed in disgust. "You tempt me, hanyou. Do not interrupt again."

Inuyasha growled dangerously, but kept to himself. The youkai nodded. "I know what is best. If you tell her, you will scare her and do more harm than good."

He turned to leave, his wings stretching to fly away when he looked back. 

"If you hurt her taiyoukai, this Narasa will make you pay." 

The youkai flew away before Sesshoumaru or the others could comment. It was then they noticed that Kagome was back to normal, the wings gone and the white hair back to its original ebony strands. Shorin lead the way out of the clearing, feathers floating around them as they made their way to Kaede's village.

-----

SF: There, Rin is aliv-{::stands open-mouthed, then starts to growl as the Inu-cast surround Kagome::}  
  
Sango: That was so cool!

Miroku: You looked like one of heaven's creatures Lady Kagome.

Inu-chan: Feh! I thought Narasa's threat was the best part of the fic! But, {::blushes::} You did look nice Kagome.

{:Inu cast and SF stare at Inu-chan in awe as Sesshou sits on the couch::}

Inu-chan: WHAT?!

Sango: You were actually civilized for once. 

Sesshou: Yeah, that's a big shocker. Normally you behave like an imbecile, half breed. 

Inu-chan: DAMN IT! THAT'S IT!!

{:Inu cast steps back as Inu-chan and Sesshou fight:: ::SF shakes her head in disgust::}

SF: Boys. When will they learn to behave themselves?

{::A lightening bolt zaps Inu-chan and Sesshou mid fight:: ::they turn to SF, growling::}  
  
SF: {::shrugs::} I had nothing to do with it. {::grins when they keep staring::} Ok, maybe I had a little to-Eep! {::Runs off stage with Inu-chan and Sesshou chasing her::}

Kagome: And here we go again. I swear. Are all youkai like them? The recommendation, responses and the preview are at the bottom of the page.

Chapter Fifteen: The Truth (LAST CHAPTER!!!!!)

"And you and Rin would have been hurt. You have done well, Kagome."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Really."

Kagome sighed and rested her head against his shoulder. "What would I do without you, Seishou-sensei?"  
  
"You will never have to find out."  
  
"Hey!" Kagome jerked up as Shippou landed on the back of the easy chair. "Are you guys through, or are you gonna glomp each other all day?"  


RECOMMENDATION: Curiosity Killed the Dog Demon by Fallen Angel of Death

In this story Sesshou has a small obsession with the strange miko that follows his brother. He moves to learn more about her, but ends up injured and on the other side of the well. OK, I admit, this summary sucks worse than most but it's a great story! And if you think the stage props with myself and the Inu-cast are funny, you are going to love the ones she has with her muse. Anywhen, you know the drill: read and review! Remember, love makes the world go 'round! ^.^

SF: Oh yeah, did everyone catch the name of the third sword? No? Then here are all three swords of InuTaisho: {::kicks TV::}

Tenseiga: Life Renewed + Tetsusaiga: Destruction + Reioseiga: To Protect + Tosusaiga: A Ripple in Still Waters

SF: There you go. Oh and the 'Ripple in Still Waters' thing is in 'Trial of the Century'.

Responses: 

Bikutoria: He's worse, I assure you. Now all he talks about is cars and rap music. {::sigh::} I never get a moments peace. Patience is a virtue, or that's what Grampee tells me. What does he know? He's only 60. Hojo asked to be in the fic, so there he was. Hojo: Glad to see someone missed me. Why aren't I in the fics SF? SF: B/c you're a wimp. Thanks for the songs, I'll look them up as soon as possible.

Flambeau-Willow: I had to do research for Kago's action sequences. Hard stuff I assure you. Glad you liked it!

PasoLover: {::chases PL::} Don't hide from the glomp! {::catches PL and turns her a brilliant purple::} HA! Got you! {::lets go when PL starts to gasp for air::} Heh, sorry about that. Of course I missed you! And Naraku will get his, just not right now. You'll definitely like it when he does though. Let's just say that Kagome gives him a taste of his own medicine.

Lady2U: Thanks! I'm glad I moved you to tears. I've never done that before, so this is a first. How many people are there with you anyway? 

Dark Neko-Chan: True, Rin isn't evil, but everyone deserves his or her vengeance. I can't believe what you did to Sesshou! {::frets over Sesshou's face::} Hey Kagome! Do you think you can fix this? Kagome: {::places hands over Sesshou's bandages::} I can try. {::Kagome and Sesshou glow purple for an instant as Sesshou's wounds heal::} There, all better. SF: What do you say Sesshou? Sesshou: {::ripping the bandages off his face::} I'm going to bleed D N-C if she does that aga- Clock! SF: {::shaking her head and waving a new flute at Sesshou::} Shame on you! Anyway, I'm kinda in need of a favor. I know it's rather rude of me, especially after getting Kagome to heal Sesshou's face and all but I'll make it worth your time I promise. OK, here goes: Would you mind drawing something for me? It's in chapter 11 of 'To bear Witness' at the italics that say 6:45 AM. I'd really appreciate it and I promise to send you something for your trouble.

Drea-chan: Of course I will! Don't you trust me?

Mistress Fluffy: It's called 'Rose Madder'. It's pretty old, so you could probably get it on sale somewhere. 

Tessa3: How in the world do I keep forgetting to put you here? I do apologize. It won't happen again I promise.

The Hitokiri Battousai: A-HAH! Here we go! Can you say copy and paste in the find author section?

UniquePunk: Um, Nirvana is too good for him. I suggest we send him to Hell, first class, with gasoline drawers on. Works for me. Thanks for the praise! There's nothing that says I can't have more than one #1 fan is there?

BeyondWords: Thanks for the encouragement! {::trying really hard not to do the happy dance::} I can't wait until next June! I graduate! {::breaks and does the damned dance::} Sorry about that. {::blushes::} Anyway, what are you majoring in?

Youkai Youme: I feel bad for Rin. That's why she gets her own fight scene, plus one with Inu-chan in 'To Bear'.

Namesake: LoL. That was really sick. Dum dum dum. I've got to use that. You don't mind, do you?

Ledophole: Ooooo, shame on you for ditching work. Kagome: Look who's talking. She's supposed to be at work right now. SF: Shut up! As for Kagome and Sesshou's declaration of love, you're going to have to wait a moment for his. 

InuyashaFan19: See, Kikyout and Sesshou know something about Kagome that the others don't. Naraku doesn't know either, but can sense something powerful about her. That explains his perverse actions. 

Tsuki no Tennyo: {::grabs chair and sits beside TnT::} Do you know your name says TNT? I guess you would, you did pick it. Anyway, you're turn is right after Kagome's. Don't worry, she'll probably spit on him and that'll be it. {::watches as Kagome spits on Naraku, then knees him in the groin::} OK, {::wincing::} I was wrong. Woah. 

Reality: Whew! Glad you're not blaming me! That whole bomb thing would have sucked. Who is Narasa?

Aira^o^: Here you go! {::shoves a moving Fed-Ex box off stage::} Naraku in a box! And here's your complementary stick. {::hands caveman sized club to A::} Now get to whacking! Thanks for the love with 'To Bear' too!

Del_Kaidin: {::doing happy dance::} I get some pictures! I get some pictures! {::stops happy dance with a smile::} Thanks so much! Sesshou was a little worried at the moment to notice Inu-chan's face, so that's why we didn't see the look of confusion and outrage on his face. I certainly will let the boys play with him, but I kind of need him for the next fic too. So I can't kill him yet. Don't worry though. It's coming. I'm going to give him what he wants/

Steff: Not a prob! I understand the sugar thing...so here! {::delivers a giant tin of sugar cookies::} You can keep the tin! As for my name, not a prob either, though I wouldn't mind if you ever needed to ask me again.

Gold Dragon5: I thought you would. {::picks up cast iron skillet from her collection and clocks Naraku over the head::} There you go! Another lump to add to the few dozen Sesshou put on him. Thanks for the love for the other stories too!

Reiku Toukijin: I didn't kil Rin, Naraku did! Shame on him. Everyone wants to beat the tar off him for it too. Seriously, it had to be done. If not Kagome wouldn't have gone through what she had to to get the Reioseiga.

Nymph Demon: I'm not in love with mine. It was taken up wrong, so the entire night I couldn't breathe b/c I felt like my lungs and ribs were being squeezed together. You poor dear, shame on whoever did that! Their loss, not yours right? Right! 

Nymph Demon: FF never lets me review unless I sign in. Yup, the cliffie was evil, I know. 

Hoshi-chan1: Don't feel neglected! I got a tad happy with the delete button and accidentally erased your review! I do apologize! I did at least five other people like that too! As for Naraku, I'm truly considering giving him what he wants.

Sukuri: Not a prob. I honestly thought I did. Oops. 

Fire Phoenix: Oooooo...thanks a lot! {::jumps into back of truck with Inu-cast::} Hey, we appreciate this man! Love cake! Cake is good for you! {::whacks Naraku as he passes by::} There you go! Thanks again!

UniquePyroPunk: Thanks so much! The S/K stories are a tad harder than the I/K stories, but the S/K stories seem to get more love for some reason.

Redwolf: I wish I could do that, but I can't. I still have some love for Dog Boy, even though Dog Toy's gonna get the girl.

Cherry: He was...

UAStarryEyedChick: I know. I'm so evil! Muhahahahahahaha! I'm sure SS will be. Of course my fav story of yours is Leviathan! But you knew that already.

  
Fluffy'slova4life: Of course I'll get it on tape. But you have to wait a moment for me to send it. {::blushes as she reads the rest of the review::} Thanks. I'm so glad your still stoked on this fic, even though you'll probably hang me later. Don't forget to let me know when you post your fic!

TLA: Well, not me that's for sure. I hated that that happened, but it was a necessary evil. I know, I know. I didn't recommend you're story this week. I already had 'Curiosity' planned for this week. Don't worry, you're story will be on the last chapter of the fic. I have to make sure I get your new characters' names right. Hate to put the wrong stuff down.

Miria: No, I don't want to see you guys pout either. Don't worry though. I'm almost done.

Jazzylady: This brought back old memories. I played almost everything, but played flute and saxophone in the marching band. I remember a time when we had to stand on the field in the pouring rain for 15 min. at a football game. By the time I got my helmet off, I had an afro the size of Texas. Sucked. After I took all that time to blow dry it too.

LadyoftheDragons1: {::gulp::} Um, I swear it wasn't intentional. I'm still waiting on the flames for letting Naraku _close_ to the keyboard. And if you tie me to the computer I'll fail and have to take this semester in summer school. I'll be an unhappy falcon, I assure you.

Say-Chan the Pyro: Hit him one good time for me will you!

Fire Phoenix: {::takes mallet::} Thank you. {::gets a good glimps inside the truck::} And thanks for this too! I love cake! {::dive bombs inside truck with Inu-cast::} Eat up guys! This is fuel for the fics! {::whacks Naraku upside the head as he reaches for the butterscotch spongecake::} Hands off, sulfur-brain! These are mine and mine alone.

  
Laina Inverse: Thanks for not blowing my head off. I have too much to do, so that would major suck. Thanks for the goodies too!

InuyashaGurl: I don't even try to spell your name anymore. It's too hectic on the brain. Work is hell enough. Thanks for staying with me anyway!

Nicoleana: Wow! A Nico! My middle name is Nicolette, so that's why I'm so stoked! My brother calls me Nicorette though. Jackass. Anywhen, {::reads what your name used to be::} Yeah, I know you! How are you? I've missed you! {::glomps N::} Jeez, how long has it been? I totally understand the reviewing thing, so no worries! Oh, and she brings coke too! {::hugs coke::} Bless your little heart! Sesshou: Don't make me take it again. SF: Try and fry Dog Toy. You asked how to update a story. As far as I know of, its the way the directions say. If you can't still then email me exactly what you do and I'll check it out for you.

Star Angel6: Not a prob. Glad to see you!

AkxTp: I'm suffering too! School is hell and on top of that I have to intern! Someone save this humble servant! {::looks at AT's shocked face and blushes::} Sorry. Um, anyway I'm going to do something about that so that everyone has enough time to review.

Banana Flavored Eskimo: Don't worry! See, Rin's back! I could never let Naraku keep her dead! That would be a shame on me! Thanks for the bunny! I had a bunny named Piglet (cause he ate anything you put in front of the little furball) but Moms made me give him away! I'll love him anyway, even if he is missing a leg!

Blue-Saiyan-Angel: Thanks so much! I hope you're enjoying this one too!

Tsukitani: I'll have to try that!

Disturbed-Demon-Gurl: Not a prob! I've never been to Denver. Did you have fun? Thanks for the cookie! Sesshoumaru-cutie is helping me through something right now. I saw 'The Wind Scar Fails' tonight and I'm still fuming. He's keeping me from clocking Inu-chan upside the head. It is weird that we have the same initials.

Rain of Stars: That had to be the longest review in history...but I loved it! Thanks for not letting Sesshou kill him. Kagome will get around to it, just not yet. Give her a moment if you please. {::looks up as Naraku stares down at her from the rafters::} That's what you get perverb! {::Naraku winks at SF:: ::Sesshou sees this and flies up to the rafters to continue the beat down::} Ew! Can anyone say creepy for $500 Alex? Anyway, thanks for not being miffed at me about the whole thing. No one's flamed me yet, but I haven't put up the ending chapter so... Thanks for the love with the other fics too!

Zoe: Thanks for letting me know who penned that...now see if you can convince her to update! I'm waiting on a couple of people to do that! 

Em Starcatcher: {::shakes finger::} Bad Em! Shame on you! {::sniff::} I {::sniff sniff::} MISSED YOU! {::GLOMP::} I'm so glad you're back! How are you? How was Missouri? How is school? How ar- Sesshou: SF! SF: Yeah. Sesshou: For one, let her go. She's turning blue. SF: {::lets go::} Oops. Sorry. Sesshou: Two, stop running your mouth long enough to let her speak. Jeez. You prattle more than Rin. SF: {::sticks tongue out at Sesshou::} Forget him. What + are you talking about? {::flips through ch 12::} Do you mean these? {::holds up *::} If so, I'll tell you at the end of the fic. You know that 'Chosen' only has one more chapter after this one, right?

Yura of the Hair and Jade Garden: {watches as JG and YH argue::} Woah, its like watching tennis, except this is more exciting! Thanks for the review guys! Not a prob! It was great and you have to let me know when you update! I've never taken Swedish, sounds interesting. I took French and Spanish in school. They both sucked!


	16. The Truth

{Disclaimer: 

SF: Go see another chapter, b/c I've said it at least a few dozen times now.

Kagome: But you haven't said it for the song.

SF: Oh yeah. Um, India Arie's 'The Truth' ain't mine either. Thanks Kagome. That would have been a mess.}

MaiFluffysKid, Toxic Tears1, Punks-Rule-Preps-Suck-Deal, QuietStorm, MarsMoonStar, Spizzy, Aki no Yume1, Sesshy, Kagoe-Shippou, Inuphoria, Namesake, Neo Queen Kaibas Bride, Mimi, Moonlight Princess, Niamha, Sukera, INUGIRL, Paige, Laina Inverse: Thanks for the love! 'Trial' starts the first week in October! And don't forget to read the stage play at the end of the chapter!

Chapter Fifteen: The Truth

"Rin!" Kagome gasped, jolting into a sitting position. She glanced around sharply, then groaned. "Oh man, my head," she groaned, her hand resting on her head. She yawned and rubbed the sleep from her eyes as she glanced around the room. 

"How did I get here?" she wondered. She was back in her time in her room.

She shoved the covers to the side and gasped. Instead of the white suit she had on when she blacked out, she had on a pair of wine colored silk boy shorts and a white tank top. Kagome shrugged and swung her legs off the bed, heading for her dresser drawer. She glanced to her chair in the corner and found the white suit draped across the back with the black armor beside it. Kagome sighed, still trying to figure out how she got to her time when she stepped into the hallway. A small voice came from downstairs, arguing with another.

"When can I wake Kagome?" Shippou asked. Kagome smiled. 'I wonder how he got here?' Then someone growled an answer, to which Shippou cried "Awww!" Kagome shook her head as she headed for the bathroom. Shippou continued asking questions, and was answered with growls. Kagome stepped inside the bathroom and closed the door. As she took her shower, she came to her own conclusions about things. 

"Apparently Inuyasha brought me back after I passed out, Shippou came with him, and they've waited all day for me to wake up. I guess Mama changed my clothes, but where is she now?" 

Kagome heard a shriek and a whirling downstairs. Recognizing the whirling as the trash compactor, Kagome grabbed a towel and dashed down the stairs to the kitchen, wrapping the towel around her as she went. 

There in the kitchen was a startled Shippou, attached to the ceiling fan. He stared down at the sink as if it would eat him. He turned to Kagome and grinned, relieved. He leaped down from the fan and came barreling at Kagome. Kagome braced herself for the impact, grasping the front of the towel with her eyes squinted shut. 

The impact never came. 

Kagome cracked one eye open and nearly dropped her towel in surprise.

"I would suggest you keep that on," Sesshoumaru said as he put Shippou on the table. Kagome blushed, but tightened her grip on the towel. She glared at them both suddenly.

"What's going on?" she demanded. Sesshoumaru moved past her to the living room and turned on the t. v.

"I tried to tell the kitsune that the sink is dangerous, but he would not listen," Sesshoumaru said as he flipped through the channels. Finding a good samurai flick, he settled into the easy chair and ignored them completely.

"How's Rin?" she asked as she picked Shippou up. 

"Rin is alive," Sesshoumaru said, his attention away from the TV for a moment.

"Did you use the Tenseiga on her again?" Kagome asked. 

Shippou quirked an eyebrow curiously. "No, he didn't. _You_ did."

Kagome frowned down at him. "I can't use the Tenseiga. You know that."

"He speaks the truth," Sesshoumaru said, turning off the TV. The movie on was a favorite of his, one Kagome showed him repeatedly when she taught him what TV's were for. He mentally sighed and turned to them.

"It is a shock to us all. After all, a mere human should not be able to use either sword."

"That's not all you did, Kagome," Shippou said, playing with a wet strand of her hair. "You ch-"

"A-hem," Sesshoumaru interrupted. Shippou quieted again, leaving Kagome confused. Sesshoumaru picked up before Kagome asked any questions. "You have been asleep for a week."  
  
"_A WEEK_?!!!! Oh my God, what's Inuyasha gonna say? I can hear him now 'Come on, wench. We have shards to find.' I bet he'll be mad when he gets here!"

"You do not have to worry about the hanyou," Sesshoumaru said as he walked past her and Shippou to the fridge. He yanked out a bottle of water and sat down at the kitchen table, taking sips as he spoke. "He tried to take you back to your time while you were unconscious. He leaped into the well, but only you went through. He tried again but the well would not accept him."

"He and Sesshoumaru got into it," Shippou interrupted, earning a growl from Sesshoumaru. Shippou kept going, knowing that if things got too rough Kagome could always 'down' the youkai. 

"Anyway, they started to fight, because Inuyasha was being such a jerk, and somehow Sesshoumaru landed in the well. We looked inside and found him gone. Inuyasha went crazy, to say the least. He smashed stuff up good. He even scared Rin."

Sesshoumaru growled. "Why did you not tell me that when you arrived?"

"You were so worried about Kagome, I thought I'd just tell you later-Eep!" Shippou scurried behind Kagome's head as Sesshoumaru reached for him. 

Kagome sighed. "Don't make me say it, Sesshoumaru."  
  
"Say what?" he growled, still intent on getting a hold of Shippou. Kagome sighed again. "You know something? You and Inuyasha have more in common than you think. Down."

Flop!

Sesshoumaru crashed to the ground, subdued and angry. "I can NOT believe you did that!"

Shippou chuckled as Kagome shook her head. "Believe it. Now what did my mother say when she saw you?"

Sesshoumaru's tail twitched irritably. "When I arrived, you were still in the well. I carried you out and to your room."

"What about my mother? What did she say?"

Sesshoumaru's tail pointed to a note on the refrigerator. Kagome sat Shippou on the couch out of Sesshoumaru's immediate reach and read the note. It was written in English, but she read it easily. She paled as she read, realizing who changed her clothes.

Kago,

Your brother, grandfather and I are going to your aunt's for two weeks. Have fun in the Feudal Era and tell Inuyasha Souta says hello.

Mom

"oh crap," Kagome gasped, glaring at Sesshoumaru. "You changed my clothes?" She thought about what she woke up in, and what she didn't. She blushed, embarrassed, then outraged. Kagome stomped over to Sesshoumaru, leaning over him and screaming for all she was worth.

"You saw me NUDE?!!! Who told you to UNDRESS me you HENTAI?!!!! I can't BELIEVE YOU!!!!" 

Sesshoumaru and Shippou winced under the 'assault'. Shippou could cover his ears, but Sesshoumaru was still subdued. Shippou sacrificed his own well-being and jumped off the table to Sesshoumaru's shoulder. Using his tail for his own ears and his hands for Sesshoumaru's, he muffled her screaming fit until Kagome was blue in the face. She sat down and did a few breathing exercises until she calmed down. She stared at them both before realizing how loud she was.

"Oh. Sorry." She crossed her legs and turned to them, propping her elbow on her knee and resting her head in the palm of her hand.

"What happened to Naraku?" she asked.

"Kagome, it was awesome! You-"

"Fainted and Inuyasha and I destroyed the remaining youkai and the Naraku puppet. We brought you to the village afterwards," Sesshoumaru interrupted, earning a foul look from Shippou. 

Kagome nodded. "I see. How long have you been here, Shippou?" 

"Three days."  
  
"And you, Sesshoumaru?"  
  
"One week."  
  
Kagome gasped in surprise. "You've been here, with me, for a _week?_"  
  
Sesshoumaru stood up and rubbed his legs, willing away the numb feeling in them from the subdue. "Yes. Why are you surprised?"  
  
"I just…well, I just thought you'd be with Rin or something."  
  
"Rin is with Shorin, the exterminator, and the houshi. You, however, were alone and would be for a time if I read the note correctly."

Kagome slapped her forehead lightly. 'I forgot I taught him a little English. I wondered when that would come back to haunt me.' She sighed and stood up, scratching her back. "Oh well. If Inuyasha can't come and bother us, how about we have some fun?"  
  
Shippou and Sesshoumaru looked at her questioningly as she disappeared. She came back down a few minutes later in a pair of denim shorts and a lime green baby t-shirt. She struggled to put her sneakers on and walk at the same time as she came back in the kitchen.

"O. k., Sesshoumaru. There's a change of clothes for you in the bathroom. I'm sure you know how to use it. Change and meet us back here."

Sesshoumaru nodded and left the room as Kagome picked up Shippou. She carried him to her mother's bathroom and filled the tub. As Shippou bathed, she searched the same chest she found Sesshoumaru's clothes in for something for Shippou. She found a pair of Souta's old shorts and a t-shirt with a red dragon eating its tail on the front. She brought them back to Shippou, who managed to dress himself with little help. They left the bathroom and headed downstairs, only to find Sesshoumaru already in front of the t. v., his bottle of water in hand as he searched for a movie. Kagome laughed as he grumbled about how nothing good was on.

"I've spoiled you, Sesshoumaru," she said as she sat down on the arm of the easy chair beside him. Sesshoumaru glanced at her, then returned to channel-surfing. Kagome shook her head and took in what he had on. He was dressed in a pair of her father's old blue jeans and a red johnny-collar t-shirt. 

"How are the shoes?" she asked, noticing how his feet twitched every now and then.

"They are fine. Comfortable."  
  
Kagome nodded, then hugged him. He blinked a moment, then hugged her back.

"What is this for?" he asked. 

"I was so scared back there," she whispered, holding him tighter. Sesshoumaru tossed Shippou the remote and pulled her into his lap. He stroked her hair, waiting patiently for her to finish.

"I thought, 'I have to protect Rin. Maybe if I hold Naraku off long enough, you could get there and save her.' I wasn't concerned about myself, only what you would do without Rin. I know she means a lot to you, and I wouldn't forgive myself if she got hurt. That's just what happened. If I had ran when I first sensed him-"

"Then he would have chased you," Sesshoumaru interrupted, hooking a finger under Kagome's chin and tilting her face to his. "And you and Rin would have been hurt. You have done well, Kagome."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Really."

Kagome sighed and rested her head against his shoulder. "What would I do without you, Seishou-sensei?"  
  
"You will never have to find out."  
  
"Hey!" Kagome jerked up as Shippou landed on the back of the easy chair. "Are you guys through, or are you gonna glomp each other all day?"  
  
Kagome blushed and climbed out of Sesshoumaru's lap, searching for her purse. Sesshoumaru waited until Kagome's back was turned, then

WHAM!

"OW!" Shippou wailed as he fell to the floor. Kagome whirled around and was at his side in an instant, comforting the crying kit.

"What happened?"  


"Sesshoumaru-" Sesshoumaru growled and Shippou quieted. "I fell."

"Aww. You poor baby." Kagome picked Shippou up and carried him to the kitchen. As they crossed the kitchen threshold, Kagome glanced back at Sesshoumaru.

"We're leaving in a few minutes, so be ready." She turned to leave the room, then stopped again.

"And Sesshoumaru?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"I'm not stupid. Down."  
  
Flop!  
  
Shippou giggled as he and Kagome went into the kitchen.

+++++++

Over the next two days, Kagome showed Sesshoumaru and Shippou exactly what her world was like. She took them to the movie theatre, the amusement parks and anything else that she thought might have interested them. Shippou clung to her like glue at the new sights, but Sesshoumaru walked around like it didn't bother him. Kagome figured it was because of her training, but Sesshoumaru was actually thinking about what happened with the swords in the Feudal Era.

'What am I to tell her?' he asked himself as they walked through the mall. 'I cannot tell her what the swords mean, because I am not sure she feels that way. I mean, how do you tell a woman like Kagome that she is destined to be your mate, whether she likes it or not?' Sesshoumaru shook his head as he walked out of the mall behind Kagome and Shippou back to her house. 'When did I care what someone said? I am the taiyoukai of my lands. If I say it, she will have to obey.'

__

'But you don't want her that way,' a little voice whispered in his head. 

Sesshoumaru mentally groaned. 'You.'

__

'Yes, me. You know how you feel about her, and if you order her to stay with you, then you'll wonder for the rest of your life if she's there because she loves you or because she has no choice.'

'Why should that concern me?'

__

'You'll regret it. Sooner or later, you'll regret it.'

'Then what do I do?' he asked himself as Kagome opened the door and entered the house. He sat on the couch beside Shippou as she went upstairs to change. They were leaving for the Feudal Era today, and for some reason Sesshoumaru didn't want to go. He closed his eyes and lightly rubbed his temples, trying to ward off a headache.

__

'What do you want?' the voice asked. 

'Her.'

__

'Why? Because she can wield the Tosusagia? Because she's the most powerful weapon in the land? Because she's the descendant of the most powerful youkai in existence?'

'No,' Sesshoumaru said to the voice, dismissing the idea entirely.

__

'Why not? Didn't you tell Inuyasha that you weren't interested in her? That you only cared for her well being because of how powerful she is?'

'I said that.'

__

'Then what has changed?'

Sesshoumaru watched as Kagome appeared at the top of the stairs, lugging the giant yellow pack behind her. He sat amused as she struggled to keep the pack from bowling her over and landing at the foot of the steps. Shippou cracked up as she grunted, cursing the bag for all she was worth. Sesshoumaru realized in that moment what changed.

'Me.'

__

'Then you don't need me. You know what to do,' the voice whispered as it faded away. Kagome finally made it downstairs without injury. She kicked the pack angrily, her white combat boot rebounding off the bag into the wall.

Thud!

"Crap!" Kagome hissed, grabbing her foot. It throbbed angrily, seeming to say 'Kagome no BAKA!' as she hopped on one leg. Shippou darted to her side as Sesshoumaru picked her up and carried her to the couch. Kagome grimaced as Sesshoumaru tugged off the shoe. Her foot was red, but otherwise not injured. 

***

SF: I've done this! This hurts like nothing else! Last time I did it, my foot decided to swell up! So to all the kiddies out there: DON'T KICK WALLS OR OVERSTUFFED BOOKBAGS! There, you have been warned.

***

"That was so dumb," Kagome groaned. 

"I agree."

Kagome made a half hearted swat at Sesshoumaru's head. "Thanks for your sympathy, jerk."

Sesshoumaru shook his head in amusement as he put her shoe back on. He stood up and glanced over what she wore before grabbing her bag and lifting it effortlessly over his shoulder. Kagome was dressed in the same clothes she wore in the fight with Naraku, the white bird now facing toward him. Sesshoumaru watched as the bird's head nodded to him, then returned to its lifeless position. 

He and Shippou waited until Kagome wrote a note for her family, then followed her to the well house. After Shippou jumped in and disappeared, Kagome straddled the edge of the well. 

"Well, you coming or what?" she asked, her hand out toward him. Sesshoumaru grasped her hand and fought the urge to gasp when she unexpectedly fell backward into the well. They landed on the other side in a flash of light, Sesshoumaru falling on Kagome and her breath leaving her lungs with a whoosh. They grimaced as they sat up.

"What did you expect?" he growled as he helped Kagome out of the well.

"For one, I expected you to be ready."

Sesshoumaru jerked her out of the well in an instant, his arms enfolded around her tightly. Kagome oomphed again, staring in his golden eyes with contempt.

"What was that for?" she demanded. Sesshoumaru thought to reprimand her, to remind her of just who she was dealing with when a stray sunbeam landed in her hair. It flickered off her face and into her eyes, the bluish-gray dancing as she looked at him in anger. Sesshoumaru held his breath for a moment, then asked

"You said you were in love with someone. Who is he?"

Kagome stared at him a moment, trying to figure out if he was serious. The look on his face was his usual mask of indifference, but the look was a little less threatening in the cobalt blue open dress shirt and white tank top. She opened her mouth to answer him, then shut it again.

__

'What's wrong?' her subconscious asked her. 

'I can't tell him how I feel about him. He'd only laugh.'

__

'No he wouldn't.'

'Why wouldn't he?'

__

'Have you looked into his eyes since he asked that question? Try doing that.' 

Kagome did as she was told, staring into his honey-kissed orbs. There on the surface was a veil of indifference, but behind it she saw his concern…and a little of what looked like nervousness. 

'He won't laugh, will he?'

__

'Not if you tell him why you feel what you feel.'

'But I'm human.'

__

'I bet he doesn't care anymore.'

Kagome sighed, thinking. She smiled suddenly as a song came to mind. She decided to use it, but she'd change a few things to suit her needs.

"Before I tell you who he is," Kagome started, not noticing the look in Sesshoumaru's eyes. "I need to explain why."

"It is not necessary-" he started, but Kagome pressed her finger to his lips. He stood, stunned, as she continued.

"Please. It's the least I can do." Sesshoumaru looked down at her again, and nodded. Kagome cleared her throat delicately, then said, "I remember the very first day I saw him. I found myself immediately intrigued by him."

'Not exactly a lie. After all, the first time I met Sesshoumaru he did try to kill me. I'd say that'd definitely make a guy intriguing.'

"The things I don't like about him are fine with me, because its not hard for me to understand him and its because he's so much like me."

'That's kinda true. I do feel like I know him, and maybe he and I are a lot alike. We would die for those we care about.'

"If he ever left me I wouldn't even be sad. I'd be glad that I knew him at all."

'That's for damn sure not true,' Kagome though as she smiled at Sesshoumaru. He waited patiently for her to finish, his heart chipping to the ground before them as she spoke.

"I love the way he speaks, I love the way he thinks. I love the way he treats me, I love the fangs in his teeth..."

'She's speaking of my brother,' Sesshoumaru thought, disgusted. 'Even after all the bastard has done to her, she still loves him.' He turned away suddenly, leaving Kagome in the middle of the field.

"Wha…what is it?" she asked him, tears in her eyes. Sesshoumaru stopped at the edge of the clearing, his back to her.

"I do not wish to hear of your foolish love for my halfbreed brother," he said, coldness and indifference in his voice. There was silence in the clearing for a while, then Kagome burst into laughter. Sesshoumaru whirled around and attacked her in an instant, his claws at her throat. Kagome stared at him a moment, then laughed again.

"It is not wise to laugh at me," he growled, his grip tightening. "I have at least taught you that."

Kagome nodded and calmed down enough for Sesshoumaru's pride. He sat her back on her feet gently, then turned to walk away again when her hand clasped his wrist. He glared at her over his shoulder, mentally telling her to release him. Kagome ignored the mental order, a smile on her face.

"Sesshoumaru no baka," she whispered with amusement in her voice. "I don't love Inuyasha. I told you that."

"Then who do you love?"  
  
"If you'd let me finish, you'd find out," she said as she released his wrist. Sesshoumaru turned to face her again, his arms crossed against his chest.

"Make it quick."

"Fine," Kagome said, wondering again why she was telling him this. 'After all, he looks kinda mad.'

__

'Then stop playing and TELL HIM!!!'

'Shut up,' Kagome told the voice, shutting it down before it could say anything else. She gazed at Sesshoumaru and reached for him, her hand encircling in his. Sesshoumaru quirked a snow white eyebrow at her quizzically, watching her as she unfolded his arms and draped them around her. Kagome waited until he settled in this position, then cupped his face in her hands.

"I love you because you are the truth, and you are so real. I love the way that you make me feel, and if I could be a reflection of you; then I'd be so fly." Kagome smiled and kissed his cheek as Sesshoumaru stood there, stunned for the second time today. 'This is becoming a habit around her,' he told himself as she smiled at him. In her eyes shone the truth, and he saw that she meant every word she said.

"What is fly, Kagome?" he asked as his grip on her tightened. Kagome sighed against him, her head lying against his heart.

"Its you, Sesshoumaru. It's great, free and wonderful, just like you."

"Oh," he said as his chin rested on the crown of her head. They stood in the field beside the well for a while before Sesshoumaru spoke.

"Do you…love me, Kagome?"

"Hai. I love you Sesshoumaru," she whispered.

"Seishou."

Kagome giggled. "Alright. Seishou-sensei."

Sesshoumaru shook his head, his silver hair flicking behind him contrasting with the blue of his shirt. "No, Seishou like I said."  
  
"My, touchy aren't we?" Kagome giggled. Her face turned serious suddenly.

"Do you love me, Seishou?"

Sesshoumaru suddenly jerked away from her, flying across the clearing in a flash of white. He growled viciously as chains wrapped around him. Youkai suddenly fell from the trees, surrounding him and Kagome. Kagome stared in disbelief as Inuyasha was dragged into the clearing, chained as well. She watched as two inu youkai, dressed in golden armor, discussed the situation. 

"Do we have them all?" the red-headed inu asked. The blonde inu nodded.

"Good. Let us return to the council."

Kagome stepped in front of them as they moved out of the clearing. Not far behind her were Sango, Shorin, Miroku, Shippou and Keni'Chi, waiting for her to give the first sign to attack. The blonde inu youkai tried to shove her out of the way, but faltered when she didn't move. Kagome snarled at the youkai, then demanded "Who are you and where are you going with them?"

The youkai blinked a moment before snarling back. "We're taking them to the High Council."

"Under who's orders?" Shorin demanded from behind Kagome, walking to her side. The red-headed youkai growled irritably.

"Your taiyoukai is to stand trial," he said as he and the other brushed past them, dragging a struggling Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha behind them. Kagome refused to let them by so easily, grabbing the blonde inu by his haori sleeve. He turned and snarled in an instant.

"Human, I do not share your taiyoukai's affections. I suggest you release me."  
  
"Not until you tell me what he's standing trial for!"

"You DARE order an imperial guard! I should kill you for your insolence! If you must know, he stands trial for treason!!"

Fin

------

SF: This is the last chapter! Yay! Somebody scream! {::Inu cast screams, then starts to laugh::} Sorry, but that was necessary! Thanks to everyone and their grandfather for the love for this fic! It's amazing how much you people like the simple musings of humble chef in training and her evil 3 year old sister. 

Inu-chan: Finally, this torture is nearly over.

SF: Well, not exactly.

Inu-chan: {::slumps into chair::} What now?

SF: Well, a lot of people asked to know a little more about Narasa, so I wrote another side story for him. It's called 'The Loss of a Child'.

Inu-chan: And what does that have to do with our torturous existence?

SF: Um, 'Trial of the Century' doesn't come out until two weeks after I post that side story.

Kagome: When do you post it?

SF: Next week…

Inu-chan: Which means…

SF: That 'Trial of the Century' doesn't start until the first week of October…

Inu-chan: {::inhales deeply, then::} I'M GONNA KILL THAT BITCH!!

SF: EEEP! {::runs as Inu-chan chases her around the stage::}  


Sesshou: I don't mind really. I like this story, even though I don't get to do what I want to do. The review responses and the story recommendation are at the bottom. Don't forget to read 'The Loss of a Child'. It will be of assistance in 'Trial'.

RECOMMENDATION: Through the Eyes of Another by TLA Story #1481990

A teenager named Akio receives something special one day: the journal of a miko mated to the taiyoukai of the western lands. As Akio reads, she finds that the diary itself seems to be enchanted, reflecting whatever happened inside it. This fic is a gem people, and a rare one at that. It's like two stories in one, and you know how I like those! Anywhen, you guys know I suck at summaries (especially if you've read 'To Bear Witness') so go read and review! Give this girl some love folks!

SF: I nearly forgot to tell you guys what the * meant in the fic. These are my favorite parts of the story, and I'd love to get a pic of them. If anyone is so kind to do so, I promise to send you something for your trouble. Send them to my IM which is one my bio page.

Responses: 

InuyashaFan19: Yup. The next part of this series is called 'Trial of the Century'. Kagome isn't youkai yet. She's kinda like a watered down version of Inuyasha. Don't worry. Someone will explain it. 

Mistress Fluffy: Yeah, I saw it. I was warned against Sept. 10 by Sesshyangel. If it's the episode I think it is, then it's a good idea that I don't see it. That would be so ugly. There is another fic and it's coming at the first week of Oct.

Fluffy'slova4life: Shame on Kagome! She ratted you out! And you fried Inu-chan! Don't worry about it though. {::blushes::} I think I fried him beyond necessity on my bio page. I was a tad upset, what can I say?

CleoClaudia: I wish there were time for Kagome to, but as you can see from above, that's not about to happen. Oh well. Thanks for the love!

Say-Chan the Pyro: I have the perfect thing in mind for him. {::evil smirk::} As a matter of fact, I think that Kagome should do it. 

AnnIeUoKaNnIE15: It depends on what story you read. If you're reading 'Tested' or 'Necromander' then I'm youkai. If you're reading the latest chapter of 'To Bear Witness' so far I'm human. It would be cool, but science would run amuck and some how screw it up.

BeyondWords: Thanks! {::blushes::} You know any praise from you is like gold to me. (Nope, haven't gotten over the hero worship yet!) My happy dance looks sorta like the rain dance Grampee tried to teach me when I turned 4. Never quite learned to get the hang of it, but it works for me. You're going to be a shrink? Thank God! I'll be your first patient! You'd commit me in a week. 

StarryEyedChick: Everyone likes Narasa! I do too! Dark Neko-Chan drew such a great pic of him! Oh, {::clears throat::} as for Leviathan, leave it alone! It's perfect the way it is! Oh, and I kinda need a favor. Could you send me the link to the adult fanfiction site? You had it on your update alert email and I (like an airhead) erased it. Thanks!

AlyaaNesia: Yup, part three is called 'Trial of the Century'.

Youkai Yume: I was the first! {::starts the happy dance::} I was the first! {::happy dance gets on the way::} Yay! {::happy dance gets out of hand::} Sesshou: SF! SF: {::stops dance::} What? Sesshou: Stop that! You're scaring the children. SF: {::mumbling::} This coming from a man that makes a living out of scaring children... Sesshou: What was that? SF: Nothing. {::turns to YY::} Sorry about that. I can't believe you called me a genius. I'm so flattered. Thank you!

Blue-Saiyan-angel: I agree with you. I'm going to see what I can do. Thanks for the love! You like Snoop Dogg too?

Dark Neko-Chan: How cute! A Kagome flag! {::picks up a flag::} Now this I could get used to! Poor Sesshou...haha! He'll be fine! And Sesshou deserves whatever you do to him for making you say your name. Shame on him! Thanks for agreeing to the pic! If you haven't seen my email by now, let me know and I'll send it again.

Tsuki no Tennyo: {::watches Rin as she puts the beat down on Naraku::} Man. Who knew Rin had such a great swing? Jaken: {rubbing lump on his head::} I did... SF: Oh. Huh... Anyway: You're reading 'To bear' too? Great! You let me know if you need anything! OH and thanks for the love for this chapter!

Space Snoodles: Yup, there's another one that starts the first week of Oct. Thanks! {::blushes::} I worry about how original this is.

Ami: Thanks for the pic...unfortunately Hotmail won't let me see it! I'm so upset! I know its a good one too! {::sniff::} Kagome: Perk up SF. Why not just have her send it to your IM? SF: Oh yeah. That is a good idea. Thanks Kagome. Kagome: {::blushes::} Thanks SF. Inu-chan: First time for everything. Shippou: Uh-ohhhh.... Kagome: Inuyasha? Inu-chan: What now? Kagome: SIT! Thump! ZAP! Inu-chan: {::eating dirt::} What was that for? SF: For being a butt. Don't forget, I'm still upset with you. Kagome's the only one keeping me from frying you into little crispy bits. Anyway, don't worry about the boots. Just send it on! I'll love it! Mail it to SiOnErChest@aol.com.

Rain of Stars: Not a problem! I love long reviews! Is this enough fluff for you? I hope so! I'm still coughing up fluffy stuff! {::coughs:: ::a little pink piece of fluff lands in SF's hand::} Eew! Does this look like a hairball to anyone? {::throws fluff in trash::} Thanks for the love for Second Chance too!

GundamGurl84: I'm jealous too! It's NOT fair! Sesshou: {::with an arm around SF's waist::} Now if you wanted me SF, you should have said something...{::licks SF's ear::} SF: EEEEEWWWWWW! {::shoves Sesshou, then::} ZAP! Sesshou: {::growls, then stops as SF glares at him::} SF: Jerk! Never mind! You can have him!

ladyofthedragons1: Thank God! I was starting to worry about that! And summer school would NOT be good for me. I have plans!

Disturbed-Demon-Gurl: Then you know the reason behind the fry fest on my bio page then. I thought I'd turn purple when he said that! Arg! Kagome: {::clamping hand over SF's mouth::} Now don't you get started again! {::SF nods and Kagome releases her::} Zap! Inu-chan: OW! What the-what was that for? SF: For the old and the new. {::takes Inuyasha doll::} Oh! He's cute too! He'll go great with my Sesshoumaru-cutie! {::Sesshoumaru-cutie growls at Inuyasha-chibi::} Ok, maybe not. I'll just separate these two, {::moves Sesshoumaru-cutie to Rin doll::} There! That's better! Thanks!

Atremis the Goddess: I have a question: Did you get your name from the Artemis on 'Cyborg' 009' or just Greek mythology?

REDWOLF: Did I say that Sesshou wouldn't get Kagome? {::reads over your review::} Oh hell. That's how it sounds. Sorry about that. Um, Kagome and Sesshou will be together, but not right now. Inu-chan blew it, so that's how it'll stay. But I can't be mean to him, so I'm going to find someone for him. That's what I meant. Dog Toy isn't Inu-chan, it's Sesshou. Sorry for the confusion!

Ruby27: In 'Trial of the Century'. If you want to see the summary early, see my bio page!

Sesshyangel: God bless your little heart! You must love me, Moms TV, or my updates. Sesshou episodes! Yay!!! If Sept. 10 is the episode I think it is (the one where Inu-chan {::grumbles 'stupid'::} promises to protect Kikyout) then I _know _that would be bad on my TV. You saw how I reacted to The Wind Scar Fails' on my bio page. When do they show Onigumo's heart? That's a need to know too! I love Moms, but she's not getting a free TV out of me! 

PasoLover: LOL. I'm sure a few people were. That's why I put it at the bottom. You nearly kicked the TV? Keh! I think I fussed for at least an hour! And I fried poor Inu-chan on my bio page. I called him something ugly too. {::blushes::} But that's what he acted like! It's not my fault! {::sniff::} Anyway, thanks for the love! The next part comes out the first week of Oct! Don't forget to read 'The Loss of a Child'!

Ledophole: Um, you're going to have to wait a little longer. They don't tell each other they love each other until the last chapter of 'Trial' and that's at least twenty chapters in the way.

Flambeau-Willow: Yeah, I can see how reading that at nine would scar someone. I read it at 12, but I started reading Anne Rice at 9. Moms has a collection of her books. The Green Mile pissed me off! (That's how much I liked it. If I bother to get mad, its a great movie! I know, weird as hell but what can you do?) I couldn't believe they just fried him like that! And Percy needed a good old fashioned a** whooping! Oh, {::clears throat::} Sorry about that. Too much rap music! (Damn that rap music!) I can't get past the movie for 'Hearts'. I like to be scared. I'm such a sicko!

Em Starcatcher: Ooooooo....those +. Those are only to separate parts of the chapter. Sorry about that. There's nothing missing from 'Chosen'. You make sense. As for Inu-chan, {::glares at Inu-chan::} he's in trouble with me at the moment, so ignore him. Oh, and the summary for 'Trial' is on my bio page.

Yura of the Hair and Jade Garden: Hello again! You two crack me up. {::to Yura::} It's great you're updating soon! I was starting to worry for a moment there. I barely passed Spanish, but passed French with an A. {::bops her head as Alien Ant Farm's Smooth Criminal plays on computer::} I love this song. {::to JG::} That's why you don't throw textbooks outside. The trash is close by, and it works just as well.

The Fool's World: That's why I'm posting 'The Loss of a Child'. It's another Narasa side story, and it will fill up some of the holes in 'Trial'. Trust me, you'll know them when you see them. Anywhen, you should study some, then read fics. That's what I do.

Bikutoria: You don't like rap? You poor dear! It's a great stress reliever. I know! I'm so evil! Muhahahah-urk! {::gags as Inu-chan crams hand down her throat:: ::shoves Iniu-chan away::} What in the hell was that for? Inu-chan: That's payback! You tried to kill me on your bio page! Silly bitc- ZAP! SF: {growling as Inu-chan scampers across stage::} You just HAD to do that, didn't you?! Jerk! Gotta go, I have a lesson to teach about manners to a certain hanyou...

Aira^o^: Not a prob! The stick was free, so I'd suggest giving it to someone who doesn't have one. Who to give it too.....A-hah! Give it to Kagome! She has a mean swing! And thanks for the pre-love for Second Chance!

Tsukitani: You can't have Narasa unfortunately, but you can borrow him for a while. {::points Tout to Narasa::} That's her over there. Go talk to her. Narasa: {::nods::} Alright...

Hoshi-chan1: I knew I was forgetting about something! Please tell me the name of it again so I can get on that. I'm such a blonde! (No offense to the blondes of the world.) And sometimes the best way to get rid of someone is to give them what they want, but no one ever said it had to be how they wanted it. {::wind-wink::} You'll see what I mean...

Kikitravel: I'm thrilled that my recommendations are doing some good out there! 

Sukuri: Thanks! I try not to be a bitch as much as possible. I've just started reading 'Forgotten Memories' again. I forgot about it. {::hangs her head in shame::} But I found it again! Yay! {::does happy dance::} This chapter is the last chapter of 'Chosen' but there is a one shot that will be posted with this story called 'The Loss of a Child.'


End file.
